


Shifting Perceptions

by phoenix220



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Nasty Father, Slavery, Special Powers, Supernatural Elements, alternative universe, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 50,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix220/pseuds/phoenix220
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being sent away to a distant city might seem scary to most sixteen year olds but Lord Grimmjow Jeaggerjaques was glad to get away from his father after that incident when he was a child. Getting to know the people his father had always warned him about opens his life and his mind to possiblities he had never considered. Yaoi (obviously) boyxboy GrimmIchi (again, obviously).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was strange, to live in fear of something that is also depicted as beneath you? The word slavery is old and taboo but it was definitely the best word to describe what was going on in the world at that time. Not that a child would dare to mention it, even to his parents. Grimmjow was confused for most of his young life, taught how dangerous shifters were, how they were unnatural creatures and not to be trusted. And yet they were apparently everywhere.

The society thrived, mainly due to the absolute ideals of human supremacy. These strange hybrid creatures that _looked_ human but apparently weren’t and at all times the _true_ humans were to remember that appearances can be deceiving.

All that Grimmjow knew was that he wasn’t to trust anyone he didn’t know. He lived well, his parents were part of the ruling families, well they would be once _their_ parents stepped down or passed and Grimmjow being their only child meant he was heir to both families’ fortunes and responsibilities. Of course with their wealth came the nicer things in life, Grimmjow having his own rooms filled with all the toys he could want to play with but lacking anyone to enjoy them with. The woman assigned to watch him during the day, feed him at meal times and put him to bed at night was efficient, but that wasn’t what a six year old looked for in a playmate.

Their day consisted of a mid morning walk, free time followed by lunch and lessons and then another walk, the lady was very conscious that young boys had a lot of energy. Outside in the fresh air was the best part of Grimmjow’s day, especially if it coincided with one of his year mate’s walks, the ladies walking together as the children played around them. It was not always the case, as Grimmjow found the day before his seventh birthday and he’d really really wanted to find someone so that he could wheedle an invitation for the other child to come to his house to play. He was almost dejected as they rounded the base leg of the park’s square path and he could easily see there wasn’t anyone of his age around. Ms Nemu told him to run about a bit more, he wasn’t doing enough which made him roll his eyes, his frustrations surfacing as an unusually rebellious idea. He trotted over to the tree lined side of the path, waiting for Ms Nemu to turn her head so he could squeeze through the branches and out onto the forest path a few feet away. He’d been out in the forest twice before with his father and uncle but never alone and that made it so much more exciting. 

The excitement did not last however. The twisting path got him turned around and all of the pine trees looked the same making it impossible for him to even know which direction he’d been travelling when he turned around. He also knew that his little prank was severely back firing and he’d be worrying Ms Nemu. She would’ve started by calling his name, then giving him to the count of five to show himself, threatening to tell his father but he knew she’s be panicking by now, it had been over five minutes since she’d seen him so she’d be past the threats and onto the panic. He knew this process from when he’d tripped off the low wall around his mother’s garden and badly sprained his ankle, making him unable to rise and show himself. And being the big boy of four, he didn’t want to cry so he’d just laid there, waiting and hearing Ms Nemu metres away calling for him. She’d been in a panic when she finally found him, the panic only increasing when she realised that he was injured. And that had been in the garden of his own house.

The woods weren’t scary, they were fresh and clean smelling with a blanket of needles underfoot and sounds of life all around but still the knowledge of being lost put Grimmjow on edge. The path ended near a small lake, possibly a large pond but he wasn’t sure of the size limits on the labels. At the side of the pond sat a small boy, smaller than him, crouched down and staring into the water. His clothes weren’t as nice as Grimmjow’s but a lot of the village boys clothes were like that. This boy was unfamiliar to him and he would definitely have remembered him, the bright orange hair alone would stick in his mind. Grimmjow noticed people’s hair, then their smiles. His own hair was cause for notice so much that the drab browns and dirty blonds that were on most people’s heads bored him. This was certainly worth a conversation to the stranger and possibly the start of a friendship. Grimmjow had a few friends with unique features, not all in hair colour and one more would be welcome.

“Hi, do you live around here?” Grimmjow stood a bit back, clearing his throat at first to gain the boy’s attention and not startle him into falling into the pond.

The boy turned big brown eyes onto Grimmjow, the smooth colour catching the light and turning almost caramel in colour. He didn’t reply, just nodded, eyes not leaving Grimmjow’s own.

“My name’s Grimmjow, what’s yours?” Grimmjow wasn’t shy and he slumped up to the boy, crouching down at his side.

The boy just kept staring back, his eyes wary of the one in front of him. Eventually he spoke, replying with one word. “Ichigo.”

Grimmjow frowned, he didn’t know that word, and it didn’t really sound like a name. “Sorry, I didn’t understand you.” Ms Nemu was very clear about manners and being polite, even to strangers.

“My name, it’s Ichigo.”

Grimmjow turned his face forward, breaking the long eye contact as he thought about that word again, sounding it inside his head, feeling the way it was spoken. “Ichigo? That’s a weird name. Good, then we can be friends.”

The brown eyed one stared back at the larger boy, not believing what was happening. “Are you lost? I’ve not seen you here before.”

Grimmjow hesitated, not wanting to admit to the younger boy that he’d got himself lost. “Eh, no not really, just out for a walk. Might have got turned around a bit. Do you know the way back to the park?”

Ichigo dropped his eyes to the ground, nodding slowly. “Yes but I’m not allowed there. It’s too far from my home. I can take you down to the town road though, it leads to the park. Are you going to be in trouble?”

Grimmjow squirmed under the gaze of the other boy, shrugging his shoulders. “Maybe, it’s my birthday tomorrow so they won’t be mad at me long.”

Ichigo smiled back. “It was my birthday last week, I’m five.”

“Well I’m going to be seven. Father said I might get a real horse rather than my pony. Have you ever ridden a horse?”

Ichigo dropped back onto his bottom, drawing patterns in the dirt at his side. “Yes, I rode with my father once. It was a bit high though.”

Grimmjow bumped the other’s shoulder with his own. “Don’t need to be scared of falling off; the right horse will keep you on its back. I want a stallion, a black one that is really fast.”

“A stallion is a boy horse isn’t it? I’d want a girl, someone sweet and not too big. One of those deep brown ones with the black hair.”

“A chestnut. And a girl horse is called a mare. My pony is a mare but my legs are too long for her. Maybe you could ride her if you came to visit. Father wouldn’t mind. I could teach you to ride.”

Ichigo’s eyes lit up for a second before dimming, disappointment clear in them. “I don’t think so, I wouldn’t be allowed.”

“Well would you be allowed to come to my birthday tea? There will be cake? Mother lets me have at least one friend over every year.”

“She’d be alright with me coming? I’m a stranger.”

“Not any more, you’re my friend. A lot of my friends are from the village, Mother doesn’t mind them coming as long as they mind their manners and wipe their feet.”

Ichigo frowned again. “Where do you live?”

“I’m a Jeaggerjaques, we live in the manor.”

Ichigo’s eyes bugged out of his head. “And _I_ could come up to manor and have cake?” Ichigo had never been anywhere as grand as that, it was clear in his tone.

“Yeah, look can you take me down to the road, Ms Nemu will be getting worried; I’ve been away for a while now.” Grimmjow stood, brushing the needles and leaves off his trousers before offering his new friend a hand up.

“Yeah, it’s just down here; you can normally hear the carriages and horses on the road. Sometimes I sit and count them, it can get boring though.”

Grimmjow noticed he was taller than the younger boy but not by as much as he’d originally thought, Ichigo must be tall for his age but Grimmjow was certainly built bigger, Ichigo looked like a strong wind would blow him over. He’d seen that in other boys in the village too, skinny frames hidden by their rough clothing until it was summer and everyone stripped off. He knew it was to do with food but he didn’t understand hunger yet. The worst he’d had it was when he was sent to bed without supper, even after eating dinner with the family. And that only happened if he’d been _really_ bad. It might possibly happen that night however.

It took longer than Grimmjow thought to reach the road, it was actually in the opposite direction to the park he wanted to go to but if Ichigo couldn’t take him on a direct route, he’d need to skirt the wood. Every step felt like another nail in his coffin, each minute he walked was another minute he was missing. He hoped Ms Nemu hadn’t done something drastic like go home and tell his father.

The road noises started soon after that, Grimmjow sighing with relief at the first sound of hooves on stone and he quickened his step, Ichigo keeping time with him, grinning over to him every now and then.

“There is quite a lot of traffic on the road today; normally it’s a lot quieter just now.” Ichigo just made the statement, neither of them thinking that the increase could be something to do with them.

They happened to find the road at a point where the forest was several feet up an embankment above the road, roots of trees sticking out of the side where road workers had carved the land to keep the road as flat as possible. “Race you to the ground!” Grimmjow shouted before turning and starting to climb down, using the exposed roots to help him. Ichigo was a flash behind him, sliding down on his belly to get more speed, smiling despite the dirt flying in his face. Grimmjow tried to go faster but only succeeded in losing his grip and plummeting to the ground. He did win the race but the fall hurt his arm, only his pride keeping tears from filling his eyes, even though it really hurt. Ichigo was on the ground a heartbeat later, crouching in front of him.

“Are you alright? Is it your arm, let me see.” Ichigo carefully took the arm, noting the big graze along it and hissing in sympathy. He pulled a clean handkerchief out of his pocket and wound it round the arm, wincing as Grimmjow whimpered in pain. “I’ll walk you home if you like.”

“I thought you’d get into trouble.” Grimmjow’s voice hiccupped a little as he spoke.

“I will but not as much as you will be, your clothes are all messy as well. Come on, it’s going to be dark soon.” Ichigo glanced up at the sky, knowing he was right by the change of colour even if it was still light enough and they started to head along the empty road.

It didn’t stay empty however, hoof beats regular enough to tell Grimmjow someone was in a hurry but he couldn’t tell which direction they were coming from yet. Three horses appeared in front of them, nearly passing them as they stood out of the way at the side but they pulled to a stop just as they spotted the boys.

“Grimmjow Jeaggerjaques, have you any idea how many people are looking for you?”

Grimmjow recognised the stable master from his estate and he dropped his head, no one wanted to disappoint the man in charge of the horses. “I know, I got lost. Ichigo was just walking me back.”

“When your father finds you he will have your behind. Oh, I guess we won’t have to wait long.” The stable master glanced up and behind him more hoof beats sounding in the distance. “It’s alright, we’ve found him.” His voice carried into the distance.

Grimmjow glanced at the other two, spotting his friend Renji by the bright hair mounted on the horse to the left, shaking his head as he took in Grimmjow’s appearance. Renji worked in the house but he was one of the younger members of staff who had time for the young master. He was really just a boy himself, twelve years old but he was trusted to run errands and to help care for the horses.

Grimmjow’s father appeared round the bend his horse heaving from the exertion but now slowed to a walk. He dismounted, approaching Grimmjow with his crop still in his hand. Grimmjow had never been subjected to physical violence as a punishment but he knew it happened to children if they were really badly behaved.

The crop came down and thudded into Grimmjow’s father’s boot, making sharp leather on leather noise. Grimmjow felt his new friend wince at the noise, sparing the younger boy a glance to see he was terrified. Grimmjow stepped a little in front of the boy, to shield Ichigo from his father’s wrath. The smaller boy had done nothing wrong and Grimmjow was going to make sure he wasn’t punished wrongly.

The crop came down regularly, keeping in time with the man’s steps. He stopped in front of the two small boys, Ichigo clutching Grimmjow’s shirt in one hand and his uninjured arm in the other. The crop was raised once to point in their direction, Grimmjow closing his eyes automatically but was almost sure his father wouldn’t hit him. A strange sensation passed over his body, like cool water inside his veins and when he opened his eyes he saw he was now on the other side of the road looking at his father’s back, Ichigo still behind him and clutching him but everyone else looking around to see them. Renji was now the closest to them and he noticed them first, gasping as he spotted them and his horse unsettled at his alarm.

Grimmjow’s father looked round in shock, eyes only for the small boy at his son’s back. “ _Shifter_.” He strode over, scarier than Grimmjow had ever seen him, grabbing at Grimmjow’s arm and wrenching him away. Grimmjow would never admit it but he knew what that moist feeling in his trousers was as he watched his father raise that crop on his new friend.

The first strike his Ichigo on the face, the boy falling to the ground but that didn’t seem to be enough, striking him over and over until red lines started to show through the beige material Ichigo wore. Ichigo had struggled at first but eventually just lay there, sobbing silently as he accepted his punishment.

“Father please, he’s my friend.” Grimmjow’s voice was full of the tears that flowed freely down his face, one hand out stretched towards the boy. He could see Ichigo’s terrified face staring back at him, tears flowing thickly down it as well.

“ _He_ is a shifter and _he_ has no place touching you, being near you and he is certainly _not_ your friend. Where do you live boy? I’ll have the lot of you out and gone from my estates. You have no place here.” The man kept pummelling the boy, his legs, torso and head all getting stuck and Ichigo just lying there. The stable master was the one to act, not willing to watch a young boy be put to death just because he’d been in the wrong place.

“Sir, the lad was doing no harm. Let him go, him and his family will leave. You don’t want a lad’s blood on you conscious. He was helping Grimmjow home.”

“He’ll not be helping anyone again; I’ll be surprised if he’ll walk.” Renji kept his voice down but Grimmjow heard him clearly.

Grimmjow’s father turned, heading for his tall black stallion with his son’s arm gripped tightly in his own. Grimmjow didn’t even protest that it was sore. He kept glancing over his shoulder at the boy in the dirt, his brown eyes still watching Grimmjow. Grimmjow didn’t know what to do, he didn’t want to bring his father’s wrath down on him but he also couldn’t just abandon the boy on the ground. He twisted, his father’s grip loosening enough to release his arm and Grimmjow turned to run back, stopping instantly as the stable master stood in his way.

“You mind your father young sir; I’ll tend to the lad. Don’t think on it anymore.” He stared Grimmjow down until the boy turned back; taking his father’s arm so he could swing up behind the man.

The last glimpse of Ichigo stayed with Grimmjow, the boy craning his neck around, his eyes duller than they had been as Grimmjow rode off, leaving him alone. Renji told Grimmjow later that some of the villagers knew where the boy’s parents and he’d been with Komamura when the boy had been dropped off. The kind stable master gave the family all the money he had on him and told them to move when the boy was stable. Renji had tried to avoid the graphic descriptions of the lad but Grimmjow saw the state of his clothes when he returned, the blood stained lines where the little boy had spilled his life. Renji was horrified by the state of the boy and at the sight of his usually kindly master repeatedly and brutally beating a child.

The next years saw a change in the household. Grimmjow was colder and quieter than he had been. Most people put it down to his maturity, the young heir of two fortunes becoming a man but only those closest to him knew for sure that he was still traumatised by the display four years ago. Watching his distant but still caring father reduce a boy to that had scarred Grimmjow. He’d tried to find the boy, as he got older and was allowed out by himself more he searched the woods, getting more and more comfortable in among the trees and getting to know the area well. The trees looked identical at first glance but no two were the same and when he spent more time among them he could tell where he was just by turning around in a circle slowly. As a tall eleven year old Grimmjow could move well, his body right in the middle of a growth spurt which caused pain in his joints but if he kept moving he got through it. Renji sometimes accompanied him, now at sixteen and only just taller than the little master through his body was more developed. Renji’s duties kept him from gallivanting off with the younger boy but since one of his duties was training him in horsemanship, they were assigned time together every day and no one really kept tabs on exactly what they did.

Renji didn’t remember exactly where the house was but the woods were not that big and the two boys had the stamina of youth on their sides. They found it empty, Grimmjow picking through the left over bits and pieces from a hurried move. The house itself was fairly sturdy and looked like it had been built in several stages, starting from one room with a hearth and chimney and the rest of the rooms build circularly around it. The chimney came out of the centre of the house and two tight but cosy bedrooms fit next to the living area. It was clear that cooking was done over the hearth and there was no running water in the house anywhere. It seemed almost barbaric compared to the copper piped household he was used to, hot water available in his own bathroom and the kitchen was a huge room with a separate scullery and pantry. He didn’t know how many rooms they in the house but he had four to call his own with only a maid to get under his feet. The thought of three people living in a space like this even if one of them was just a child seemed unreal to him. When he found a cot in one of the rooms he realised it wasn’t just three, at least four people were uprooted that day because he’d wanted to play a prank on his nanny. Ms Nemu was never really the same afterwards as well; she was much more attentive and caring around him. She felt his pain and anguish even if he couldn’t admit to them and she did her best to be the mother figure he needed.

The year Grimmjow turned sixteen was hard on the boy as well, having to take on some of the families duties as well as plan to leave his family home. He was to attend university in the city; somewhere he’d only ever visited and live in his family’s town house by himself.

He knew he’d be doing this when he hit sixteen but he’d thought he’d be joined by Renji or at least someone he had a slight connection to. He didn’t have many close friends any more. The fear his father might not like this one kept him from getting close to anyone and since Renji left he’d felt very alone.

Packing his life up wasn’t even a solo job, his mother standing over three maids as two massive trunks were loaded with his belongings. His were initialled and roll topped so that they would be on top of the pile of trunks on the coach. His fine clothes were being folded neatly and placed in neat piles round his shoes and other belongings he would need there.

“Handkerchiefs, you need handkerchiefs. Grimmjow look out your silk ones, the ones Grandma gave you years ago. They have the family crest on them.”

Grimmjow rolled his eyes behind his mother’s back but he did as he was told, opening the drawer in his bureau and lifting the five handkerchiefs his mother spoke about. Underneath, folded flat rather than rolled, the rectangular cream cloth a little boy wrapped his arm in sat start against the dark wood. He glimpsed it when removing a single kerchief but he hadn’t seen the whole thing for years. He picked it up, handing the white rolled squares to his mother while he drifted to his bed and opened it; the dark patch that never quite cleaned was in the middle and in one corner the rough embroidery underneath the neater letters showed the young boy had been learning to sew. His ‘I’ was a little shaky, not as straight as the one his mother did and the capital ‘K’ was unreadable in the child’s stitching but clear in the other. Grimmjow folded it and slid it into his inside jacket pocket, sitting just over his heart when he buttoned the front.

The coach to the city took six hours with only one rest stop and although Grimmjow’s mother had offered to escort him in the family carriage but that sounded like his idea of hell. It was bad enough being trapped in the small space with well-meaning strangers. He didn’t get to see his father before he left more through personal choice rather than an actual problem but they were both used to that. They’d never been very close, Grimmjow knew his father loved him in theory from a very young age but he didn’t get to feel it. From the love he felt from Nemu, to the brotherly affection he felt with Renji he knew what love felt like. Even his mother’s twittering regard showed she cared about him, even if he was clearly a burden she didn’t want to deal with. Father must be listened to at all times, must be treated with respect and children are silent in front of them unless spoken to directly. It was hard to know what to do as a four year old when all he’d wanted was for his father to look at a drawing he’d made of his new pony.

As far as he knew his father never looked at the drawing, even after Ms Nemu promised he’d see it if Grimmjow left it on the table but it was still there the next day and Grimmjow left it. It was probably cleaned up by some nameless servant and it hardly mattered now. To Grimmjow the man he called father was a heartless fool who’d beat a child before he’d look at a drawing.

His new life was far from that man, far from his silly mother and the house he grew up in and far from that spot in the road where a boy had to pay for his silly mistakes. He’d see his parents but only during the holiday season when they came to town and he’d make himself scarce and when he was eventually ready to take over the estate, his parents would move back into town and those years would be spent in reverse. If he was lucky he’d never have to spend time with them again.

_“Can you at least tell me why?”_

_“Why what Grimmjow?”_

_“Father I need you to look in my eyes and tell me why you hurt that boy?”_

_Grimmjow’s father frowned at his son, not happy at the way the young man was speaking to him. “Grimmjow it has been nine years, why do you keep dragging that up?”_

_“Because every time I ride that road I see that spot. Every time I walk in the woods and hit the town road it is at that place. That place where you beat a child into a bloody lump, and for what? Because he was a shifter? He was a five year old kid who only tried to protect me.  You frightened him.”_

_“He was right to be frightened! Shifters have no place here; there are no homes for them or facilities to deal with them. And he touched you; we don’t understand them enough to allow them that close to us.”_

_“Father, it’s not contagious. You’re either born that way or you’re not.”_

_“We don’t know that. Son, I know you think they are just people with odd abilities but they are more than that.”_

_Grimmjow had thrown his arms up at that point; rolling his eyes as his father stubbornly repeated the same phrases he’d been spouting since Grimmjow was a small child. “Well we’ll agree to disagree there then father, good night.”_

_Grimmjow didn’t get to storm out of the room like he wanted to, his father gripping his arm. “You will meet more of them in the city. You will keep your distance, you will not visit the Homes, you will not allow them that close to you. Do you understand?”_

_“I understand that you do not understand them or me. And I will make my own judgements based on what I see. It’s amazing that the only real experience I have of them is a small boy defending me from my own father. That is the base line I am starting with, and that is your fault.”_

Grimmjow didn’t wait that night for his father to respond, reaching his suites and locking them, as was his right now he was over sixteen. That morning he made sure to avoid his father’s routine, getting out of the house without seeing him, only his mother to wave him off. This was the start of a new life for Grimmjow, he hoped he’d have a better one with less rules and more freedom.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Students of the University of Seireiti came from many different backgrounds and were expected to mingle freely in classes. The only exception was was the vast Shifter population that lived in and around the city. There were classes for their kind but they didn’t mix with the rest of the students and weren’t included in any extra-curricular activities.

Their abilities were seen as cheating and therefore they couldn’t be tested alongside humans or play sports or games. Most people saw it as a curse, like the people were wrong from birth and as such were to be kept as far away from those that were deemed normal.

Grimmjow knew someone that believed that with every fibre of his being. Even after three months of University Grimmjow still hadn’t spoken to his father and any letter he sent home was devoid of any mention of the man. His mother wrote him regularly and he replied when he could but had no real interest in it. His friends were not at home, they were here with him. The closest thing Grimmjow had to a friend had left when he was fifteen with no reason. Renji left the employment at his family home with no explanation, just one day he wasn’t there and all that Grimmjow could glean was that he’d been unhappy for a while and that he’d “chosen to follow another path” whatever that meant.

It never sat well with Grimmjow and even when he’d tried to speak to Kommamuro about it he’d hit a dead end. The big stable hand had not been able to expand on what Grimmjow knew whether he knew more or not was unclear but Grimmjow felt very alone during the year running up to him leaving for university.

Renji was probably set up somewhere really nice. He’d been a hard worker in Grimmjow’s home and had been well liked by the other staff. Even Grimmjow’s mother had liked him, trusting him with her son’s well-being as they grew up. Perhaps one day he’d be able to track the red head down.

Grimmjow did have a few friends in the city, Szayel being one of his first. It was the outrageous pink hair on the man’s head that caught his attention first and the attitude that came along with it. Szayel was actually a peer of Grimmjow’s, not that they had actually met previously as their family estates were too distant but just the similar upbringings made them closer. Szayel had been living in the city since he was eleven and referred to Grimmjow as an uncultured country oaf at times when the less city smart boy made a blunder.

“Honestly Grimmjow it’s like your mother didn’t teach you any manners or common sense.” It wasn’t like Grimmjow had much experience with girls asking him to social events and his stuttering refusal had clearly upset the young lady, making her storm off to her friends, four frowns being sent his way from the pack of girls waiting for her.

“Well I don’t really want to go to her Great Aunt’s birthday. I don’t even know her name.”

“Who the Great Aunt, Mildred or something probably.”

Grimmjow chuckled at his friend’s dry humour. “You know what I mean, seriously how do you refuse without seeming like an ass?”

“I don’t know, some prior engagement meaning you are devastated but unfortunately cannot let down the other person and your heart will ache knowing you could be spending time in her presence instead.” Szayel clutched at the front of his frilled shirt as he spoke off into the distance, other hand out dramatically.

“Yeah, that sounds just like how I’d say it. Why don’t _you_ just reply for me?”

“Because my dear Grimmjow, how else would you learn?”

Grimmjow had rolled his eyes that day and many other days afterwards when the man flourished or twittered over a girl even when he clearly had no interest. The only times the two boys went to any of these engagements was when they were both invited at once and would have each other there as back up, Grimmjow really needing a minder to help him round the cultural minefield that was etiquette. He’d always thought himself to be refined but clearly he’d missed a few steps in his lessons.

His biggest blunder was bending down to pick up a book when a girl tripped, her belongings scattering everywhere. He’d given her a small smile as she glanced at him, snatching the book out of his hand and bolting the other way.

“Well that was rude, clearly I’m not the only one lacking manners in the city.” Grimmjow dusted the dirt off his knees as he walked back to Szayel. The pink haired man was wide eyed, glancing right and left as Grimmjow approached. “What’s got you all tense?”

Szayel gripped his arm and pulled him away from the area, not saying anything and not stopping until they were back at the pink haired man’s rooms in the halls of residence. “What the fucking hell did you think you were doing?”

Grimmjow’s blue eyebrows shot up to his hair line at the foul language spilling from his friend’s mouth. The gentry never _ever_ used that sort of language with each other; it was reserved for the uneducated masses or the shifters. “Szay, I didn’t think you’d even know what those words meant let alone be able to use them.”

“You help a shifter in full view of the entire university and _my language_ is the thing you’re most surprised about? Do you not know what they are; I can’t believe you’d voluntarily _touch_ one of them.” Szayel’s voice had raised, the usual deep mature voice sounding younger and definitely panicky.

“Shifter? How do you know? And what is the major problem, it was a lady and I helped her, hell I thought you’d be proud of me.” Grimmjow hadn’t had any contact with the unspeakable population since he arrived and he was actually excited at the thought they were closer than he realised.

“You’re not freaked out, I assumed you didn’t realise what she was.” Szayel’s voice was a bit more hesitant now, uncertainty clear in it.

“Not particularly, yeah I didn’t know she was a shifter but she didn’t try to hurt me, she looked more scared of me. Is it a problem to help one of them?”

Szayel groaned as yet another issue became evident in his friend’s education. He clearly knew about shifters but evidently not enough. “Right, Economics will have to wait, you’ve got a more important lesson to get through.”

Grimmjow know shifters were a different species, very similar to humans and compatible in most ways. Same air, same food and so on but their unusual abilities set them aside and made them dangerous in most people’s eyes.

It turned out that Grimmjow knew nothing. He didn’t know there were categories when it came to shifters, different ones had different abilities and it was the dual wielders that were the most problematic. He also learned that the leading families had _nothing_ to do with shifters, so much so that if word got back to the wrong person about Grimmjow’s actions, they both could be in a lot of trouble.

One thing that Grimmjow did know and would rather have found out to be false was the existence of the Homes.  The city had at least three Homes and visiting them was completely taboo but that didn’t mean they weren’t extremely busy. The concept of having sex with someone that can read your body for signs of pleasure or could move in ways that ‘normal’ people can’t was too much to resist.

There were three basic categories: the mind shift, physical shift or personal shift. Well that was the names that Szayel had come up with over the years anyway. Mind shift was easy to explain, most had the most basic level of touch telepathy, able to read and project surface thoughts and they were highly desirable in the Homes. The more dangerous types from this category were controlled or destroyed. Any found to be able to read from a distance or influence minds were eliminated.

Physical shift involved the movement of things, lifting or pushing objects nearby without putting hands on them. Again quite useful and was used in the past to enable building projects and farming but that strength wasn’t based on muscle, only on ability of the individual and there was no way to control it so again the strongest were eliminated.

Personal shift was the rarest of the three, the ability to move oneself in space. Most that were known of had been able to move just in their general area, seeming to dart instantaneously from one side of the room to the other but there were stories of ones who could move through solid objects, through walls but none in the recent past.

There were shifters who could demonstrate two of these abilities but if they could both were very weak, like their system had to half the power between the abilities. No matter which ‘type’ a shifter was they were required to be registered and the reason Szayel was aware of the identity of the girl was the tattoo on her wrist, showing her registration mark and her origin. It was a legal requirement so that her abilities were on display for everyone to see and she couldn’t claim to be human. The first registrations had occurred twenty three years ago and there had been demands for the tattoos to be on the faces so they couldn’t be hidden by anyone but that had been deemed cruelty.

“So whore houses, cattle marking and segregation is fine and not cruel?”

“And this is exactly why I didn’t try to have this conversation with you in public. No matter how you were raised or how that hovel you called a home treated shifters, here you have to pretend they don’t exist while avoiding them at all costs.”

“Shifters were the lowest creature to my father; he didn’t have a problem with being cruel.”

“What happened? Was it a servant? One of my mother’s ladies turned out to be a shifter and she turned her out, sweet girl as well.”

“No, it was a little boy, I got lost in the wood the day before my seventh birthday and I found this gorgeous little kid playing at the side of a pond. He was really sweet and took me down to the road, walking me home even though he knew he’d get in trouble for going too far from home. I hadn’t seen him before but he was nice to me, bandaged my sore arm. My father came, I had been missing too long and he frightened the boy, raising his crop to point at us as he shouted and the boy shifted me and him out of the way. My father nearly beat him to death after that, I still don’t know why he didn’t shift away again.”

“A little seven year old boy shifted himself and you to the side? Both of you at once?”

“He was five and he put us across the road, my dad’s back was to us and we were right at the tree line on the other side.”

“And he was _five?_ Wow, that is quite impressive. Was he alright after? Did he get away?”

“I don’t know. I know he got home, our stable master took him and made his family leave the area, my father wouldn’t have them on his land. I found his house a couple of years ago but it was long deserted. I think they built it themselves as well. Where did they come from? Do two that do the same make kids like them?”

Szayel snorted. “If only it were that simple. They don’t know where they came from, the first recorded ones were just babies in normal families but the mothers were blamed with having an affair with a monster or a demon. No proud male could have sired a shifter. And one crops up every now and again in human families, again the woman is blamed for straying but I reckon they aren’t so different from us. My belief is that they are just made slightly differently, like different hair colours or different skills. I bet you’re a fine horseman, better than you are a ladies man anyway. And I fall off anything taller than a pony, yet can flutter any heart string I choose. Does that make us different species because we have different abilities?”

Grimmjow grinned, seeing his intelligent friend regress into his pouty moan of intolerance. Szayel had an excellent vocabulary and when he descended into rant mode Grimmjow struggled to keep up.

Grimmjow went to his bed that night with his head swimming in new information. The rules and regulations with the shifters seemed to unfair but those that rebelled against it were social outcasts and an heir could definitely not put himself in that position. Szayel was the younger brother so he didn’t have as much pressure on him but when he did speak of his brother it was never very descriptive. Grimmjow assumed they weren’t that close.

He lay in his bed thinking of a different universe, where people who were different were just that, different, not wrong or weird. Living alongside people with abilities like that would be unnerving but only because it was new, after a few years it would be normal. One of Szayel’s parting remarks was that the stigma didn’t come from the shifters being wrong, or deformed. The main reason they were hated and shunned was simply because they were better.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Grimmjow was hyper aware of peoples arms after that conversations, wondering if those with long sleeves or gloves were actually hiding something. The current trend among the gentry was for three quarter sleeves that stopped mid forearm and it made so much more sense now. They would want people to be absolutely sure that they were ‘pure’. It just made Grimmjow happier that his family lived so far out of town that those stupid trends hadn’t made it in time for his summer wardrobe. He happily wore his long sleeves and any short sleeves he owned were supposed to be that way not making some stupid point about purity.

He did note that Szayel wore sleeves cuffed around his wrist, clearly of the same opinion as Grimmjow although they didn’t really talk about it much. If Grimmjow was totally honest with himself, he didn’t actually know that much about his friend.

He had learned more about other people he had classes with, a few of them wearing the fashionably short sleeves. Grimmjow didn’t want to be a bigot in reverse though and tried to keep his cool even if the conversations took a drift in directions he didn’t like.

There was a group of shifters walking through the square in front of the main campus one day while Grimmjow and a number of his classmates were sitting, enjoying some of their limited free time in the outdoors. “Oi, Jeaggerjaques, watch this.” One of his peers had thrown his bottle onto the square, the glass shattering as it landed, splattering the legs of two of the shifters. One of them, a small female disappeared then reappeared about half a foot back, fright written on her face. One of the males wrapped an arm around her, his eyes catching the laughing group surrounding Grimmjow. He glared before his group ushered the pair away. Grimmjow turned when one of the men behind him clapped him on the shoulder, Grimmjow turning to face the bigger boy. “She’s a total flake; you can frighten her into shifting with a loud cough sometimes. You’d think they’d keep her out of sight if she can’t control herself.” Yammy was of noble birth but not one of the leading families so he was a bit more laid back compared to some of them. Unfortunately he was also crass and a total bully to not only the shifters but to anyone he deemed lesser to him. On the flip side he was a total kiss up to anyone above him and Grimmjow being an out of towner he could have ended up on the wrong side of the biggest boy in their year but his lineage meant he worthy of some ass kissing.

“And you think this is funny?” Grimmjow kept his tone even, trying to not rip the boy’s head off, figuratively or not.

“You don’t?” Yammy looked around at the others, seeing them quieten and shift about as the tension built.

Grimmjow took a deep breath, knowing that a wrong word here would end badly. “I don’t waste my time on things like this. My father would not approve. In my family’s opinion, Shifters are to be treated as if they do not exist, unless the moment calls for more drastic measures.” Grimmjow was getting better at assuming a pompous tone, too much time spent with Szayel he believed but it did come in handy. The pink haired man would have been proud of him for the diplomatic non answer, not admitting to any side but responding in a desirable way.

He took his leave from the group, pleading a prior arrangement before fleeing to his home outside of the university campus. He could never understand this segregation, this division of human life.

Szayel became one of his constant companions after watching Yammy tease the shifter girl, the pink haired man had no problem using his razor sharp tongue to speak his mind. They did spend time with others but normally the shifter topic was left alone. One the rare occasion Grimmjow was left alone, he spent his time Shifter spotting, being as discrete as possible but watching them, trying to spot what all the other ‘normal’ saw in them.

The nervous girl was around a lot; always in the presence of other shifter but if she had a problem with her control that wasn’t surprising. The girl he’d helped that day with her book was present only in the afternoon on certain days but not ones that meant Grimmjow could always see her. There was a blond male, the one who’d put his arm round the nervous girl and he would stare back at Grimmjow, his eyes half lidded but his dislike clear.

His family visit for the holidays was brief but unpleasant for the most part. Thankfully he was allowed to invite Szayel to stay with them in the town house; Szayel’s parents were not returning to the city for the holidays and he did not want to take the time away from his studies to travel the day and a half to his family’s estate.

It was always a problem to have to try and travel beyond a day’s travel. The city and its surrounding estates were safe enough, the lands patrolled by the guardians but even the city based guardians did not go out of the safe zone in the dark. People like Szayel and his family had to make the trip in chunks, staying at one of the secure hostels over night before continuing the next day. It was one of the major reasons Szayel had not been home since he was ten, the time on the road was no one choice. His family had returned to their estate when Szayel had entered the university and he’d be lucky to see them once a year.

The boys escaped to a youth gathering on the big day, neither of them wanting to join Grimmjow’s parents in their celebration with the high society and they relaxed with some others, partaking in some alcohol but not joining the dancing even after the drinks took effect. They were technically too young to be drinking but they represented some of the higher families so no one wanted to tell them what to do. Szayel did not have a good tolerance to alcohol and he was falling off his chair as the pair chatted, Grimmjow having to put a hand out now and again to steady the smaller man.

“Grimm, you have no idea how boring this place was before you came, you make everything so much brighter, maybe it’s your hair.” Szayel grabbed a hold of Grimmjow’s head, pulling him closer and tilting his head so Szayel was staring straight into the hair he’d been speaking about.

Grimmjow chuckled as he untangled the fingers in his hair, keeping a hold of the hands to stop Szayel launching himself off his chair again as he threw his head back, laughing loudly. Once it seemed the man wasn’t going to fall, Grimmjow placed the hands on their owner’s lap. “Well thank you Szay, but if you won’t mind leaving it attached to my head.” That just brought another peal of giggles out of the other, Grimmjow now shaking his head with a wide grin on his face.

There were plenty of gorgeous women there that night but Grimmjow wasn’t looking, most of them just seemed a bit desperate for attention and he wasn’t that interested. One came right up and plonked herself on his lap, her long dark hair falling over one shoulder and her dress scandalously low cut. “Jeaggerjaques, you’re not dancing, how am I supposed to get close to you if you don’t dance?”

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, lifting the girl up and placing her on her feet, standing so she had no choice in the matter. “I am sorry miss but I have to care for my inebriated friend here. I regret we will not be getting any closer.” Grimmjow gave her a slight bow she was not due but it was polite and he skirted round her, grabbing Szayel’s arm, lifting him and pulling him away. He was very glad he’d developed his shoulders naturally wide as his friend’s legs seemed to have stopped functioning at that point.

They’d nearly got clear when Grimmjow felt someone grab his arm. He turned, expecting another female; or maybe the same one but it was Zommari, one of the nobles in his class but not one he’d had much to do with previously.

“You’re not heading home yet Jeaggerjaques are you?”

“I’m afraid so, Granz has had a little too much and he is staying at my town house this evening.” Grimmjow went to walk past but he was stopped once more.

“He’ll walk it off. Come with us, this evening isn’t over yet.” Zommari was clearly not taking no for an answer and Grimmjow in his alcohol fuelled intelligence decided it was a good idea. It wasn’t just the three of them; Szayel hanging off Grimmjow’s arm, Yammy was in the group as well as several others Grimmjow wasn’t as ‘friendly’ with. They walked into an area Grimmjow wasn’t as familiar with, less residential and more business-like. There were some restaurants and public drinking houses but not ones that Grimmjow and his parents would inhabit.

The city was vaguely rectangular with one third dedicated to the upper class houses including the ruling family’s residence and the other buildings of office. The University divided the rest of the city from the upper class section and other that a few eating places just on the other side of the university, Grimmjow hadn’t spent any time in the city. The buildings were much closer together and there was very little green around. He’d half expected that but he also noted the windows were smaller than the ones in his home but the people who were wandering around seemed cheerful enough.

They stopped at a building with a plain red shingle hanging over the door, no other sign saying what the building was but Grimmjow followed the others in, Szayel taking more of his own weight as the walk and the air brought him back to himself. The entry way was dimly lit but luscious and Grimmjow didn’t realise where he was right away. There was a red bench seat against one wood panelled wall and he walked to it, lowering Szayel down so he could look around more. It wasn’t like any drinking house he’d been to, not that as a sixteen year old he’d frequented many. A body passed by his, making him turn and he spotted a female with her head down, a thin strapped dress on her body exposing her slim arms and shoulders to the room and by habit Grimmjow followed her arms right down spotting the tell-tale tattoos at her wrists. He’d not seen any shifter present them so brazenly and it was only then he realised where he’d been taken. He reached down for Szayel, gripping his shoulder and getting his attention.

“Szay, we need to go.”

Szayel gave himself a shake, looking round for the first time before standing slowly. He came up above Grimmjow’s shoulder but not tall enough to whisper in his ear without assistance. Grimmjow dropped down slightly. “Where the hell have you brought us?”

Grimmjow could tell Szayel knew exactly where they were but was just in shock. “I’m sorry; I didn’t know where we were going.”

“Come on Jeaggerjaques, we’ll find you a good one. Male or female? Doesn’t really matter here.” Yammy just yelled across the room, Grimmjow paling at the question. Persuasion wasn’t an issue unless you were marrying for heirs but he was struggling for a diplomatic answer when all he wanted to do was run away.

“Not tonight, my father would not approve.”

A hooded figure appeared in the arch to the right, hands stuffed in the pockets of the jacket and featured hidden. Grimmjow clocked the newcomer’s height to be around his own, maybe slightly less but his presence was menacing.

“Well if Daddy wouldn’t approve then run away little boy. You are probably quite good at it.” The sneer was evident even if Grimmjow couldn’t see the speaker’s face. “Good to see the city’s finest taking in the sights. Be sure to make it a memorable night.”

The figure walked out of the front door, turning his head towards Grimmjow as he passed but the room was too dim and the hood was a dark grey fabric, stopping Grimmjow making any sort of connection but he could feel the other was staring him right in the eye.

A lady with her clear wrists on show to all in her mid-forearm midnight blue gown appeared, welcoming them but Grimmjow made a swift exit, Szayel on his arm to steady himself as the night air hit them.

“Grimm, I can’t believe you took me there.” Szayel only breathed the words, his head pressed to Grimmjow’s shoulder. From a stranger’s view point the pair looked like a couple but neither cared at that point, more focused on leaving the area.

 One pair of eyes was particularly unfriendly, the hooded figure standing on the corner and watching them leave. Grimmjow clocked him, tucking Szayel closer to him before heading back to the university campus and beyond to his family town house. Szayel was poured into a guest bedroom down the corridor from Grimmjow’s own before Grimmjow joined his parents in the entertaining room for a glass of wine to toast the occasion even if he’d almost have preferred to stay with his peers.

“Well Grimmjow have you had an interesting first term?” Grimmjow’s mother was showing her alcohol level in the rosiness of her cheeks and the dark stain on her teeth from the red wine but she turned to her only child with affection in her eyes.

“Yes Mother, I have been concentrating on economics and mathematics this term. We move on to history and literature next term.”

“And your friends? Obviously the Granz boy but any others?”

“Yes Mother, some. I do get on with Szayel well.” Grimmjow sipped at the ruby coloured liquid. It wasn’t to his taste but he’d been educated in wines with his family owning so many vineyards. He’d enjoyed the ciders he’d got to drink earlier more.

“Yes, it’s such a shame with what happened with the middle child isn’t it?”

Grimmjow pinned his mother down with a gaze, stunned by her statement. “Sorry Mother what do you mean?”

“The middle child, would have been older than your friend, he died about ten years ago. Beautiful child, long blond hair and such a kind face. He was so sweet when the mothers got together. I remember taking you, the little pink haired baby standing out as much as you did love. It was the older brother that I remember though. He was such a pretty young boy.”

“Do you remember his name mother? How did he die?” Grimmjow was genuinely intrigued. Szayel had mentioned his oldest brother but had never spoken of a middle child who’d been lost.

“Iderest, Igfornt no my love I really don’t remember his name. I remember being told that he died because of a condition he was born with but we didn’t want to pry, a mother has to grieve.”

“No matter how he died or what his name was he has departed and it will do us no good to dwell on him. Your friend up stairs is looking worse for wear and I need not remind you that that sort of behaviour will not be accepted from you. Do not think that that little six hour ride is enough to keep your misdemeanours away from my ears boy.”

Grimmjow had to grip the arm of his chair tightly to avoid rolling his eyes at his father. He was waiting for the sign for him to abandon his wine and head to his bed.

“Don’t spoil the holiday dear, Grimmjow is a good boy, he wouldn’t do anything to upset you on purpose.”

Grimmjow saw his mother nod her head to the door and Grimmjow took the gesture as his dismissal, placing his goblet on a coaster and standing, pecking a kiss on his mother’s cheek before he left.

He couldn’t believe he’d ended up in a Home that evening. The thought of that scandalously dressed girl in the entry way made him shudder and picture the nervous girl who he’d seen in the university grounds or the scared one he’d tried to help. If he’d seen one of those in the Home he wouldn’t have been able to leave quietly.

The hooded figure came into his mind as well; the aggression towards him was understandable but still unpleasant. Grimmjow didn’t understand why he’d been the one to be snapped at however. The figure could have been a customer or a shifter working there but neither should have spoken to him in that manner. He brushed off the thought as he undressed himself, laying his clothes on the pouf to be dealt with in the morning.

His thoughts as he drifted to sleep were off Ichigo, the little boy he’d befriended all those years ago and he wondered what his fate had been. After the wounds his father inflicted Grimmjow doubted he’d be fit for labour, possibly the only thing he’d be able to do was ply his body in a Home as well and that thought stuck in Grimmjow’s throat. There was something so alive about the boy that a fate pleasuring others was too grim to swallow. Grimmjow built the image in his head of what the boy would look like as a teen. He’d be tall with that outrageous orange hair topping his head. He’d probably be slim, his body had been a young child’s at the time but very lean even then. Grimmjow wondered if he’d be handsome, beautiful or plain.

Grimmjow knew he wouldn’t be plain, no one like him could be plain of face, their soul wouldn’t allow it. He hoped they’d get to meet one day, even if it was just by chance and if ever there was a day for a wish to be made and possibly granted, Winter Festival was that day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Grimmjow had been looking forward to learning the history section of his first year but it was epically disappointing. The same boring ancient drivel that his tutor had given him was repeated over six months to him so he didn’t even take notes on it. He knew the history of the ruling family. He knew the lineage; he was on the bloody chart! He wanted to learn something interesting, like when the shifters came around, the first battles and incidents with them. Szayel had mentioned something about a culling that happened after the first ‘crop’ matured. All this happened about ten years before he was born but the history teacher seemed obsessed with ancient history that barely affected them now. Yes the battles fought by the founding families three hundred years ago shaped their society but moulded it into what?

Szayel became his second history teacher, the pink haired man also exasperated with the lack of meaningful content in their new lessons. Even in their literature classes they were reading extremely old books. One book that Grimmjow had clocked in his friend’s bookcase was definitely one he’d have to watch his father burn if he ever saw it was the essays on Shifters from an anti-segregation point of view. About a decade ago it was fashionable to support the needy and some of the noble families had taken up the plight of the shifters. Unfortunately not an anyway sort of meaningful but it did bring it more into the public eye and left a trail for people to follow. The Shiba family were one who had been particularly vocal about trying to see that Shifters were not dangerous or to be feared but it all died back down when charitable thinking went out of fashion again.

All together Grimmjow felt that the second term was a total waste of time while in university. His shorthand note taking had improved and the extra time he had when not doing his history reading meant he managed to study his mathematics more and he felt he was up to speed with them as well. It also left time for him to work on himself physically, getting into a workout routine. Szayel was horrified when Grimmjow had asked him to spar but Grimmjow found enough volunteers at the training grounds that the non-violent friend never had to bloody his fists. Unless you counted helping Grimmjow clean the blood off after wards.

Grimmjow started the summer break a fit, tall seventeen year old who looked like a man rather than the timid boy who’d come to the city nearly a year ago. He felt surer of himself physically and was definitely wiser when it came to the etiquette of the city until it became like he’d always lived there.

The summer was when things changed for the worst in the council. A vote was put out in regards to the shifter registration and the talk of limiters and government control and housing was getting passed around and the more Grimmjow heard of it, the more he realised it was more an idea of total control over the people rather than the promised ‘help’. He’d got to sit in on a council meeting with his father who’s had to make a special trip to the city just for that and Grimmjow had got to see the plans for the shifter housing outside the safe zone of the surrounding estates.

The proposed area was basically going to be a fenced camp, out in the plains with little to no shelter and no support from the city. Grimmjow had only ever heard tales of the animals from the plains but the gleaners were definitely the scariest. Silent winged beasts that lifted people and took them away to eat them whole and there was no defence from them. Szayel swore he’d seen a death gleaner once, huge horse sized body with massive wings, each longer than the body stretched out to the side and it cast a big shadow on the ground.

There was talk in the meeting of having central housing for the ‘useful’ shifters, basically the whores and the ones good at moving things so they could be used like animals for the benefit of humans and it was only his father’s presence that kept Grimmjow from flaking out. He looked around the table and he noticed he was the only one wearing full length sleeves, everyone else, including his father were baring their wrists and he knew better than to speak up in their presence.

When he got out he left his father without a word, streaking to his friend’s dorm room and bursting through the door. Szayel was lying on his stomach, a large book open in front of him as his friend slammed the door shut, standing up and approaching the distressed man. “Grimm, what’s happened?” He helped the larger male over to his desk, sitting him on the chair as Szayel perched on the desk surface.

“They’re proposing an internment camp for the shifters, going to round up all of the registered ones first. Szay it’s out on the plains, they’re just going to lock them up to die.”

Szayel didn’t know what to say at first, shocked by his friend’s grief and at the news. “Grimmjow, I need to speak to you seriously, I need to know exactly where you stand on this. From that first day you picked up that book I have been wavering as to whether or not to have this conversation with you. What are your views on shifters?”

“I don’t know! Honestly, I have no strong negative feelings towards anyone.” Grimmjow paused for a moment. “No, that’s not true, I hate people whose ignorance and fear lead to others suffering; people who would purposely hurt some innocent creature for fun or because they are needlessly afraid of them. I would beat the shit out of someone who kicked a puppy or threw a stone at a bird. I don’t see this as much different and no I am not meaning I put shifters in the same bracket as animals. It’s the ones who would do this, this division, they are the animals.”

“Then I need you to come with me. I can’t let this happen without warning someone. Can I trust you; I don’t want to go by myself.”

Grimmjow agreed, willing to help warn poor innocent people. He wanted to spread the word among the privileged, there was no way he was the only person with money and a brain and this idea was madness but warning the affected was a good start. He agreed to meet Szayel in two hours with a packed bag and an alibi for a day or so and the pair headed into the city.

Grimmjow worried at first that they were headed back to that Home and he kept his eyes peeled for the hooded figure again. This time it was daylight however and there was no sign of the mysterious angry person and they passed the street with the Home on it without approaching it.  

They came to the edge of the city, along the perimeter wall to the north in an area Grimmjow had never been. It was mainly residential houses for working class people, small allotments surrounded by three story houses probably filled with more than three families each but the streets were clean and the homes looked cared for. Grimmjow just followed along behind Szayel, glancing over his shoulder every now and then, sure he was being followed but at the same time pretty sure he was just being paranoid. Szayel stopped at a house that backed against the wall, turning to Grimmjow and pulling him down. To a bystander it would look like an embrace but he just wanted Grimmjow’s ear closer.

“Last chance to pull out, I need to know I can trust you. There is so much at stake here.”

“Szayel, you’ve become my brother. I’ve never had one before but I trust you more that my actual family. I swear you have me at your side no matter what is in that house.”

Szayel clasped the back of Grimmjow’s head before turning, keeping a hand on Grimmjow’s wrist as they approached the door. He knocked twice before a panel slid down slightly; the person on the other side in the shadows but it clicked shut after that, the door opening enough for the two young men to squeeze through.

The hallway was dimly lit, only the candle being held by the door man lighting the way in the windowless room but when the door to the left opened, a figure leaving it, the room beyond looked welcoming. The noise coming from it was cheerful and loud, disappearing as the door closed again. They passed the left hand door heading down the narrow corridor to the end where another door waited, the doorman knocking on it before opening. He stood in the doorway, holding the door open for the two young men before closing it after them.

The room beyond the door was dominated by a long table with benches down each side. Crude metal candelabras were placed along the length of the table, cream globlets of wax mounting at the bases and different lengths of tapers on each stand. The surface of the table was pitted with use and could do with a good scrub and sand down but the three men sitting around the end of it didn’t seem to notice. They looked up as Grimmjow and Szayel entered, Grimmjow clocking the hooded figure from the Home at the head of the table. The one to his left stood up, long blond hair falling almost to the man’s waist.

“’Ellie, what are you doing here? I told you to never come here.” The man stood up, staring at Szayel.

“No, you told me to never come here unless it was an emergency. And it kind of is.”

Grimmjow looked between the two speakers, picking out similar features on the faces.

“You should have sent a message like always, and you bring a _friend?_ ” The blond man turned to Grimmjow, looking him up and down and sneering in his direction. Grimmjow automatically stood taller, meeting the glare with one of his own.

“This man is no one’s friend. You certainly can’t trust him. Get out of this house, both of you.” The figure under the hood spoke, features still obscured but the venom was clear in his voice.

Szayel raised an eyebrow at the hooded man. “Excuse me sir but I was speaking to my brother, and this man _is_ my friend and came here with me to warn you. Illie, shit is going down in the council.”

“Brother?” Grimmjow touched Szayel’s arm lightly, drawing his attention back.

“Eh, yes. I don’t think I mentioned my brother Ilfort did I? Ilford, this is my friend Grimmjow Jeaggerjaques, he was in a council meeting this afternoon with his father.”

“Oh, vote to beat down the shifter population some more then? Or is it a more one to one thing you like?”

Both Grimmjow and Szayel were frowning by then, neither liking the way this man spoke to Grimmjow.

“Boys one day you will learn that not everything is a black and white as you see it with your young eyes. Mine may be older and not as keen but I think they see things better now than ever. Now why don’t Young Lord Jeaggerjaques and Granz join us and tell us their news, it must be important or they would not have dared come here in the day light. Gentlemen?” The third man at the table gestured to the bench at his side, drawing Grimmjow’s attention to him for the first time. He was also blond but not in the long shining hair way of Szayel’s brother. This man was older and his hair was more straw like, sticking out underneath a ridiculous green and white striped hat.

The younger men looked at each other before sitting as asked, Grimmjow ending up next to the older man, shifting about on the bench seat a bit to get comfortable.

“Need a cushion?”

Grimmjow snapped a glare up to that hood, starting to hate the one behind it.

“Lord Jeaggerjaques, you do look particularly uncomfortable, care to share your information so that you can leave?”

Grimmjow sighed, looking down at his hands before beginning. “Please, it’s just Grimmjow; I don’t need a title from anyone. And I’m not here to cause a fuss, I don’t even really know where here is. As Szay said I was at a meeting with my father in the council buildings and they started talking about reforms for the shifter registration. I didn’t understand everything at first but the basics is that they are going to introduce limiters, and housing restrictions. From what I can gather they want to basically move the shifters out of the city into a ‘controllable environment’.”

The blond at his side held a hand up, making Grimmjow pause. “I am sorry my lord, but would you mind if I go and get another couple of people, they need to hear this first hand as well.”

Grimmjow turned, holding out a hand to the man. “I told you, it’s just Grimmjow.”

The blond tipped his head back enough so that his grey eyes showed, looking first at the hand then up into Grimmjow’s eyes. He held his hand out, wrist extending out of the green jacket he was wearing clearly showing his registration tattoos. “Kisuke Urahara, not many men will shake my hand Grimmjow.”

Grimmjow didn’t hesitate, clasping the hand in front of him firmly but not tightly and releasing it as he would any other peer handshake. Kisuke glanced over at Ilfort with a slight nod of his head before leaving through the door, returning moments later with yet another blond, this one instantly recognisable to Grimmjow as the half eyed protector of Nervous Girl and another familiar face; only this time the hair was bright crimson.

Grimmjow was floored by the sight of his old friend walking through the door, Renji seeming to be in a similar state. Grimmjow nearly dumped Szayel on the floor as he pushed the bench out, the pink haired man gripping the table to maintain his dignity and Grimmjow faced his past face on, shocked that he was now taller than the other man.

“Renji,”

“Lord Jeaggerjaques, what the hell are you doing here?”

Grimmjow frowned, holding up a hand. “No, me first, what the fuck are _you_ doing here? You disappeared; I never knew where you went!”

“I left, you were old enough to deal and I had to get away. Do you think it was easy for me to watch that day? Do the maths Grimmjow, figure it out, you know what we all are. Once you got old enough to deal with it I had to leave, do you think it was easy to hide what I am from your father? And what if I hadn’t managed to?”

“You’re a shifter?”

Renji rolled his eyes, glancing down at the bench seat at the back of Grimmjow’s legs, moving it so that it banged into his calves, the younger man sitting again. “No shit. Now your turn, what the fuck are you doing here?”

“Dear Grimmy was just getting to the good part; take a seat gentlemen, I think this story might get a bit long.”

The other blond was introduced as Shinji who didn’t spare Grimmjow a friendly glance all the way through his story. Grimmjow expanded on what he’d been saying, recapping the initial bit for the two newcomers but giving as much information as he could. He spoke about the proposed area for the camp and the idea of splitting off the useful to be kept in the city but that was when he was stopped.

“I can’t listen to another minute of this shite. This man is no friend to our kind, he made that perfectly clear ten years ago and no matter what kind of horror stories he wants to spin he will not get us making a spectacle of ourselves in public to rile even more hatred against us.”

Grimmjow turned to the man at the end of the table, having had enough of his hints and nasty words and looks. “Who the hell are you? You hide behind your hood yet say I can’t be trusted; you are the only one who has not given me a name. Why the hell would I come all the way here with my best friend to hurt you?”

The figure stood, banging his fists down on the wood of the table. “You are no one’s friend! You don’t have that capability; you have no right to be here or to even speak to shifters.” He was screaming, pointing his finger at Grimmjow as he spoke. The door to the room creaked open, an audience forming due to the commotion.

Szayel wasn’t having anyone cast his friendship with Grimmjow badly and he stood with a frown on his face, standing at Grimmjow’s side. “You have no idea what you are talking about. Grimmjow is a good man and he isn’t prejudiced against anyone. Who the hell are you to be accusing him of this?”

The figure raised a hand to drop his hood, arms shaking with tension. The hood fell onto his narrow shoulders, bright orange hair revealed to the room long enough to still be under the jacket. Shorter hair was clipped to frame the face showing the high cheekbones and long straight nose over firm lips. Fierce brown eyes flashed golden fire as he met Grimmjow’s eyes for the first time but it was the long silver scar down the man’s cheek, the very tip of it so close to the right eye and the wide base disappearing round his slim jaw bone. “I got a front row seat to this man’s cruelty and negligence. I got to watch him ride away as his own father beat me nearly to death. How do I know he cannot be someone’s friend? Because he claimed to be mine, while watching me bleed.”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Grimmjow stood staring at the revealed face in front of him, the rest of the room blurring into nothing. The hatred on the face didn’t block the man’s features, Grimmjow knowing full well who stood before him without listening to any of the anger fuelled words. The sweet little boy with the big brown eyes was still there, the straight nose and the bright orange hair unchanged but his round face was gone, angular cheekbones and jaw lines showing a lean life. The scar made him flinch, he watched it happen, watched the crop split the smooth face of the little boy as he stood terrified, watching.

Szayel gripped his arm, turning his fury onto the one yelling at his best friend. “He was _seven_ years old for fuck sake! I challenge you to find me a little boy who would have done something then. It eats him up inside still. You have no right to judge him for his father’s actions!” Szayel’s speech was full of gestures with his free hand, defending his unmoving friend.

“Kurosaki, he’s right. You can’t keep blaming the kid for ten years.” Renji didn’t like speaking up but he’d been Grimmjow’s only haven for the few years afterwards, hearing the devastation of his inactions.

Grimmjow stumbled backwards, tripping over the bench at his knees before he was free but he didn’t take his eyes off Ichigo’s. The brown eyes followed his motions, the frown etched deep into his face as he too stepped away from the table. They faced each other across the empty floor, Ichigo standing tall with fury dripping from him. Grimmjow was more hesitant but stood a bit straighter, feeling the impending fight in his bones. He outweighed the other significantly but not only was Ichigo coming from years of built up anger; he had whatever gifts he had at his disposal as well. What Grimmjow did notice was his bare forearms, the sleeves up and his untattooed wrists on display.

Grimmjow’s brain was not working correctly to preserve him, allowing him to speak. “You don’t have a registration mark.”

Ichigo lifted his arms, holding them out and looking at his bare wrists. “Well noticed. Like I’d let anyone mark me more than I already have been.” Ichigo ran his thumb down his scar, Grimmjow following the movement with his eyes. “Beaten anyone else to a pulp recently?”

Grimmjow dropped his head, knowing he didn’t touch the other but was still responsible. “I would never.”

Ichigo shifted so he was directly in front of Grimmjow in a heartbeat. “Just like to watch then? Let other people do the dirty work?” He was so close that Grimmjow could see the variations of colour in his eyes, the green flecks and the gold ones. The tip of the scar curled round the cheek bone, nearly splitting the lower eyelid but stopping just shy of it.

“There is nothing you can say that will change what happened. But I did come here honestly today.” Grimmjow released a puff of air as Ichigo slammed his hands open palmed onto Grimmjow’s chest, knocking him back a few steps.

“ _Honestly?_ Someone that visits a Home, has a Shifter hating father and looks like he has never had to ask for anything in his entire life has just popped down to Shifter Central to give them some friendly advice? And what are we supposed to do with this information? Run away? Doesn’t that do exactly the thing they want? Get rid of us? Have you any idea how many there are here? How many we probably don’t even know about? So great and merciful Lord Jeaggerjaques, tell us what to do? Help us with your noble, educated brain as clearly living in this situation doesn’t give us a clue as to how to get out of it.”

Grimmjow ducked his head again, not knowing what to say. Ichigo ducked down a bit, trying to get eye contact again but Grimmjow denied him. “I don’t know alright? I was just in the wrong place, and heard what was happening. Szayel was the one who wanted to tell you, to warn you.” His voice was low, loud enough for everyone to hear though.

“So still useless then? Just sit at the side lines boy, it’s where you belong.” Ichigo pushed him again, walking away and pulling his hood up, hiding his hair and face.

Szayel was almost speechless, watching his proud and confident friend fold under the wrongful accusations and not even defend himself. The hooded figure remained standing but leaned against the far wall, his face hidden so it was unclear where he was looking but Grimmjow felt his harsh stare still.

“Well I am very glad to see such a demonstration. Next time I will not bother.” Szayel approached Grimmjow, taking his hand and lacing their fingers. Grimmjow glanced up and connected their eyes, Szayel seeing the hurt and guilt in them before he dropped them again. “You know the funny thing is, you persecute him for being exactly like his father therefore being a bigot yourself, the thing you accuse him of. Is it just fear? The same reason people hate shifters? Are you so afraid of what happened that you cannot open your eyes to see what actually happened? He might feel guilty still but that doesn’t mean he _is_ guilty. You are though, and don’t expect me to run to help you anymore. I thought being hated, knowing what it felt like made you understanding, I guess it just teaches you to hate back. Come on Grimm, we’re leaving.” Szayel pulled the taller man to the door, pausing at the threshold. “That is was is most ironic about it, he doesn’t hate, he cares, ask your little friends; they’ve seen him.” Szayel pushed Grimmjow out, not stopping until they were clear of the house.

Grimmjow allowed himself to be pulled along, still not speaking and not really paying attention to where they were going. He didn’t know how long they had walked but he found himself at his house, Szayel pulling him inside and helping him strip out of his coat, handing it to the maid inside. He asked for a tea service for himself and Grimmjow as the young lord was not feeling entirely well before leading Grimmjow into the family room, sitting at his side on the comfortable sofas.

“He’s wrong; get that into your blue head. He is wrong about you. You are so much more than he knows.”

“I didn’t think anyone _hated_ me. Yeah I don’t get along with everyone but that was truly fierce.”

The maid came in, her white starched apron brushing Grimmjow’s arm as she laid the try on the table in front of him. He jumped a bit and she apologised, stepping back with a slight bow. “Forgive me my lord, but you will never please everyone but if I can be a little presumptuous sir?” She continued after a nod. All the staff liked the young master and took it upon themselves to be there for him even if it was only as staff. “True hatred is rare as it requires so much passion. If someone hates you then it is because they care. They care what you think. Try to remember that when you see them again, perhaps a worse effect would be if they had forgotten, if you didn’t mean anything to them.”

Grimmjow nodded, giving the girl a small smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes before pouring the tea for him and his friend.

“You know she’s right? I like this household, you have servants with brains. My mother’s maids were total airheads. So what are we going to do?”

Grimmjow took a slurp of his tea, grinning at the look of disgust on Szayel’s face at the noise. Grimmjow loved tea but hated drinking it ‘properly’. Big gulps filled the mouth with flavour. “What do you mean? Apart from avoiding the shifter areas so he doesn’t remove my head or anything else I don’t know what else there is to do.”

“And the rest of them? My brother? Your friend? That pretty strawberry blond you’re always watching? Or the one you helped that day? Do you not care what happens to them? I know you better than to think you’d condemn all of them because of that one asswipe?”

“I like this side of you, who else speaks to me like this? I don’t know, I was thinking about contacting that Shiba family, the ones that defended them years ago. They weren’t represented in that meeting and it’s kind of clear why.”

“Is that an actual plan?” Szayel held the back of his hand up to Grimmjow’s forehead until Grimmjow ducked away. “Obviously he didn’t knock all the sense out of you. And if we run into your little friend again? You can’t back down to him all the time Grimmjow; he’s in the wrong here.”

“He was five Szay, you can’t blame him. I’ll deal with him eventually; unless I can avoid him, yeah I like that plan better.”

Szayel rolled his honey coloured eyes at his friend. “He blames you and you were young to, anyway enough. You make the contact with the Shiba’s from what I hear the daughter is a bit wild but the eldest son is lovely, in more ways than one.” He winked at Grimmjow before the other left, Grimmjow rolling his eyes with a grin.

_iiiiiiiiii_

Grimmjow had one of the servants pass a message along to the postal boys to request a visit to the family. It was protocol and since his father would probably hear about any visit, he had to make it appear as above board as possibly. It only took an hour or so before a reply came, the boy getting a coin for his fast delivery and Grimmjow read that he was invited for after supper drinks that evening by a K. Shiba but looking the name up didn’t help, both the eldest son and the daughter had names starting with K. The youngest son was called Ginjo and had a bit of a reputation in the city for being a wild boy but since his older sister had her own stories it was almost expected.

Szayel insisted he came along and made sure Grimmjow was dressed correctly and prompt. Grimmjow took the other’s elbow when he tripped up the first step and hadn’t released it when the door opened, Grimmjow’s eyes widening at the sight of the lady in front of them. Kukkaku Shiba was tall for a lady, her dark hair unfashionably cropped close to her head like a boy’s and her body on show far more than a Lady’s should be. Grimmjow struggled to keep his eyes where they should be, not because he was a massive breast fan but because he’d never seen anyone display them so brazenly.

“Evening boys, care to come inside? Don’t worry; nothing will bite you in here, unless you ask really nicely.” She smiled fiercely, walking back and opening the door wider. Grimmjow walked through, pulling Szayel along by the elbow. Neither of them looked their hostess in the eye as they passed her but it just made her grin wider. She closed the door behind them and walked to another one off the hallway, opening it and entering, a quick glance over her shoulder at the pair being the only invitation to follow. Grimmjow gave Szayel a quick glance before swallowing, his mouth dramatically dry all of a sudden. The woman had a long dress on, drop shouldered and low cut and the skirt pulled up with a rosette at the side to show off her stocking covered legs. She was beautiful but a bit scruffy at the same time and was not wearing any makeup, very unusual for someone of her station. There had also been a strong smell of alcohol from her, a dark and spicy aroma that was thick in the hallway as well.

Deciding they’d hesitated enough in the hallway, the two entered the room they’d been bid to, glancing around to see the expected opulence of a noble family but this was still very comfortable and was missing the uptight sofas and high backed chairs usually seen in the drawing room. Their hostess was slumped on a chaise to the side, the legs of the chair very short so it looked like she was almost sitting on the floor. There was a heavy set man on the floor at her side, seated cross legged on some cushions with a wooden tankard in his hand, laughing loudly at something she’d said. The third person in the room turned towards them a warm smile on his handsome face as he saw them, beckoning them closer.

Grimmjow saw what Szayel was talking about when he got to study the eldest brother, Kaien Shiba was very handsome and welcoming, gesturing to two low comfy chairs situated round a low table in the centre piled high with bottles. The floor had a few lying in their sides as well and Grimmjow couldn’t count them all quick enough but it was a lot between just three people.

“Well it took you long enough boys, thought you’d chickened out.” Kukkaku toasted them with her silver tankard before taking big gulps out of it, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand afterwards.

Grimmjow didn’t have to look at Szayel to know what his face must look like. If he sneered at Grimmjow slurping his tea, this display must be making him sick.

“Please forgive my sister, she is slightly indisposed. If I had _known_ we were having guests this evening I would have had the liquor cabinet locked. Please sit, I am Kaien Shiba, I only know you by reputation Lord Jeaggerjaques, how can I be of assistance?”

Kukkaku snorted. “And that is exactly why I _didn’t_ tell you they were coming, you become such a spoilsport.”

“Please, call me Grimmjow; this is my friend Szayel Granz. I am actually here as part of a history project. I hope you don’t mind me asking a few questions?”

“Then call me Kaien, and I do not mind answering any questions but I am not sure how _I_ can help you with history, I am not that much older than you and other than the classes you are taking now, I am a poor history student all truth told.”

“It’s more your family history, your family name came up in defence of shifters in the past, I was just hoping for some more information if you could.” Grimmjow didn’t need any fancy powers to feel the atmosphere change in the room. Ginjo who’d been sniggering away to himself has ceased as did Kukkaku’s noisy drinking and though Kaien hadn’t moved, he’d tensed up.

“Since when did the University assign shifter history to first years? And isn’t it summer break anyway? I am sorry you have wasted you time coming here this evening Lord Jeaggerjaques but I cannot help you, good evening.” Kaien stood gracefully, heading to the door to open it.

“You know I am getting a little sick of people calling me that. It’s like a brand on me, like a permanent mark on me that means I am different and to be feared. The name Jeaggerjaques just does something to folk. I do not judge you for your name; I don’t judge anyone for anything but their selves and their actions. Do not put me under a bracket reserved for others.”

“You speak of being put under a brand like you mean something else. Speak plainly or leave.” Kaien shut the door, standing in front of it with his arms crossed over his chest defensively.

“Shifters, you helped them, I am trying to. Can you help?” Grimmjow couldn’t put it any simpler and was taking great risk with his speech but didn’t want to waste any more time. It was for that reason he reckoned that Kaien softened, understanding in his eyes as he nodded.

“Ginjo, bed time.” Kaien’s tone didn’t suffer any arguments and the younger brother recognised that, tutting but finishing his drink and leaving the room. “He’s too young and dumb to be involved in this, one day he’ll be ready but not yet.”

Kaien sat back down, curling his frame around in his chair as he bid Grimmjow to explain, patience written on his face. “Grimmjow, I don’t know what I can do to help. I mean I want to but I can’t see how. It’s not like my family has much power. You’re the one who holds all the cards here.”

Grimmjow ducked his head, hands clasped over his open knees. “Yeah I know, I can just image me going to my father and asking for his blessing for the family to vote against this. That is a total fantasy anyway, he’d kill me first.”

“Grimmjow he’s your father, he’d never hurt you. If you explained he’d understand.”

Grimmjow looked over at Kukkaku who’d spoken, incredulity written on his face. “No, if it meant it would cover it up he’d kill me. What about other families? I just don’t know them.”

Kaien looked over at his sister who nodded. “Kuchiki would be with us, Byakuya is a stuck up but his heart is in the right place. He was in love with a shifter once upon a time but she died in a riot, he’s never got over it. Shihouin as well and they’ve both got a lot of clout.”

A gentle knock at the door stopped their speech, Kaien calling out for the person to enter. A small girl pushed the door open, rubbing at her eyes as she blinked at the bright lights. “Cousin, Ginjo has fallen asleep in the bathroom again. Karin needs to use it.”

Kaien smiled warmly at her, nodding his head. “Alright Yuzu, I’ll be there in a moment. Tell Karin she can use mine if she can’t wait.”

Szayel was smiling warmly as the girl closed the door, sighing for a moment. “She is a beauty; I didn’t know you have younger family staying here.”

“My cousins, they just turned ten a little while ago. They usually stay out on the estates but there have been too many gleaners in the area for them to sleep at night. Those beasts need to be eradicated.”

“The Shiba estate is far out isn’t it? Further than mine.” Szayel turned to their host, tracing his jaw line and cheekbones with his gaze as he listened.

“Yeah, we pass Granz about a day before we get home. We used to stop there on our travels; I remember you and your brothers.” There was emphasis put on the word brothers, both visitors picking up what they meant. “I believe we have a mutual friend in this, have you meant with Urahara? I am sure you would remember him if you did.”

Grimmjow hadn’t forgotten the straw blond from the house earlier. “Yes we met him today when we went to warn them but it didn’t end well.”

Kaien frowned, glancing at Szayel for a second before something crossed his mind. “Ah, I am guessing that Kurosaki was there? The hooded man? Yeah he’s doesn’t really like humans, he puts up with some of them.”

“He showed his face, very angry and just damn rude to be honest. And to not like an entire race, it makes him as bad as Grimmjow’s father.” Szayel was still smarting about the incident.

Kaien chuckled. “Tell me you didn’t say that to him? I know Kurosaki quite well and I know exactly why he wouldn’t have reacted well to seeing you Grimmjow.” Kaien saw the larger man’s face fall, Grimmjow looking to the side as guilt fell onto his shoulders again. Kaien put out a hand and gripped his knee. “Hey, you’re not to blame; he’s got some major issues. But he actually showed his face? That is something.”

Grimmjow frowned, looking at their host closer, seeing the sharp cheekbones and straight nose and seeing similarities to the prejudiced shifter. Kaien met his eyes and grinned ruefully.

“That didn’t take you long. He’s like my twin except for the hair. Different daddies I promise but they were cousins. He’s my second cousin of something like that. And yes, I think he’s an ass too.”

“That’s why your family helped the shifters? Because one of you is one?”

“Oooo I know it seems like we are now best friends but for some things it is still too soon. Look I know this is going to frustrate you but I can’t tell you anymore. Kurosaki is family but that doesn’t leave this room. His little sisters are here and what society would call normal so for their sake if no other reason you have to give your word on this. I am going to speak to my friends in the other families and see what they can do but since you have made it clear that you cannot help then you need to stay out of the way, for your sake of nothing else. I’ll have a word with the others and perhaps even the Steward, I’m sure Isshin and his brother will be interested in this.”

The Steward was one of the elected officials from the lesser sons to see to the basic running of the city including the city guardians. The current Steward was Isshin Zaraki, a younger sibling of Kenpachi Zaraki the head of the Guardians and the pair was not to be messed with. It was a threat the Guardians used to make the unruly boys of the city behave, or go and see Zaraki.

Grimmjow didn’t like being told to butt out for the second time that day but there wasn’t much he could do about it, the man was right. If he wasn’t able to stand up when they needed him he was pretty much useless. All he could do was to play the dutiful son and learn what he could to help them out. Kaien said he’d stand as a half way between them to save Grimmjow running into the angry shifter again if he did manage to come up with any more information.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Grimmjow spent a month and a half trying to be himself but failing miserably. It was an odd feeling but he just felt wooden, going to class for his second year lessons on politics and philosophy but not really taking any of it in. He read the textbooks, coming into contact with official shifter policies for the first time including the registration acts. He found out that tattooing occurred as young as three in some cases, really as soon as the child displayed ‘unnatural tendencies’. There were some case studies that he read about children able to avoid detection for years but they always got caught eventually. The documents read that the city was confident that there were no shifters of adult age that hadn’t been registered living within the city walls. That alone made Grimmjow chuckle knowing two examples by name. Renji’s wrists were also clear and that made Grimmjow happy. He wished there was a way to contact him, get closer to him but he couldn’t risk his position with his family.

Grimmjow excelled in his politics class and was invited to take part in the annual debate which usually included only third years. The thought of getting up in front of his seniors was daunting but he’d have to get used to it with his future. He was looking forward to the time he could stand as a true Lord and have his vote counted fully. It was a long way off though; even his own father wasn’t the head of the family yet.

The debate was an invitation only event but most of the major families were invited and the university alumni as well. Grimmjow had recognised Kaien sitting with a huge man with long dark hair and an eye patch covering one eye. Kaien waved slightly in his direction and the other man grinned wolfishly as well. Grimmjow forced a small smile on his face which dropped as he spotted his father sitting with other lords to the side. Byakuya Kuchiki sat with a small dark haired woman at his side, the girl looking about the same age as Grimmjow; perhaps a couple of years younger and her wide violet eyes took in the room with a clear Kuchiki gaze. Byakuya’s other side was taken up with a dark skinned woman with a wild smile, chatting to the stoic man who did not react, sending her into peals of laughter. Grimmjow concentrated on naming the people he could, trying to distract himself from the wait.

His team mate Ulquiorra cleared his throat to gain his attention before gesturing to the front, a tall dark haired man standing and waiting for the room’s attention.

“Welcome to this year’s debate, proving to be an interesting one. As usual the topic is secret till now and this will be a test of our competitors’ knowledge as well as their debate skills. The topic is one close to my heart obviously. Teams, the Guardians of the city patrol our outlying estates and keep our city safe. Do you believe they should have more powers for control?”

The debate lasted four hours, both teams having several turns telling their side. Grimmjow’s team were given the angle of protesting the question on the basis that citizens had rights where the other team were defending the Guardians. Grimmjow had to be very careful, he couldn’t get personal with this with his father in the room and he also couldn’t say his true feelings. He had to rely on basic facts, relaying what he’d learned and keeping any sentiment out of it. It helped that as the youngest member of the team he wasn’t asked to speak much but he listened to everything said. When the topic of shifters came up he had to bite his tongue to keep from looking up at his father to see his reaction. One compromise given out by his team was the increase of control over the shifter population and Grimmjow again had to hold himself back. He glanced over at Sousuke Aizen, the boy who was currently speaking and whose family had also been present that day during the meeting in the holidays. Clearly he was aware of the proposed internment camps and limitations and was drawing on that for this debate. He allowed himself a peek at his father but the man just looked bored, not even looking down at the speakers.

At the end the man who’d introduced the topic stood up, calling time on the debate and leading the room in a round of applause for the debaters. “Congratulations to both sides, it is always good to hear some fresh perspective on dusty topics. On the conclusion of this debate we have to award the prize to the Protestors this year, who valiantly defended most of our population today. Thank you all for a good debate and that is it until next year. Thank you.” The man dropped a slight bow before stepping to the side, heading for the losing team first to shake their hands.

“Ulquiorra, who is that?” Grimmjow asked the closest member of his tea, not really knowing the other.

“That is the Steward; I would have thought you would have known that by now. Clearly you have been a very good boy. Not that I have heard anything different Jeaggerjaques.”

Grimmjow frowned, wondering at that odd last statement. He’d not misbehaved over the past year, that was true but the boy was inferring he’d heard of him personally, not just his name. He walked after him, briefly shaking the Steward’s hand, not really looking at him except to frown at the unkempt half beard on the other’s face before catching up to Ulquiorra. “What did you mean? What have you heard about me?”

Ulquiorra turned, pausing to allow the other members of their team to pass; the other’s clapping him on the shoulder in congratulations. When the corridor was clear he turned to Grimmjow. “I have just heard that you are different, that you don’t judge as quickly as some. I am glad to see that perhaps rumours are, for once, true. Excuse me.”

That wasn’t the only odd occurrence Grimmjow had with random people in the university. The blond Shinji didn’t ever speak to him but looked at him with less hostility and nodded in his direction once.

He was heading to meet Szayel at his dorm room one evening after a meeting with his student mentor when he heard a small scream, clearly muffled but close by. He stopped at the corner to see Nervous Girl standing with her back pressed to the wall and two familiar figures in from of her. Yammy was easy to spot from a distance and Abirama was of similar build but he hadn’t seen them together much. It was Yammy’s meaty hand that had muffled the girl’s scream and tears fell from her eyes and trailed over his hand.

All thoughts of staying in the side lines and keeping his head down disappeared from his head; he wouldn’t allow this to happen. He spotted a man dressed in the uniform of a university worker and he grabbed him, demanding he find a Guardian immediately before releasing him and heading for the three round the corner. Chances were that he was going to get his ass kicked but at least he’d be able to live with himself.

“Walk away now and I won’t report you.” Grimmjow stopped far enough away that they couldn’t grab him but near enough that they knew who it was in the dimming light.

“Jeaggerjaques, fuck off or join in. Daddy won’t hear about it from us that’s for sure.”

“This is illegal and you know it. Let her go and leave.” Grimmjow folded his substantial arms across his chest, standing as tall as he could. The other two had a couple of inches on him but he’d seen Abirama move in the training room and had sparred against him. If the pair worked together they could take Grimmjow down but not individually.

“Seriously? You’d take us both on for some shifter cow?” Abirama turned towards Grimmjow but Yammy was keeping his hand on the girl’s mouth. If she screamed she could bring the Guardians to them, or more shifters and then they would be in trouble.

“I’ll stop you from committing a crime on a person of this city yes.”

“I’ve wanted to smash your pretty face in since you beat me in training. There aren’t any rules out hear pretty boy. Here you’ll get hurt.” Abirama lunged for him his arms closing like a bear trap but Grimmjow was faster, turning out of them and standing to the side, keeping his eye on both of them. Abirama kept attacking the same way, trying to wrap his arms around the smaller man and he knew if it happened it would end badly. A fist clipped his head once, making a few stars dance his vision but he retaliated worse, socking a good punch into his opponent’s kidney and drawing a groan. The larger man had poor defence, relying on his superior strength and though he landed a good few hits on Grimmjow, ultimately he didn’t stand a chance. When he went down onto one knee Grimmjow turned on the other, Yammy looking at the tall strong man waiting to beat him up and down to his companion in the dirt. He let the girl go before heading to Grimmjow stopping only when he heard the Guardian’s whistles sounding, three figures appearing round the distant corner. Yammy grabbed Abirama up and headed in the other direction leaving Grimmjow with a bleeding eyebrow and a swelling lip. There was other damage to his body but he felt good, glad he’d done the right thing.

“Are you alright? Did they hurt you?” Grimmjow turned to the girl, walking over. He glanced at the Guardians who were striding their way, still far enough that he couldn’t make out any features.

“We have to go, you don’t understand, you’ll get in trouble.” The girl grabbed his arm and pulled him away, dashing him down a narrow street, turning down another until they had taken eight turns, Grimmjow totally lost. She was fast on her feet and had an iron grip around Grimmjow’s arm, making him run to keep up with her. It wasn’t until they turned at the wall of the city that Grimmjow knew where they’d been heading, the girl running up to the door and it opening at her approach. The doorman from before was there, closing it after them and looking at Grimmjow ruefully.

The girl pulled him along, heading for a door on the corridor and pulling him along. It opened up into a kitchen and Grimmjow was pushed onto a bench along the wall, the girl pulling his face up to look at it. “Oh I can’t believe you did that for me, thank you.” She touched the side of his lip, making him wince away.

“Don’t worry about it, are you alright?”

“Lord Jeaggerjaques, what are you doing here?” Szayel’s brother had been working in the kitchen when Grimmjow had been dragged in and the headed over, wiping his hands on his trousers and wincing at the look of Grimmjow’s injuries. “What happened?”

“He saved me from two norms, they weren’t being very nice.” The girl walked off, getting a clean towel and wetting it from the tap. She brought it over and pressed it to Grimmjow’s eyebrow, hissing in sympathy when he pulled away at first. He took it from her, thanking her quietly and dabbed his sore bit, looking at the pink tinge on the cloth before holding it there. His abdomen was aching now after the run thanks to a kick from his opponent and he hoped Abirama was feeling every single hit he’d landed on the man.

The door to the kitchen opened and Urahara popped his hat covered head through, smirking when he saw Grimmjow. “Grimmjow, how nice of you to visit! Oh dear did you run into a wall on your way here?”

“Two of the university lads were hassling the young miss here, I couldn’t ignore that.” Grimmjow just ducked his head; not wanting all this attention and he wished he’d shook the girl loose and ran the other way.

“Aw handsome and valiant! Orihime I think you have an admirer. Shinji did say he’s been staring. Now Grimmjow you know a relationship like this will be nearly impossible to maintain.”

Grimmjow felt all the blood leave his face, the girl looking at him with her hands clasped under her chin. He looked at her ‘like that’ for the first time, seeing a gorgeous young girl with an over developed chest modestly covered but he didn’t feel anything for her ‘like that’. He shook his head, not wanting to cause offence but didn’t want to lead anyone on. “Eh, no sorry.  It’s not like that. Miss, I am glad you are ok but please don’t presume,”

“N-no Lord Jeaggerjaques. I am so grateful that you would go through that for someone like me though.”

Grimmjow shook his head, running his free hand along the back of his neck. “Don’t do that; don’t put yourself in a bracket. Don’t think that because you’re born different to me that I wouldn’t help anyone.”

The girl blushed before nodding, pushing her hands under her chin more.

“You’re a good man Grimmjow, come on and we’ll fix you up.” Urahara clapped him on the shoulder before standing to retrieve a box. Orihime washed her hands before rolling her sleeves beyond her elbow, exposing her tattoos and she tied her hair back in a tail. The shy girl Grimmjow had nicknamed had disappeared for a moment, this female demanding he remove his shirt, taking it and folding it gently before asking him to sit straight. Urahara placed the box on the side of the bench before crouching down beside her. Grimmjow lifted his left arm as instructed and winced as slim fingers dug into his injured side. Urahara told him to take a deep breath, Grimmjow obeying and managing without much difficulty.

Grimmjow was fully inspected, made to stand and twist to prove he was really uninjured and was sitting again with Urahara dressing the split on his eyebrow when the door opened again, Ichigo appearing with his hood up, the head looking around before stopping at Grimmjow, the shoulders tensing.

“What is he doing here?” Ichigo stood with his body tense, looking like he was ready for a fight.

“Grimmjow rescued dear Orihime from some bad thugs and we were just making sure he hadn’t been injured in the process.” Urahara didn’t spare Ichigo a glance as he teased the last of the dried blood out of Grimmjow’s eyebrows.

“Get him out of here.” Ichigo turned to walk away when Ilfort snorted. “What is the problem?”

“He’s just saved your friend and you throw him out? Don’t you think that is harsh, even for you?”

“I don’t want him anywhere near me or anyone else here, he can’t be trusted.” Ichigo turned that dark hood to Grimmjow again, malice dripping from him.

“Kurosaki, if you have a problem with him being here after he’s helped then perhaps you are the one that has to leave?” Urahara’d had enough with the other’s temper tantrums.

Grimmjow sighed, knowing he’d just make things worse if Ichigo was made to leave his own house because of him. “Look, I’m fine, I’ll go. I’m sorry to bother you. Please don’t walk home in the dark again Miss Orihime. I’ll get out of your way.” Grimmjow stood, lifting his shirt and pulling it on. He just held his jacket in his hand as he skirted the people in the room, leaving quickly. He walked past the doorman, the man barely glancing up from his seat near the portal before Grimmjow had thrown the door open and left, the night air hitting him fiercely. It was very near the Winter festival again and he hadn’t really dressed for the weather for the short walk from the university to his home, let alone from the middle of the city. He threw his jacket on, fastening it to try and preserve any of the heat left from the house. He didn’t get far before a hand grabbed his arm, halting his progress. Considering where he was, he tensed and jerked his arm back, turning towards the person while backing away. The hood was instantly recognisable but it wasn’t a sight he welcomed.

“I’m leaving, I won’t come back.” Grimmjow turned to leave but he was stopped but the man shifting into his path. “I didn’t mean to come in the first place, I’ve hardly been looking you out. Can I just go home; I really don’t have it in me to fight tonight.”

“Why?”

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, too tired to deal with the obscure question. “What? Why what Ichigo?”

“Don’t call me that, you don’t have the right to call me that.”

“Why? Because I pissed myself in fear the day my dad almost killed you? I searched the wood for your house, I helped Renji wash your blood from his clothes and I have never forgiven my father or forgotten the look on your face as he made me leave. I don’t mean to bring up that horrible experience and for that reason I’ll stay away from you.” Grimmjow turned again, getting yanked back round harsh enough to jerk his sore side. “Look I’m not even going to pretend I get this, I’m not going to say I understand but there is only so many times I can apologise.”

“Why are you doing this? Getting involved?” Ichigo dropped his hood, meeting Grimmjow’s eyes directly. The scowl on his eyebrows was deep and his eyes were still spitting fire but he looked like he was listening this time.

“Because this is wrong. What happened that day ten years ago was wrong. That’s it, no complicated reason, no hidden agenda. Good night.” Grimmjow walked round Ichigo, hands buried deep in his pockets.

_iiiiiii_

Grimmjow avoided direct contact with any shifters for four months, not looking at Shinji or Orihime when he was in University and spending most evenings alone in his home. Szayel had noticed and remarked on his withdrawal but Grimmjow could only remark that he was just preserving himself. He was in contact with Kaien on a fairly regular basis for the obvious reason as well as having someone he could talk to openly about his worries. Szayel was a constant companion as well, usually accompanying him to the Shiba home to gaze at his latest crush, Kaien oblivious to his affections but Szayel was just looking. It did give Grimmjow a bit of comic relief, watching his friend sigh softly whenever Kaien laughed or stretched.

The winter festival had been uneventful as Grimmjow had refused the invitation to the youth gathering that year, spending the time in Szayel’s dorm room to avoid his parents. His father was stand offish as normal and his mother had twittered on about missing him becoming a man but it didn’t mean Grimmjow was going to sit for three days and nights with them.

From Kaien’s reports it seemed like some of the families were unaware of the vote to change the registration of shifters even if it was due to occur that coming summer. Grimmjow would be eighteen in time to have a minor vote but those votes rarely meant anything. Byakuya was not impressed he was excluded from certain meetings and had been making it vocal around the council. That did mean he was present at the meeting early in the new year but as the plans were being drawn up ‘just in case’, the meeting was no longer just about the vote, but the logistics when it went through. Grimmjow sat during that meeting soaking up all the details he could, his father nodding with a small smile when Grimmjow asked him a question to clarify one of the points made and he answered it fully.

“Grimmjow I have to say I am very proud that you are taking an interest in this. I have been getting excellent reports from your politics lecturer and I have been making inquiries to get you an apprenticeship after your third year. We haven’t had a judge in the family for a few generations and I know your mother is proud of you also. With strong leadership this city will stand strong against outside forces.”

Grimmjow knew his father didn’t mean other countries but other species, in his eyes. He didn’t know what to say, the idea of going into politics and law seriously had crossed his mind but it wouldn’t be in the frame of mind his father would approve of. Unfortunately he risked being disinherited and a nameless, homeless man didn’t make much of an impact. From what Kaien said about Ichigo’s father that was what happened to him, he’d chosen to leave his family for a reason Grimmjow hadn’t been told yet but he could make an educated guess that it was to do with Ichigo or something related to that. Kaien didn’t get to know his grandparents as they died when he was still young and his parent’s weren’t involved in the council, having stepped down young, leaving their eldest son to represent the family.

Grimmjow’s only hope was to speak up when he was older and laid some decent ground work up until then. Perhaps a judge would be a good move as they were involved in more than even the family heads were and most of their deliberations were done in private and he wouldn’t have to speak up in front of his father.

Yammy wasn’t impressed with him after that night before the Winter Festival but hadn’t mentioned anything to anyone as far as Grimmjow knew. They didn’t have much to do with each other academically and Grimmjow wasn’t looking for any new acquaintances, especially bigoted bullies. Grimmjow had been waiting for some sort of retaliation but when it didn’t come, Grimmjow relaxed.

Grimmjow met with Kaien at his home after that second council meeting, Szayel unable to join them that evening. He even had a cup of Kukkaku’s favourite rum, trying not to grimace when he swallowed the fire water but he did start to enjoy it. Kaien was good company and Kukkaku was so laid back she often was horizontal. He spoke of his childhood, growing up after the incident with Ichigo and Kaien listen with a sympathetic ear, knowing one side of the story but it was interesting to hear another. A message came that evening from Urahara, asking Kaien to meet him that evening and Grimmjow was invited by extension. He was reluctant to go but Kaien insisted, saying he was providing most of their source information and had a right to hear what was bring said on the other side. Grimmjow was glad that Ichigo wasn’t present at the meeting in the back of a public house and he met with other shifters who were reluctant to give their names at first. He found that offering a hand shake to those who were normally shunned went a long way in breaking ice especially when it was possible that some of these people were touch telepaths. There wasn’t anything he tried to hide, none of his information or knowledge was privileged and as exciting as his student lectures were, they weren’t private.

He left that meeting feeling very positive in that there were some big family names coming out in defence and were willing to do it publically. He’d learned that the vote was going to be kept quiet ‘to avoid public unrest’ but some of the big wigs now getting involved were going to make sure it was leaked to the right sources.

The plans being laid down were the limitations that were going to be imposed. Rights to an education were being looked at, no point in allowing shifters to attend the university when they didn’t even live within the city and the education that was to occur within the camps was to be strictly monitored to avoid any negative views on the general public and council.

Grimmjow hadn’t been able to get a close look at the layout plans for the camps because they were deemed preliminary but the layout was cramped with little outlet for entertainment. The camp was getting designed to be high maintenance for those living there to ‘avoid idle misdemeanours’.  Basically keeping them busy so they don’t have time to complain or revolt.

Grimmjow walked home that evening, aware he was being watched and pretty sure the person was wearing a hood but he acted like he didn’t notice, head swimming with information anyway and in no mood for another argument. If Ichigo wanted to haunt him then he was welcome to it.

It wasn’t till a week later Grimmjow realised he had been overconfident, and that his actions had been observed by the wrong person. He’d been heading home from lectures to prepare for another meeting with Kaien at his house with Szayel. The pink haired man was meeting him there and had left strict instructions for him not to be late and to dress nice, but not that nice since Szayel was still a bit infatuated with their host.

Kaien still hadn’t noticed Szayel’s puppy love, the pink haired man’s attempt at sitting closer, laughing at all of the others jokes and sending a very nice Winter gift to ‘the Shiba family’ from both of them but he was reluctant to show his hand. Kaien was unattached and hadn’t had any publicly known relationships so his preference was a mystery to both of the younger men and neither wanted to make the older one uncomfortable around them. Whatever Szayel was wearing that evening was probably planned to make an impact and Grimmjow would support his friend anyway he could, even if it was just in dressing plainer.

Entering his home he greeted the maid at the door, stripping his jacket off with her help and thanking her when she took it.

“Lord Jeaggerjaques would like to see you in the Drawing room sir.” The maid bobbed a light curtsey before leaving with his jacket in her hands.

Grimmjow’s face paled, wondering if it was his father or Grandfather in the room to see him. Neither was a good option if he was honest, especially if they were there unannounced. He checked himself over and brushed the creases out of his trousers before walking into the room, glad of the expensive and forgiving fabric and held his head up high as his father turned his way. He knew something was wrong as the man stood, the tension in his body was very apparent.

Without saying a word, Grimmjow’s father lifted a pile of paper work, holding it up for Grimmjow to see before dropping it onto the low table in the centre of the room. Grimmjow walked round the table to look down at the paper work and paled as he realised it was the notes between Kaien and himself about their meetings. It was fairly innocent, perhaps needing some explanation but Grimmjow knew he’d have to be careful. He did not expect a stinging slap across his face from his father’s hand before the man said a word.

“I do not find it appropriate to hear from _Llargo_ that my son has been involved with shifters. To hear that you were involved in a scrap does not concern me but then to find out that it was in _defence_ of one of them is unacceptable. I told you years ago that I would not tolerate behaviour like that and I would have thought that seeing the punishment would have made you realise how pointless it is to be associated with them. Clearly you need a reminder. I have contacted your classes to let them know you will not be attending for two weeks, you will have work sent home for you.”

Grimmjow frowned, cheek throbbing from the slap. “Are you sending me back to the estate?”

“No, you will stay here; I do not want to see you for a while after this.”

Grimmjow took a back step as his father lifted the long black leather crop from the sofa he’d been sitting at.

“You will stand like a man and take your punishment or it will be worse.” 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Grimmjow didn’t leave the house for a week after his father left, the man leaving the next morning without a word to his son. He’d been left in the drawing room on his side until he had enough energy to get himself to the bathroom. His father had instructed the staff to leave him unaided and he had to tend to his injuries himself, some of the ones on his side going round too far to see properly even with a mirror. His father had left his face almost untouched, hadn’t hit him with the crop anyway but he had an impressive black eye and bruised cheek bone. After a week he could already tell he had at least two new scars, or he would have when they fully healed. His father made sure to leave him with visual mementos.

Szayel tried to come and see him the day after but he had informed the staff that he didn’t want to see anyone and he had been sent away. Kaien sent a message that day as well but Grimmjow didn’t even open it. He didn’t know how to proceed now, his survival instincts telling him to cut all ties to Kaien and the others and to just do as his father wished; being the dutiful son but it still smarted. His father tried to beat obedience into him but it had the reverse effect.

The second week he made it out of the house and started to attend his classes, assuring his professors that he was well and apologising for his absence. He’d worked on the required topics and done the assigned reading so he wasn’t behind his classmates, sitting and listening as was expected. Szayel pounced on him at morning break, them not having first classes together and Grimmjow had turned grey as his wounds protested, a damp feeling sticking his shirt to his back.

 “Grimmjow! What was wrong, they told us you were sick. Why couldn’t I come and see you? I could have brought you stuff and your work; your staff wouldn’t even let me in.”

Grimmjow had to take a breath to control himself, standing from his bench and lifting his bag. He couldn’t sling it in his shoulder as it was too painful. He went to walk away, keeping his bruised cheek from view but Szayel wouldn’t allow that. His slim fingers gripped Grimmjow’s jaw, pulling him round and he let out a low gasp at the sight of his friend’s face.

“Leave it Szay.” Grimmjow pulled himself free and walked away, heading for a more private corner to be alone.

His friend seemed to listen however and Grimmjow was left to himself the rest of the day, struggling through his classes even with the dull ache in his side. A quick check in the restrooms had shown one of the larger splits had been weeping after Szayel jerked him and the deep red in the skin round them was a bad sign. He’d get one of his staff to call a medic when he got home.

He had a meeting of the debate club after lectures, he did consider not going but he decided he might as well stay for it. A major part of that decision might have been Szayel hanging around at the end of the day. The meeting proved to be a bit of a bust, the group just picking a topic and arguing for the sake of it. Grimmjow chose to observe that night, not paying the slightest bit of attention.

He left, grimacing more than smiling at his peers as they went out into the dark and he turned to head home, feeling light headed in the cool evening air. As usual he felt the eyes following him as he walked, and he spotted the familiar hood hanging around. His head stayed fuzzy and when Ichigo appeared in front of him again he wasn’t sure if he’d blacked out for a second or if he’d shifted. He reached out to the wall near him, leaning for a second.

“Not tonight Ichigo.” Grimmjow didn’t really thing when he used the man’s first name, it was how he thought of him after all. He felt his breath coming harder than a moment ago and there were spots in his vision.

Ichigo didn’t get a chance to answer before he had to grab a hold of Grimmjow to help him keep his feet. One hand pressed against Grimmjow’s front and the other wrapped round his back. Ichigo glanced behind him before walking the man in the opposite direction. Grimmjow managed to keep his feet and allowed the other to take him where ever he chose because he lacked the ability to protest.

He came around in a very opulent room, velvet headboard behind his head and smooth sheets under his heat. Golds and purples filled his eyes as the opulence soaked in. It was instantly apparent that it wasn’t his bedroom, or even his house and he didn’t recognise anything in the room except the person sitting at his bed side with red rimmed eyes. Szayel looked like he’d either been drinking or crying and when Grimmjow woke he jumped up, kneeling at the man’s side with one hand on Grimmjow’s own.

“Grimm! Oh my god I’m glad you’re alright, I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you.” Szayel squeezed Grimmjow’s hand before slapping it. “Why the hell didn’t you tell me you were injured?”

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, lifting his hand to rub it over his face, trying to sit up but groaning and just rolling to his side. “Where I am? What’s going on?”

“What’s going on is that you’ve got an infected wound on your side and a bad fever from it. Grimm it could have been a lot worse, you were brought here last night, if you’d been alone you could have been in real trouble.”

“Who brought me here, and where exactly are we? I’ve never been here before.”

Szayel chuckled, shaking his head. “You have been here, you brought me here. We’re in the Home we ended up in a couple of years ago, and Kurosaki brought you here, you collapsed into his arms if the tales are to be believed.”

“Ichigo brought me here? I remember speaking to him after debate club. Can you accompany me home?” Grimmjow forced himself to roll into a seated position, gritting his teeth against the pain. He’d been moving around with it for over a week now but he felt like he was back to early days again.

“Whoa, slow down. You need to lie back down until Urahara says you can get up. Grimmjow you could have got blood poisoning, if you’d been alone you could have just died in the street.”

Grimmjow scoffed, looking down at his bare legs, torso covered by a rough undershirt that wasn’t his own. He turned his head, looking for his clothes but came up empty. “I think you’re exaggerating Szay, where are my clothes?”

“He is not exaggerating and your clothes are in the dresser. What happened to you?” The voice came from the other side of the bed, Grimmjow twisting to look and seeing the hooded figure in the corner, hidden in the dim light until he drew attention to him.

“It doesn’t matter, I’ll be alright.” Grimmjow scooted his backside over until he could plant his feet onto the floor. He tensed to stand but two firm hands held him down, Szayel in front and Ichigo behind. Grimmjow couldn’t help the flinch that ran through his system at the sudden touch and he cursed under his breath at the look on Szayel’s face.

“Who attacked you Grimmjow? They absolutely did you in, how long have you been like this?”

“Just over a week, it happened the night I was supposed to meet you at Kaien’s. Sorry about that by the way. Can I just go home?” Grimmjow made sure not to whine or plead but it was getting close.

“I’ll go and ask Urahara, I think you’d be better resting here and not risking opening your wounds but he’ll know for sure, I’ll be back in a moment.” Szayel squeezed his hand before standing, glancing back once before leaving the other two in the room. Grimmjow didn’t want to look over his shoulder, he’d rather wait in silence for the other to return but he wanted to get dressed and cover himself.

“Can you pass me my clothes please?” Grimmjow didn’t even know what to call Ichigo; he didn’t feel like he was allowed to even address him.

The other man walked round the bed, standing at Grimmjow’s side for a moment before crouching. Ichigo dropped his hood off his head, revealing the bright hair to the low light and Grimmjow couldn’t hold back the slight smile the colour brought to his face. He bit it back as the other looked up at him, Grimmjow turning his face away. “What happened to you?”

“Nothing.” Grimmjow was not going to admit to this man what had happened, that his father had inflicted this on him. It wasn’t a matter of pride; it was not wanting the other’s sympathy for self-inflicted wounds. Ichigo was attacked for no reason, Grimmjow had been caught.

“And the fact that they match my own is just a coincidence? The lack of one on your face speaks volumes. Mustn’t show the masses that the nobility beat their own children. And now? Kaien has told me you’ve not been in touch ever since and you friend clearly doesn’t know anything about it. Has he scared you off?”

Grimmjow ducked his head down, feeling his eyes prickle at the other’s unfeeling words. He knew he didn’t deserve his pity or for him to at least care slightly but to hear it spoken without even a slight hint of emotion was painful. “I don’t know how much use I’ll be. He thought he could beat it out of me. I’ll pass any information along that I can.”

“So you admit your father did this then?” Ichigo timed the question perfectly, the door opening and Szayel entering with Urahara on his heels. Grimmjow’s friend gasped, turning to his friend and seeing him laid so low.

Grimmjow started to tremble, not knowing how to answer really and struggling with his emotions. He dropped his head into his hands, fingers tightening in his blue hair. Urahara laid a hand on his thigh, trying to get his attention but Grimmjow was lost in his own head, desperately trying to keep the tears from falling.

“He beat you with his crop and just left you on the floor?” Urahara jerked his hand back as Grimmjow snapped his head up, tears giving way to gravity with the motion. Urahara lifted his hand gently, looking apologetic before glancing up at Ichigo. “He made his own son drag himself to bed that night and deal with his wounds, none of the staff were permitted to help him. No wonder they weren’t cared for properly. And no, you can’t leave yet. I need to get that fever under control more before you can go home. You’d not make it to the end of the block before you hit the ground. And another no, I’m not apologising to reading you.”

Grimmjow sagged in front of the others, allowing Urahara to gently push him down to lie on his side, all the life leaving the body on the bed. Grimmjow hated that Urahara had laid his secret out but he was powerless to stop him and Grimmjow hated that Ichigo wasn’t even a little bit sympathetic but more he hated himself for thinking that way and being that weak.

Szayel helped him under the covers before he left, saying he needed to get back before it got too late but Grimmjow didn’t really register him, lying and staring at the wall. Eventually, after Urahara checking on his wounds with nothing really getting said, Ichigo and Grimmjow were left alone again, Ichigo not speaking, just watching the other.

“Just leave; I don’t need anyone to babysit me.”

“That isn’t why I’m still here. Why?”

Grimmjow groaned, not in the mood for any of Ichigo’s word games. “Why what Ichigo? Why did he do it? Why am I here? Why did I have to collapse into your arms? Why couldn’t I just have fallen into the gutter and left to rot? You tell me, I don’t even know why you bothered to help.”

Ichigo frowned, approaching and perching on the bed. His long hooded jacket bunched up around the belt and he pulled at it to get more comfortable. Reaching out a hand he laid it on Grimmjow’s hand, closing his eyes and frowning more. “Why did you hide this? You could have pressed charges on him.”

“He’s my father. He would just disinherit me and then I would be totally useless.”

Ichigo frowned some more, squeezing Grimmjow’s hand a bit more before releasing it and shaking his head, rubbing his temple. He glanced at the other, Grimmjow frowning in response before he chuckled. “Sorry, just trying to get more information. Would have helped if I was better at reading. I’ve got a glimmer of mind shift but it’s a bit unreliable. Why would you say you were useless if you were dumped by your father?”

“Well I’d hardly be at the meetings and getting other information for you guys and although it’s a few years off I have a good chance at getting on the governing council as a judge with my marks. I could have made a difference.”

“You have.” Ichigo ducked his head, turning a bit but Grimmjow turned him back. Grimmjow tilted his head, his question clear. “I’m _aware_ that I haven’t been entirely pleasant to you but you seemed determined to help me and mine.” The way he said the word aware made it seem like that wasn’t the word he wanted to say but possibly _sorry_ was still too hard a word for him.” Ichigo looked away again, Grimmjow sitting up in bed again to look at him better. “If there is anything I can do to assist in your recovery then let me know.”

“Tell me more about shifting, I really don’t know much. Urahara is quite good at the mind stuff then?”

Ichigo smirked, undoing the belt on his jacket before pulling it off. He slid his boots off and scooted back, leaning against the head board. “Only if you lie down properly. I’ll stay and tell you a bed time story.” Ichigo waited until he’d laid his head onto the pillow at Ichigo’s knee, the bright blue eyes gazing up and the covers tucked under his chin. Ichigo reached out automatically and brushed the hair out of Grimmjow’s eyes, a flush colouring his face at the action. He cleared his throat and tucked his hands under his thighs before continuing.

“Yeah, Urahara is one of the better mind shifters here. He’s not alone but he has some negotiation skills that can come in handy. Eh, Renji’s a physical guy; he can move stuff bigger than him around like it’s a feather so that’s pretty cool. We’ve got a few lighter shifters of all kinds, Orihime can shift herself around but she doesn’t have it totally controlled yet.”

“What about you? I remember Szay telling me that moving both of us when you were young meant you must be quite strong?” Grimmjow’s voice was a bit thick with sleep even that quickly.

“Yeah I can move well, better than most but it’s still not that impressive. My mind stuff is shocking no matter how hard I try and I can only move smaller things if I concentrate. It is trainable; don’t know if you knew that.”

Grimmjow blinked a few times as he processed the information. “Wait, you can do all three? I’ve never heard of that before. Is it usually covered up?”

Ichigo sighed, sliding down and rolling onto his side. “No, it just makes me a freak among freaks. After I healed up after your dad, um,”

“Beat the shit out of you,”

“Yeah, thanks, I decided I was never going to be vulnerable like that again. Never let someone do that to me. I hated you for years.”

Grimmjow sucked in a tight breath, knowing it was true and that Ichigo hadn’t been talking about getting injured, he was talking about befriending someone. He’d take all the lashes his father had dealt out that day to remove the hate from the other’s heart. He felt like no matter what he did, he’d never be able to wipe the slate clean and start over with the other.

They sat in silence for a little while, Ichigo thinking Grimmjow’s actions over the recent months. “I don’t now. I need you to know that. I don’t know why you care but I know you do. Grimmjow?” Ichigo saw from the slack face on the other that he’d fallen asleep during the silence, one tear track still visible on the other. Ichigo wiped it away, running his hands through the wild blue hair before making a move off the bed. “Your boyfriend is a lucky man, I hope he knows that.”


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Ichigo pottered around in the home while Grimmjow was being seen to the next day, coming back into the room as Grimmjow was allowed to get up finally and get dressed to leave. His wound on his side was a better colour and if Grimmjow let it heal with no further trauma then it shouldn’t cause him any more problems.

Ichigo lifted the man’s clean clothing out of the dresser at the side of the bed and laid them onto the bed, Grimmjow mumbling quiet thanks before stripping out of the loose shirt he had been wearing. Ichigo averted his eyes out of politeness but snuck a glance or two when Grimmjow’s head was inside his shirts. Grimmjow’s previously flawless body had four stripes across it from the lashes. More had been inflicted but those ones were the ones that were going to be left with him for a while. Ichigo’s own were nearly invisible from a distance but he could feel them when he ran his hands over them. The one on his face was quite wide at the base and he knew if it had been properly taken care of when he was young, it wouldn’t be as large. Ichigo shook himself out of his musings as Grimmjow stood with a hiss and tucked his undershirt in, smoothing his fine over tunic down. The fabric did not show that it had been folded away meaning it was very expensive and in Ichigo’s opinion, looked very good on the man. He had to stop looking at him like that though; he wasn’t one to play on another’s territory.

Grimmjow seemed reluctant to leave the Home but eventually he ran out of reasons to stay; his belly was full, his wounds were fairly stable and his blood pressure was safe according to Kisuke so he eventually went to leave but Ichigo did accompany him out to the edge of the entertainment district. They didn’t say much but when Ichigo dared to glance at the other, Grimmjow was looking back at him. That of course led Ichigo to snapping his head away, a flush over his cheekbones that was hidden in the cowl of his ever present hood. He always wore it out in the city, not wanting to catch attention with his scar and very loud hair. A man in a hood was unusual but not totally out of the ordinary, an orange haired man with a huge scar was unique in a way that a non-registered shifter wanted to avoid.

“Are you going to be alright?” Ichigo asked when the university buildings came into view. He wasn’t going to enter the grounds as there wasn’t enough cover.

“Yeah I’ll be fine. Thanks, you know for not leaving me in the gutter.” Grimmjow turned to the other, rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to not look at the shifter too hard.

Ichigo raised a hand and gripped Grimmjow’s sleeve, shifting the pair of them into a nearby alley. Grimmjow shuddered as they manifested, the sensation foreign to him. Ichigo grinned behind his hood remembering the icy feeling of the shift. If didn’t even register to him anymore. Each of the shifts felt different inside, the physical shift burned and the mental shift felt heavy. To Ichigo the mental shift was like trying to move a building, nearly possible but usually unobtainable. He could pick up flickers, like the shifting of pebbles in a wall that he just couldn’t budge.

“Whoa, what was that for?” Grimmjow looked around, his body stiff but showing tension.

“Sorry, there were some of the university men, and I didn’t want to just disappear.” Ichigo turned away from Grimmjow, dropping his hood back. He fussed with his coat for a bit, tugging it under the belt so it sat straighter and moving the belt pouches around a bit before turning back. “And don’t worry about me helping you; I wouldn’t have left anyone dumped to bleed out.”

Ichigo still wasn’t looking directly at Grimmjow but he saw the other turn from him. “Right, I’ll send anything I hear along. Please thank Urahara and everyone for me again?” Grimmjow walked towards the alley entrance without looking back, only pausing before he turned onto the street. “Take care Ichigo.”

Ichigo frowned at the other’s back. He’s risked a shift in daylight to get a little longer with Grimmjow but he was just walking away. Ichigo rationalised that he probably wanted to get home to rest or maybe see his boyfriend. He guessed he would see the other around.

There wasn’t anyone in sight so Ichigo shifted himself through the alleys he knew until he was inside the safe house once more, appearing in the kitchen and scaring Ilfort, the blond dropping the cast iron dish he’d been putting away. Ichigo put his hand out, the fire burning his veins a bit as he stopped the heavy pan from breaking the tiles under it and he raised it to the surface, laying it gently before Ilfort snatched it up, hanging it from the iron hook in the wall.

“Show offs aren’t welcome here.” Ilfort tossed his blond hair over his shoulder before finishing putting away the cookware that had been cleaned. Ilfort was a personal shifter like Ichigo but he didn’t have a secondary shift and was a bit tetchy around those who did. Ichigo didn’t share his third shift with many, why he told Grimmjow was a mystery even to himself. Urahara knew only because he’d been helping Ichigo try and harness his mind shift, something that was frustrating them both.

Ichigo grinned as he sat at the kitchen table, snagging a slice of rough brown bread from the board left over from lunch. He tore it up, nibbling on it in silence.

“Well? You seem to have mellowed extremely quickly, anything you want to tell me about you and our new friend?”

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the other, shrugging his shoulder before popping a bit of the bread in his mouth. He swallowed before he spoke. “I dunno, I think I might have been wrong when I blamed him for my hurts. He’s alright. Your brother is lucky.”

“Yes, they are very close. I am glad Ellie has someone to take care of him when I can’t. He is too smart sometimes and he doesn’t have any common sense. I guess that is why that pair get along, Szayel is the brains and Grimmjow is the sense.”

Ichigo frowned at that, rolling a chunk of bread into a ball between his fingers. He wasn’t smart like Szayel, he had street smarts and thanks to hours spent fishing through Urahara’s mind he knew more that he should but he couldn’t contend with a university student. Plus Szayel was so _pretty_. It was odd to think of a man like that but it was the best word. Grimmjow was stunning in a different way, all hard lines and thick muscles but Ichigo was just scrawny compared to both of them. An early introduction to little food and hard work had bred a lean wiry body that didn’t have an ounce of softness. Maybe Grimmjow would prefer the soft lines and comforts of the well fed and pampered gentry. Ichigo probably could put on a few pounds if he ate his share rather than leaving some for the larger men and the ladies. He shook his head at his nonsense, like Grimmjow would even consider him when he had the pretty man at his side. He’d made it clear earlier that he didn’t even want to be in Ichigo’s company longer than he had to. Obviously Ichigo’s usual attitude had built a wall that he was now breaking his own teeth on.

_iiiiiiiiiiii_

Grimmjow got home without incident, sighing lightly as he entered his home. The maid came into the hall and hurried in his direction, helping him out of his coat and asking if there was anything he needed. He told her he was fine and just wanted to rest. He did ask that if Szayel came by he was to be allowed to come in and Grimmjow was to be roused. He just didn’t know what to do, he wanted to help but his father would be ultra-careful around him and would probably not trust him at any council meetings. He’d have to play the good little son and do his best not to get caught. He knew his next punishment would be either getting disowned or something a bit more permanent. He wasn’t kidding when he’d said his father would kill him if he knew he’d get away with it. A trip to the open plains and a gleaner accident would be all it would take; the beasts were getting bolder by all accounts anyway.

His head refused to turn off as he lay on his soft bed, the pillows cradling his skull as Ichigo’s last words danced around it. _I’d never leave anyone to bleed out._ He’d said it so casually, not even looking at Grimmjow. Words sharper than a knife dug into his chest, clearly intended to hurt and they lodged there making his heart beat ache. They’d got almost _close_. Ichigo had sat next to him, had run his long fingers through Grimmjow’s hair as he’d spoke about his very personal abilities. Grimmjow really wanted to ask Szayel if he’d ever hear of a tri-shifter but he didn’t want to go talking about Ichigo behind his back. He’d get something to help the shifters even if it cost him everything.

_iiiiiiiii_

Grimmjow sat with his head bowed, large hands clasped on his lap as his father spoke to his companions. Grimmjow had got used to these meetings in his home, his father having the other family heads for evening drinks and having his son serve them. It was part of the punishment his father had started with the crop and the humiliation of serving his university peers when they accompanied their fathers was dealt with accordingly. It wasn’t just conservative families that were invited when his father was in town, Kaien was once invited and he came alone, sitting trying to engage Grimmjow in conversation at times when his father was out of the room but Grimmjow refused to even acknowledge him unless it was a request for a drink.

It took five months of grovelling and debasement to get his father to actually speak to him again, even just enquiring about his classes to which the answer was very positive. Grimmjow was excelling in his politics class still and his mathematics marks were nearly at the top of the class. Grimmjow was informed that he was going to be working during the summer with Byakyua Kuchiki, one of the youngest members of the court but also one of the most respected. He was very firm and followed the law to a fault even if it meant prosecuting one of his own family.

“Grimmjow, I hope you realise that you are getting a chance to prove yourself, Kuchiki will make you work but it is towards our future. This vote will pass this year and you will be a small part of the team to bring it through. You have the opportunity to make a difference to our way of life and I know you will make the correct decision and realise that a young man’s ideals about equality are just that, ideals that are unrealistic.” Grimmjow had frozen when his father had approached him, flinching as the man cupped his face and closing his eyes in reflex. When the slap didn’t appear Grimmjow peeked at his father, the man an older mirror to himself but with less muscle tone. His darker blue eyes were gazing at Grimmjow and level to his own. “I am sorry you had to learn your lessons the hard way. I am just glad that you have seen the error of your ways.”

Grimmjow dropped his eyes to his father’s feet, his face pale but he didn’t say anything, his father clapping him on the shoulder affectionately.

That was the last time Grimmjow saw his father before the summer, even his eightieth birthday passing without event. Szayel tried to get him to make more of a fuss but apart from getting the rights to a vote, he wasn’t that bothered about the landmark age. Alcohol was already available to him thanks to his family name and he lived alone already so getting his voice heard was all he had.

He’d got the chance to meet up with Byakuya Kuchiki once before he was due to start his work experience and the man was very much as he’d been described to Grimmjow, stoic and intelligent but cold. He’d instructed the younger man on his duties and the expectations even for just a work experience and Grimmjow had nodded and respectfully answered all the questions the older man had asked.

Szayel had helped him get new clothes for the summer, picking sombre colours and classic cuts for his tunics and over coats so that he’d fit in the council offices and be comfortable in the heat as the sun beat onto the glass. Szayel wasn’t partaking in work experience over the summer and had made several arrangements with Kaien to meet up together. Szayel was confident that by the end of the holiday he’d be with the older man.

The months of summer passed quickly for both of them, Grimmjow’s head filling with legal jargon and legislation as he worked as Byakuya’s dogsbody. It was interesting to be across from his father at times, seeing the man work the room and get others who were wavering to come around to his way of thinking so easily. It was interesting to watch and he was glad he’d not have to face off with his father as the man was much more practiced at the game. Byakuya seemed to be the only one not easily swayed by the elder Jaeggerjaques, raising points of contention only when the ideas became too radical. Every argument Byakuya put forward was based around a definitive fact that could not be disputed. Grimmjow watched seven debates over two months where it ended up with Byakuya against Grimmjow’s father as Byakuya threw contention after contention to trip up the new shifter bill.

Grimmjow knew from his conversations with Kaien months ago that Byakuya was a silent sympathiser to the shifters. He hid it well; Grimmjow’s father would never have allowed him to mentor Grimmjow if it was known he was pro-integration. Grimmjow was taking notes on Byakuya’s mannerisms and attitude as he would have to adopt something similar.

The man that returned for his final year of university was a different to his last ones. The confident youth, new to the city was long gone as was the casual young man who’s comfortably found his way around. The scared man of last year where his father’s ire had shaken him was passing as well. He couldn’t quite hold Byakuya’s cold, indifferent gaze so he moulded his own look, confident, almost cocky but very clear. The only one he had time for on his return was Szayel, his old friend still dear to him even if he hadn’t seen him much over the holiday. The vote was in a week’s time, all classes dedicated to reading up on the vote so that the newly eighteen year olds could be educated before they passed their views. Grimmjow was asked to speak by Byakuya on a more neutral point, wishing more time for plans to be more in place before such a vote went live.

Szayel gleefully told him at a lunch that Kaien had kissed him, just out of the blue when he’d been babbling away about something and the long finger had gripped his chin, holding him still. Szayel went on for about five minutes, describing the feeling of the lips on his before Grimmjow told him to shut up, holding back his laughter at the ridiculous look on the other’s face. Grimmjow was glad his friend had got what he’d wanted but he imagined Kaien had only kissed him first to shut him up.

The vote happened, and the aftermath was so thick that it could be sliced with a knife. Grimmjow was on the counting committee, another job he’d gained from his summer internship and he worked through the night counting the student votes. They weren’t worth as much as a full adult’s but if there were enough in one direction they could make a difference. Unfortunately they were almost exactly even, the largest amount falling into the neutral pile probably due to this peers’ indecision. The main vote was another bust, the neutrals winning there as well, and again only by a small amount. With his mentor heading up the neutral debate, he took pride in his small part.

His father was not impressed however and stayed on at the townhouse far longer than he had planned. Grimmjow hated him being there, not able to relax the way he normally would when he went home but he just avoided the man, spending hours at the library or in Szayel’s room. He even stayed there when Szayel went to meet Kaien, sending small notes along with him with any small information he had gathered. Funnily enough Szayel never had any response from the Shiba lord that day, Szayel having kept him too busy but a note came via messenger boy the next day thanking Grimmjow for his information. Nothing came back however and Grimmjow became content as just being an informer. It was lonely however, Szayel spending so much time with Kaien and Grimmjow stuck in his student accommodation. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Grimmjow wouldn’t have described himself as depressed, even if it was the word that Szayel used _a lot_ when speaking to him. According to the pink haired, overly cheerful because he has a boyfriend and can’t keep his nose out of people business man, Grimmjow had to give himself a shake and just start having fun. Easier said than done with his father who had still not gone home to the estate hanging around.

There was only so long that Grimmjow could stay at Szayel’s however, the double bed in his room a tight fit for both of them to get a decent night’s sleep. Plus Szayel was obliged to come home every night and Grimmjow was pretty sure he really wanted to stay out. He had tried to tell the other man that he’d be alright in the room himself, really he’d be a lot better with the bed to himself but his friend believed he needed Szayel there, beside him.

He returned home five days after the vote count rocked his father in ways Grimmjow didn’t expect. His father was always quiet but he was almost sullen, sitting by himself in the living room. Grimmjow entered the room, really wishing he didn’t have to but he’d been absent for days and he knew it was being noted.

“Father,”

“Grimmjow, you decided to come home. Whichever lady’s bed you’ve been warming not as comfortable as your own?” His father was drinking out of an expensive cut glass tumbler, very early in the afternoon during the week in Grimmjow’s opinion.

Grimmjow didn’t reply to the remark, there was nothing he could say that his father would believe unless he made the man angry. He certainly wasn’t telling him he shared a man’s bed, friend or no. Society might be alright with same sex relations but his father wasn’t as comfortable with it.

“Sit down boy, what is your next move? I know Kuchiki had to lead the neutral vote but I know he must have a long term plan for our views. Possibly we were rushing it through and the neutral votes are easier to swing to positives than if they had been flat nos. So, you tell me what the next step is.”

Grimmjow looked around, as if a way out would pop into the room if he desperately pleaded for one mentally. He sat on a sofa near his father’s chair, clutching his hands tightly between his spread knees. “I know that Byakuya has notes for the next meeting, I was arranging them for him and he is looking to stall the plans for the camps but with a compromise thrown in. I am not privy to everything Father, and I wouldn’t be able to tell you if I was.”

That did not impress the elder Jaegerjaques, his dark blue eyebrows knitting together. “You will inform me of anything you learn boy, I found you that placement and you owe it to your family to repay us.”

“Father, you may have found the connection to Lord Kuchiki but as my employer I owe my loyalty to him. Legally any conversations or paperwork must remain an internal matter until the residing official deems otherwise. I am far from that official.” Grimmjow thanked his months of reading and new attitude adjustment for his ability to hold his father’s eye as he basically stuck the fingers up at him.

“It is good to see some back bone in you Grimmjow but don’t get cocky. Remember who brought you so low you could build yourself back up. You need to remember that and realise how easy it would be to rip you back down.”

Grimmjow bristled at the threat, wondering if he’d be able to defend himself this time. He had a junior partner place waiting for him with Byakuya when he graduated in nine months and with the right attitude he’d be Byakuya’s peer in three years. He’d beat the man to the youngest Judge ever but it required him keeping his status and family name. He dropped his eyes, showing submission to his father as was expected but he rolled his shoulders, feeling the strength in his body and he knew that his father would not be able to beat him in a fight unless he allowed it. And he would have to.

His father stood over him, one hand still clutching the glass. His other reached out and gripped Grimmjow’s neck, at the back but touching his skin under the undershirt’s high collar. Grimmjow felt dampness gather at his creases, wondering why the man was touching him but after a moment he let go, rubbing at his own head as he looked at the mantle, the glass being carelessly dumped on the dark wood. “You have always been so difficult, always so bull-headed. You mother has said you are too much like me. Just be glad you are not. Leave me Grimmjow, before I lose my temper with you for no reason.”

Grimmjow didn’t need telling twice as he scarpered from the room. He hit his bedroom, closing the door quietly even though he really wanted to slam it and lock it tight; would not be a good idea to draw the man’s attention again. Grimmjow slid to the floor leaning against his door with his hands in his hair. He’d been scared again, when that hand descended on his neck, he’d imagined immediately that it would be intended to hurt him, thankfully it wasn’t. He huffed at his weakness, his fear of being hurt was stupid especially since he was choosing to allow it to happen. It was only pain, he could live through it.

As he thought about pain, his side flared slightly, reminding him that he was squeezing it too much and he stretched out his legs, flopping loosely on the floor. Glancing round his room he scanned over his belongings, seeing his school books piled on his desk, his dresser with several drawers open, some with clothes over spilling slightly and an unsightly pile of dirty clothes at the corner near the window. He was just thinking that his mother would be horrified at the state of his room when he noticed the figure at the window, nearly screaming a second later when the figure appeared inside the room; it was only the familiar hooded coat that stopped him.

The hood was dropped and Ichigo was on his knees in front of Grimmjow with a worried expression on his face. Grimmjow was still plonked on the floor, not having moved even when the shifter appeared in his room. “Grimmjow, are you alright?” Ichigo just breathed the words, sweeping Grimmjow’s hair off his face.

Grimmjow looked up into the brown eyes, Ichigo frowning at the hopelessness in his eyes. Ichigo did the only thing he could think of, Grimmjow’s apathy worrying him so he wrapped his arms around the older man, Grimmjow’s hands coming up and gently pressing on the back of Ichigo’s shoulders. At the reaction Ichigo relaxed his hold slightly, sitting back on his heels but not releasing the other at first.

“Grimm, what did he do to you?” Ichigo started to look for obvious wounds, moving the arms round that were still on him.

“Nothing, he just gripped my neck.” When Ichigo pulled Grimmjow’s chin up, he pulled away, shaking his head. “No, just at the back, holding me not hurting me. What are you doing here anyway?”

Ichigo flushed, looking down before releasing the other man, sitting cross legged next to Grimmjow on the floor. “I saw you leave Szayel’s dormitory and I kind of followed you. You looked a bit depressed. Then I heard your father, he’s really not mellowed in his old age.” Ichigo didn’t have to look too hard for the small smile his joke brought.

“No, he’s getting worse I think. And you should not be here.” Grimmjow lifted his knees to rest his arms on, Ichigo turning from him and rubbing at the back of his neck. Grimmjow reached out a hand and gripped his arm. “I couldn’t let him hurt you again, and that would kind of ruin stuff. If I killed him then I’d be stuck in prison rather that doing the little I can.”

“Don’t worry; I’d help you hide the body. And I’m not a little boy anymore. Don’t think that your father would have an easy time beating me down again.”

“Could be interesting, I was just thinking how easy it would be if it came down to fist between myself and him, he wouldn’t have a chance. Don’t know about you, you’re a bit scrawny.” Grimmjow shoved at the shifter, grinning at the other’s mock horror.

“Name a time and place when you’ve got a few days to recover after and I’ll teach you who’s scrawny round here.”

Grimmjow’s grin grew, a small flush of excitement at the thought of sparring with the other, he’d never fought against a shifter, and although Grimmjow had a few pounds of muscle on his side, Ichigo was basically the same height as him and has his abilities to help him. “Done, next weekend, I’ll stay over at Szayel’s again to hide it from Father. I don’t think he’s planning to leave until the vote is redone in six months. It’s going to be a long ass six months as well.”

“Friday, then you’ve got the whole two days to tend your bruises. I hear Szayel’s been taking side classes in medicine when you’ve been dabbling in politics, you might need him along to kiss your booboos.”

Grimmjow had to stop himself laughing out loud, he’d never get the pink haired man away from his new boyfriend long enough to tend to any hurts. “Any other news? I’ve been kind of out in the dark, Kaien does pass along little notes but I don’t really know what’s going on. The vote was a good result but it’s not over with.”

“We have plans but I really don’t want to discuss them here. Why don’t I show you instead? This weekend after I beat you I’ll take you out, if you think Szayel can do without you for one night. Do you have a horse in the city?”

“Yeah, stabled in the University’s yard.”

“Good, bring him out to the east gate, I’ll meet you just outside after classes.” Ichigo bit his lip, Grimmjow wanting to badly to pull the lip away from teeth digging into it. “Do you think your father would hurt you again?”

Grimmjow chuckled blackly. “I guess you missed the part in our conversation downstairs where he said that he wouldn’t hesitate to do it again. And I’d let him.” Grimmjow sighed as he said the last, instantly regretting voicing it.

Ichigo’s brows knitted, his face fierce for the first time that night. “What the fuck Grimm? You’d let him make you bleed? Why? You said yourself a minute ago that he wouldn’t have a hope against you.”

“Yeah but he’d disown me, and we’ve had _this_ conversation before.”

Ichigo clenched his fists, taking a deep breath to control himself for a moment before throttling the man himself. He softened his hands, holding them out and cradling Grimmjow’s face. “You are worth more than to be a beaten informer. I’d rather you were safe than useful to the cause.” Ichigo felt a flicker in his mind, the weight of the thought making him wince. Grimmjow was thinking how close he was, how close his lips were. Ichigo realised Grimmjow was thinking of kissing him and he knew he’d over stepped, Grimmjow was not his to woo. He dropped his hands from the man’s face and slid back slightly, standing and offering a hand to the man still on the floor. Grimmjow had to wrap his free arm around his side to support his injury and it was still not enough to stop the hiss of pain. “I’ll see you on Friday; tell Szayel that Ilfort was asking about him, he’s not heard from his brother in a while. He did tell me to make it clear that he is not asking for a visit, a little note would be nice. What has Szayel so distracted anyway?”

“His boyfriend.” Grimmjow grinned dirtily at the other, thinking about his friend and wondering if he got any further with the Shiba lord, Szayel had been complaining about the above the clothes action.

Ichigo flushed, grinning nervously but the smile didn’t reach his eyes. “Right, well I’ll see you Friday then. Stay safe.” Ichigo flashed out of the room, leaving Grimmjow alone once more but much happier.

Grimmjow didn’t realise how much the visit meant to him until he woke from the best sleep he’d had in a while. He’d had a very short dream about how close he’d been to Ichigo that night, and how much closer he’d wanted to get. He admitted to himself as he got himself ready for the day that he officially had a crush on the other, and possibly it was more than a mere crush. Ichigo had let him go like he was a hot plate, probably realising how compromising their position was and he’d left sharpish afterwards as well. Grimmjow was looking forward to spending a couple of days with the other, his father was used to him staying out now and Szayel might not even notice he’d gone.

He walked to class wondering if he should tell his best friend about his crush on the shifter. He knew he could trust Szayel but he didn’t want the other to go overboard in either direction. Whether he supported Grimmjow in his fantasies or whether he berated him for his stupidity, Grimmjow could do without his friend’s theatrics.

As it turned out the choice was taken from him.

“Him or her Grimmy?”

Grimmjow jumped as the body sat next to him in the atrium at lunch that day, the pink hair instantly recognisable but still the flash appearance rocked him. “Eh?”

“The one you’re fantasising about? I just wondered which flavour.”

Grimmjow frowned, knowing he caught, he could possibly misdirect though. “Him, if you must know and that is all you’re getting.”

“Ooooh, alright then stuffy pants, if you must keep some things secret, bigger or smaller?” Szayel smirked at Grimmjow’s confusion. “A bigger guy or a smaller guy than you?”

“Oh, weird question, and you’re only getting five by the way. Smaller.”

Szayel nodded as he thought about his next question. “Younger or older?”

“Younger.”

“Light hair or dark?”

“Light.”

“Noble?”

Grimmjow nodded, technically Ichigo was related to the Shiba family so it wasn’t a fib, he had noble blood.

“In your politics class?” That was the one of the classes Szayel didn’t take in his fourth year.

“Nope, and that’s your last question. That’s all you get for now, no fishing. Anyway, speaking of men, how’s Kaien?”

Szayel was easily distracted then, a dreamy smile on his face as he thought about his boyfriend. “Oh he is fantastic. He took us to the next step, and I know you don’t like it when I overshare but that man is blessed in more ways than one. But the main one, oh my.” Szayel actually fanned himself, sneaking a look out the side of his eye at his friend who was shaking his head.

“I didn’t need to know that Kaien had a big cock. I really didn’t need to know that. But I am glad for you. Just don’t be an idiot about it; I am not helping you with any sex related injuries.”

Szayel paled, eyes wide at Grimmjow’s crudeness before he burst out in laughter, Grimmjow having to keep him on the bench seat with an arm to the other’s back. “Oh my god Grimm, like I’d ask. I’m sure Kaien can kiss it better anyway.” Szayel laughed loudly again when Grimmjow gazed at the ceiling, shaking his head at his friend’s antics. “Do you want to come round to Kaien’s this weekend? You know just to get out of the house?”

“Nah, I’ll be alright, I wouldn’t really want to get stuck in between you two making out.  You’re both hot but not my thing.”

“Maybe you should ask your fancy man out instead?”

“Who said I haven’t?”


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ichigo had to wipe the grin off his face more than once over the next few days. He’d catch himself staring off into the distance rather than helping strengthen the walls of the temporary housing. He’d been drafted in to assist the building of the evac caves with his reasonably strong physical shift and he was working alongside Renji who was one of the strongest.

The plan to build temporary housing in the surrounding hills had come about after Grimmjow’s timely warning and Kisuke had decided to hope for the best but plan for the worst by giving the large shifter population somewhere to go if the vote went against them. Ichigo had been the one to point out that they would be running into the wilderness to escape being forced into the wilderness but he did see that it was a better option to live with other shifters in a shifter controlled environment than in a government controlled camp. The more that Grimmjow had told them about the plans to make the shifters actually work without due care just to keep them busy kept the builders focused on the task even if it was hard on the mind and the body to do the work even with the infamous gifts.

Ichigo was tasked with three days of shifting dirt and rubble with his gift for the week running up to having the weekend with Grimmjow and he needed the day’s break to calm the fire in his veins before meeting Grimmjow at the East Gate like he’d planned. He spent the night before sleeping in Kisuke’s house, keeping out of the way for the most part as two of Kisuke’s kids were still learning to control themselves and Jinta had a bad habit of getting bored while training his physical shift. His red hair and strong ability added fuel to the rumour that he was Renji’s long lost son and the pair fought who ever brought it up as much as they fought each other. Privately Ichigo believed they acted more like siblings than father than son and since Renji didn’t know his own father it was very possible.

Kisuke asked Ichigo to drop a folder into Kaien before heading off to meet Grimmjow and seeing no reason to refuse, he left a little earlier than he had planned and headed over to the noble district, keeping to shadows and moving easily due to the practice he’d had around the city.

Kaien’s back door was open as usual, Ginjo sitting at the kitchen table eating but pausing long enough to give Ichigo a brief wave. Ichigo nodded at his cousin before heading into the house to greet the elder Shiba when he paused at the front room door. He recognised the laugh from the other side, so similar to his big brother’s but the moan it ended with was new to Ichigo. Illfort had not had a relationship public enough for Ichigo to hear his lust noises but Szayel’s travelled through the door. Ichigo’s first thought was that Grimmjow must be in the room but he knew that couldn’t be true, the other man had class right up until they were meeting.

Ichigo pressed his hand on the door and concentrated, twisting his neck to try and alleviate the pressure but it was hurting more than normal because he’d been over working that week. He caught the flickers as normal, Szayel being very strong due to him having no shifter in him at all. Kaien was murkier but that wasn’t surprising, they were related. Anyone with shifter in them or in their family was harder to read. But it was definitely his cousin in there, not Grimmjow and he could hardly believe it. Ichigo shifted to outside, not wanting to open the front door to alert the pair or pass Ginjo again but the cold was freezing inside him, telling him he needed to lay off his gifts.

Through the window he saw Szayel straddling Kaien’s lap, his cousin’s hands inside the other’s shirt while he kissed up the neck. Szayel’s head was thrown back, his eyes closed and he was clearly enjoying himself. Ichigo tore his eyes away before he saw any more and headed away quickly, not able to shift like he would want to but he could move fairly fast when the situation needed it.

He reached the East Gate early which gave him time to think about what he was going to do. He was pondering whether to tell his new friend about Szayel’s betrayal or whether to keep his nose out of Grimmjow’s love life.  He was still swithering when he heard hoof beats, turning in time to see the dark brown horse leave the gate; the rider’s turning to look around. The sky blue hair made it easy to identify the male, Grimmjow’s white teeth visible with his broad grin. He rode towards Ichigo, gently guiding the horse to Ichigo’s side.

The mare turned her head and butted it against Ichigo’s chest, exhaling sharply as a greeting. Ichigo automatically put both hands on her head, one under her chin and one rubbing the white star down her nose.

“She is beautiful.” Ichigo smiled as the horse exhaled again, clearly pleased with the compliment.

_iiiiiiii_

Grimmjow watched Ichigo’s face warm as he greeted the animal, the smile on his face lighting his eyes. “Yeah, she’s a great companion. Her name is Hoshi; I don’t get to spend enough time with her.” Grimmjow leaned down to the side, holding his arm out while taking his foot out of the stirrup for a moment. Ichigo grasped him above the elbow and using the stirrup himself, mounted up behind. Grimmjow was wearing a riding cloak that split up to his waist so that the sides fell either side of the horse and meant Ichigo could sit on a pillion pad behind the saddle.

Grimmjow waited until the other man had settled himself before taking his stirrup back and guiding Hoshi down the path. Ichigo’s arms twisted round Grimmjow’s waist, holding the side of Grimmjow’s belt as was expected but it still made Grimmjow blush slightly. “So where are we going?”

“South, there is a settlement up there with plenty of space at the moment, and not too many people to witness your thorough beating.”

Grimmjow glanced over his shoulder, flashing a grin at the other while realising just how close they were. Ichigo’s thighs were pressed along his own; the back of the saddle stopping the man’s groin from being at his ass but it was a close thing.

Going south meant heading into the mountainous regions, keep going and turn a little west and they would reach Szayel’s estate. Grimmjow had never been further south than the city and the only thing he knew about the area was the potential hazards, the biggest one being the large, man eating monsters flying around.

“Eh, are we going to get there before dark? I don’t really feel like being a gleaner’s supper.”

Ichigo chuckled, shaking his head which Grimmjow could feel. “It will be twilight when we get there but don’t worry. Anyway, how are you, I haven’t seen you all week.”

Grimmjow sighed before settling back slightly. Ichigo shuffled behind him until he was nearly leaning his weight on the other but they formed a balance that was more comfortable. “I’m alright; my back has healed up just about. Still a bit tender in places.”

Ichigo went to jump off the other but Grimmjow pre-empted his move and held Ichigo’s hands in place on his belt.

“I’m fine, you’re not hurting me. Anyway, you’re here to hurt me this weekend aren’t you? Or have the plans changed?”

“Nah, I’ll still kick your ass but there are other things I was going to show you, if you’re game.”

“Yeah, as long as I am back in time for class on Monday I am up for whatever you can deal out. What about you? Have you been up to anything this week?”

Ichigo yawned and leaned a bit harder against Grimmjow as the gentle trot of the horse lulled his tired body. “Yeah, I’ve been shoring up walls, not very exciting. Sometimes it is easier to use your actual muscles; it feels like there is acid in my veins.”

Grimmjow chuckled, his hand still on Ichigo’s and he happily held it without fear of over stepping as Ichigo snuggled into him. He heard the other man yawn again before Ichigo’s head lay on his shoulder. “Hey, I don’t mind if you get comfortable but I don’t know where I’m going so you can’t go to sleep.”

Ichigo spoke around his next yawn. “You’ll not miss it, stick on the main road for now. I’ll not go to sleep. It takes a lot for that to happen.”

“Why?”

“Can’t drop off unless I’m secure; takes a lot for me to feel like that. I can doze easily though. I like your horse, I remember wanting one like this when I was a boy.”

Grimmjow snorted, shaking his head for a moment. Ichigo lifted his head, Grimmjow looking over his shoulder to see why. The dark eye brows are crossed over the brown eyes showing the other’s confusion over his snort.

“You told me you wanted a chestnut mare, someone sweet but not too big. I had wanted a horse like my father’s when I was young but when I actually got to choose I couldn’t help myself.”

“You picked her because of what I’d said?” Ichigo frowned, clearly not remembering that part of their meeting.

“A little boy who was so earnest about his want and my father who had no reason for what he did but dragged me away on that black stallion; is it really so confusing as to why I chose Hoshi?”

“No I guess not. She is beautiful.” Ichigo snuggled back down, his arms right round Grimmjow’s waist.

They rode in comfortable silence for a while, Grimmjow feeling Ichigo relax into him and he decided he liked the warm feeling at his back. The arms around him clenched every now and then and he felt Ichigo rub his nose on Grimmjow’s shoulder once which made him smile stupidly. The sun started to set and the mountains were starting to surround him, cliffs shearing off where the road carvers had cleared the path and all Grimmjow could think about was the stories of the gleaners lifting people off horses and flying off with them.

The huge creatures featured in fairy tales but they were an ugly reality. The pictures he’d seen as a child had been of a large neckless creature with huge bat wings, eyes level with a huge maw filled with three rows of jagged teeth. _All the better to eat you_.

His shudder must have brought Ichigo round as the pressure of the head on his shoulder lifted. “Hey, nearly there. Turn up onto that path to the left. It’ll circle round that hill and take us where we want. You’ll see it when we turn.”

Grimmjow followed the instructions, gazing up at the red dust covered ground, looking out for the dark shadows his stories had told, the bark of the gleaner being described as a death knell, only those who had been eaten knew of its sound therefore it was unknown.

“Scared a gleaner is going to come and steal you away?”

“Aren’t you? Szayel told me about a caravan heading to the city lost three people last year to the beasts. Apparently you can’t hear them, you just have to look for their shadows and hope you see them on time.”

Ichigo chuckled. “I’ll keep you safe; this is where I grew up. My father wanted to get us away from, well your father and Kisuke offered us sanctuary here.”

Grimmjow rounded the hill and saw the tall red cliff with the large man cut entrance in it, Grimmjow’s jaw dropping open at the size of it. “How the hell did they cut that way out here? What tools?”

“Eh me? And Renji obviously and others. Dirt and sand are just things after all so we can move them.”

“Moving mountains then eh?”

“After a day of compacting walls it feels like you have. Have you worked out, pushed yourself until it feels like your veins are going to burst?”

Grimmjow nodded, heading in the direction of the entrance to the caves while looking over his shoulder.

“Well, try that only inside your head and heart. We’ve had people with nose bleeds, if you keep pushing something snaps inside your head and that’s it. Blood out of the ears followed by a fairly quick death. One of the first things you learn is to know your limits. Not many can even get close to that sort of end though, Renji has got close some times. He doesn’t know when to quit.”

They fell silent as they rode through the entrance, the doorway big enough for them to stay mounted. Ichigo swung down when they were in, patting the horse’s flank as he walked ahead, one hand on her neck as he headed over to the temporary stables. They had an access to a paddock outside through a gate but the horses were still inside for the most part. His friend Hannatero was sitting nearby and he jumped up, tensing at their approach.

“Ku-Kurosaki, I didn’t know you were coming today.” The smaller male rushed over, tumbling a bit in his haste. “Can I take your horse, can I get you anything? Are you here to meet with anyone?”

Ichigo had his hood down, something that was rare but the smaller male was usually that jittery around him; he did intimidate a number of the other shifters. “No Hanna, I’m here for a break actually. And it isn’t my horse, it’s my friend’s. But yeah if you could. I want to give him a tour.”

Hannatero took the reins, turning in shock as Ichigo smiled at Grimmjow as he dismounted. Grimmjow flicked his cloak over to one side, throwing his long leg after it and smoothly sliding to the ground, the long cloak swaying gracefully behind him. Even after a long ride he looked very presentable. Grimmjow stroked his horse on the neck; nodding to the man he was leaving her to before following after Ichigo.

It was surprisingly warm inside the hill and spacious too. The entryway was like a large hall, several tunnels and paths leading from it and a stair case carved out of the side of the hall leading up to other chambers.

“What is this place for? It is huge; I can see why you’re so tired.”

“This was originally Kisuke’s retreat but we’re turning it into a safe haven for shifters, in case we need to get out of the city. Kind of an alternative to the camp.”

“And only shifters are welcome in it. Kurosaki why the fuck is there a norm in here?”

Grimmjow turned with a frown towards the voice dripping with scorn. A very disappointing looking man walked their way, his pointed chin a mirror to the furrow between his eyes with the deep frown pointed at Grimmjow. Chin length dark hair framed his pale face and he wore a white long coat, belted in the middle but more formal than the dark one Ichigo normally wore and didn’t have a hood.

“You have been on point with keeping us separate from these barbarians, been rallying others to scorn them and now you _bring_ one to our haven? And not just a random norm, but a _noble?”_

Ichigo tensed, a matching frown on his face as he stepped a little in front of Grimmjow. “Get the fucking stick out of your ass Uryuu, this is Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques, you know how much he’s done for us.”

“Yeah, watching a little boy get almost beaten to death was a lot of help getting other shifters to hate norms. And you? You’re like almost close to him, it’s like you’ve forgotten what happened. It’s almost like you’re in love with him. Get him out of here before I make him leave.”

Grimmjow was readying to defend himself against the twig of a shifter, not knowing what he was up against but he wasn’t one to back down. Ichigo was faster though, moving with his own speed, aided with his shift to get the other shifter on the floor, one arm twisted up and a knee in his back.

“You will not touch him. No one will touch him. If _I_ can forgive him for what happened that day then you cannot hold it over him. You can however stay as far away from him and me until you have a more civil tongue.” Ichigo stood, taking a handful of the other’s coat and pulling him up, brushing some of the red dirt off the white fabric.

Grimmjow meanwhile was buzzing from Ichigo’s statement that he’d forgiven Grimmjow for what happened that day. His chest was full of butterflies and his head swam with pleasure from knowing they’d moved passed that.

Ichigo reached back and gripped a handful of Grimmjow cloak to get him moving again, the two leaving Uryuu behind. Grimmjow could feel them climbing, actual stairs at times but sometimes just corridors that slanted upwards. Ichigo pointed out sleeping quarters and other bits and pieces as they climbed but stopped just behind a wooden door, a smirk on his face.

“Don’t freak out please. And no loud noises.”

Ichigo pushed the door open slowly, revealing the night sky that was so clear that night letting the moon light expose the large black shapes on the large ledge outside the door. Six bodies lay out, wings bent round so that the hand like appendages at the main joint could be used like front legs and back legs bent like a cats hind legs complete with wicked looking claws. The skin was matt, no shine to whatever covered them but one of them had a mottled coat, grey patches here and there.

Grimmjow backed away, stopped only by Ichigo’s arm on the corridor wall behind him.

“Do you trust me?”

Grimmjow looked at the other, his blue eyes comically wide while he nodded. Even if he was wrong, Ichigo was justified in feeding him to those monsters. He allowed Ichigo to shove him out gently, closing the door behind them. The closest gleaner turned to them, a snuffling sound coming from it.

“Oh my god it’s going to eat my leg. Get me out of here. If you want to kill me just throw me off. Don’t let it get me!” Grimmjow backed away, hoping to find the door behind him but he’d side stepped and found only wall.

“This is a her, not an it. And she’ll not eat you. Stories are a great way to induce fear and create control. Come on, they’re really sweet honestly.”

Grimmjow shook his head, his eyes still huge but after snatching his hand back three times, he finally allowed Ichigo to pull him away from the wall, his steps tiny as they approached the female gleaner. Ichigo knelt down as they approached, holding Grimmjow’s arm out to touch the creature just below the wing socket on the main body. Grimmjow’s eyes were all for the head part on the solid body, the eye nearest him staring unblinkingly. He flinched at the wiry feel below his hand not what he was expecting but when Ichigo stroked his hand down, the feathery fur was almost soft. The animal’s skin was hot and solid feeling and it didn’t seem to mind Grimmjow touching her. He kept stroking her after Ichigo had pulled is hand away, going to the tail end before lying down on the creature, his feet still on the dirt and his head level with its wings. The animal took a deep breath, lifting and lowering Ichigo which made the man smile. He scratched the skin below the wing, the animal seeming to like it and wiggled its wing for more.

“She’s amazing.”

“Yeah, I couldn’t afford a horse to I learned to ride something else.”

Grimmjow blanched, eyes wider than before. “You ride gleaners? Is that even possible?”

“Only if they let you. It’s a tough fall if they decide at the last minute to toss you. I spent ages hanging out up here to get away. I think she reckons I’m one of her pups.”

“You’ve got a monster for a mummy?”

“Well, it’s better than not having one at all.” Ichigo’s head dropped a little, the man nuzzling the creature. She let out a baying sound, very loud and resonating before she started to purr, the deep continuous noise soothing to both men. “I lost my mother when I was eight. My dad struggled to deal with me and the twins. Kisuke helped out but I’m not really good at taking advice well. I hid away for years. Probably why my people skills suck, I’m used to dealing with monsters.”

“Ichi, I grew up with my father, I think I’m the one used to dealing with monsters.” Grimmjow reached out his hand and stroked it down Ichigo’s cheek, feeling at that moment he might not get rejected.

Ichigo looked up at him with his brown eyes looking almost liquid and a small smile on his lips. He had to give himself a shake, remembering that Grimmjow wasn’t single, even if his partner was unfaithful. “Grimmjow, I’ve got something I should tell you, I don’t want you to get upset though. I probably should have told you before we left the city but I didn’t want you to not come.”

Grimmjow frowned slightly, settling onto his back side more comfortably with his hand still on the gleaner. “Tell me anything, I’m not going to be so upset I’ll want to go home now. I’m stroking a death gleaner.”

“It’s about Szayel, I saw him today before I met you, at Kaien’s.”

“God, what did you see? In fact no, I don’t think I want to know.” Grimmjow actually shuddered, thinking Ichigo had seen his friend doing something embarrassing.

“No I need to tell you. He was on Kaien’s lap, Kaien had his hand up Szayel’s shirt, they were kissing and stuff, look I’m really sorry alright. I don’t know how long it’s been going on.”

“It feels like forever to be honest. And when he starts talking about their sex adventures it just makes me ill. There are some things that need to be kept between couples.”

Ichigo sat up on his elbows, frowning back at his friend. “But, he’s your boyfriend?”

“Who, Szayel? Hell no, he’s my best friend, more like a brother. _Definitely_ not my boyfriend. God know. What made you think he was?”

“He’s always touching you, and always around you. God he holds your hand and stuff. What the hell was I supposed to think?”

“That he’s a bit effeminate and my best friend? Seriously, no romantic feelings either way. He’d be laughing his ass off if he was here.”

Ichigo dropped his head onto his substitute mother’s back groaning. “So you’re single?”

Grimmjow frowned this time, startled by the question but he nodded slowly, not expecting Ichigo to make such a violent next move. He grabbed Grimmjow by the shirt and pulled him over the back of the gleaner, the creature not affected by the weight of the two men, before sealing their mouths together. Grimmjow let a small moan out, tilting his head to free his nose before threading his hand into the orange hair.

They broke for air after a moment, Ichigo panting as he searched Grimmjow’s eyes desperately. Grimmjow didn’t have words to express his want so he showed him, sealing their mouths once more but slower and more open lipped, his tongue searching for Ichigo’s. They met with a caress, Ichigo whining as their tastes mingled. They broke apart once more, a silly grin on both their faces.

“Am I the only one thinking this is weird since we’re on your step mother’s back?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

They headed down from the gleaners’ shelf after an hour or so, Grimmjow working up the courage to lie on one of them alongside Ichigo on his substitute mother. Grimmjow’s was a male, one of the female’s pups from a litter when Ichigo was a boy.

“So why is your brother not black like the others?” Grimmjow kept his voice down as they walked the tunnels. He also kept his head down even if his hair made it perfectly obvious who he was but he really didn’t want any more attention.

“They aren’t all black, some are browny, some are paler grey than him. They all look black from underneath when they are in the sky.” Ichigo pushed gently on Grimmjow’s side to turn him round a bend.

“How the hell did you find the courage to approach them?” Grimmjow couldn’t help gawking when the walls opened up to a wide area with lines of tables and stools, a side bar with lines of cold food waiting for people to collect if they were hungry. Ichigo headed over to the line, nodding to the man behind the tables who was stirring the salads and keeping the various things topped up and covered.

“They are smart animals; they care for each other and live in families. Imagine an upset child sitting in your front room every day, seeing him cry, scream and just sit there staring. Would you be able to ignore him for long? She came over and touched my face with her fingers, stroked my head and eventually pulled me close to her warm body.” Ichigo loaded his plate up with some rolls and a heaped spoonful of salad leaves on the side. Grimmjow followed suit, taking some as much as Ichigo and no more. They accepted cups of water from the serving man before taking seats at the end of a nearby bench. “She did try to feed me once, that wasn’t nice as they regurgitate for their young. Babies don’t have any teeth.”

Grimmjow snorted with a mouthful of supper. “Yeah, I guess that wouldn’t be an ideal supper. And riding them?”

“Yeah, that wasn’t till later, the boys in her litter were just learning to fly and she wanted me to join in. I think I spent the whole first flight with my eyes closed.” Ichigo’s smile widened as Grimmjow choked on his drink. Neither man noticed that people were looking, some very surprised when they were looking at Ichigo. Grimmjow chewed on another bite as he watched Ichigo talk, his face animated and his cheeks tense as he smiled. It was a far cry from the angry face hidden under the hood Grimmjow met that day in the city.

“Right, so do you need an hour or so to digest or can I kick the crap out of you now?”

_iiiiiiiii_

Ichigo stood across the large sandy floor, stretching his shoulders out. Grimmjow folded his clothes neatly on the bench near the door, trying to keep his thoughts clean after watching Ichigo strip down to a sleeveless shirt tucked into his trousers. The shirt was too tight on the slim torso and the sleeves were ragged over tight upper arms that made Grimmjow respect the other’s chances in the fight, regardless of the advantage of the shifts.

Ichigo was suddenly directly in front of him, one eyebrow raised coyly. “You seem a little distracted; do you want to put this off just now?”

Grimmjow snapped his hands up and grabbed two handfuls of shirt and hauled Ichigo closer until their noses were touching. “Are you chickening out Ichigo, cause you know I could definitely kick your ass if you couldn’t so easily run away.”

“Alright, no shifting. We can have another spar where I’ll definitely win if you like but right now I can _not_ use any advantage, and still win.” Ichigo put his hands on Grimmjow’s, the other relaxing his grip and smiling down at him. Ichigo shifted his weight a bit before quickly kicking him in the gut, Grimmjow falling back and looking at the other in shock.

Grimmjow realised what had just happened and his shock dissolved into a feral grin, tensing his muscles to retaliate. Neither really tried to hurt the other, punches were held back, kicks delivered at half strength and throws that weren’t half as devastating as they could have been. Both had wounds that weren’t serious and both had blood staining their skin but for the most part they were still smiling. Grimmjow really wanted to knock the cocky look off Ichigo’s face but at the same time he didn’t really want to hurt the other man and he reckoned from the lack of force against him, the other felt the same way.

Grimmjow ended up winded on his back with a slightly concerned Ichigo hovering over him. “You alright?”

“This is a bit pointless don’t you think?” Grimmjow sat up on his elbows with Ichigo crouching down at his feet.

“Well how about the next pin wins? We can go out exploring instead.” Ichigo smirked at Grimmjow; the look wiped off his face quickly as Grimmjow nudged his knee back, knocking him off balance and on his ass in the sand.

Their lashes increased in intensity a little, sensing the end of play and when Grimmjow got his hands on Ichigo’s upper arms they hit the ground, Grimmjow thinking he had it for a second before Ichigo rolled them, straddling him. Grimmjow didn’t let him take the win there however, standing quickly and thudding Ichigo into the rocks. Ichigo let out a gasp before wrapping his legs around the other, squeezing to get Grimmjow to release him. Grimmjow had other ideas once he realised their provocative position. All thoughts of the fight left his mind as he smashed their lips together, one hand round Ichigo’s ass as the other clutched his head. Ichigo gripped Grimmjow’s upper arms as he met the onslaught with just as much enthusiasm. Ichigo felt Grimmjow get more and more excited, the evidence growing alongside his own as they pressed their bodies together.

Grimmjow wanted more skin contact and he released his grip for a second to pull Ichigo’s shirt off, tossing it somewhere before using his large hands to scope the dips and mounds of the other’s torso. Ichigo was hard and slim, sinew and muscle pulled over a fine boned frame coated in smooth skin. Grimmjow felt the skin change at times and his knew from his own marks that the scars inflicted so many years ago had left bold scores in the skin that rose out. Grimmjow pulled the hips away from the wall, his head keeping Ichigo’s head and shoulders pressed firmly. He wrapped his arms around the slim waist, their hips pressed tightly together and Grimmjow unconsciously thrust into the other, moaning into Ichigo’s mouth at the feeling in his groin. He had to break his mouth away, Ichigo smiling lightly at the look of helplessness on Grimmjow’s face. The blue eyes were closed but his mouth was open, the hips moving on their own it seemed. Ichigo could tell Grimmjow had little experience just from that, his mind being blown by a little bit of humping. Ichigo took the chance to get his own revenge on the other’s clothing, opening the buttons on Grimmjow’s undershirt one by one and slid his fingers over the pale skin revealed to him. Ichigo had seen the bare torso before when helping Kisuke treat the infected lash but this was definitely different. Ichigo bit back a little groan as Grimmjow’s thrusts changed slightly, Ichigo pressed fully onto the rock and Grimmjow’s hands now at his hips. This meant Ichigo was getting tormented just as much. He tore the rest of the shirt open, pushing it from Grimmjow’s shoulders before sinking his teeth in, not breaking the skin but tasting the chunk of flesh with his tongue. He was rewarded by a harsh thrust, Grimmjow dropping his head onto Ichigo’s shoulder. Ichigo pulled his chest to his own, returning the motion at their groins slightly but wanting more.

“Grimm, what do you want right now? You call the shots.” Ichigo pulled the face up; Grimmjow’s dilated blue eyes looking into his own.

“I don’t, I don’t know. I’ve never,” Grimmjow dropped his head in shame; he was over eighteen and admitting to never even touching another person sexually.

Ichigo shushed him, pulling his face back up and kissing him gently. “Hush, no shame in saving yourself. Let me take care of you then. I promise we’ll both feel good.” Ichigo made motions to get off the rock and Grimmjow stepped back with Ichigo still in his arms. Ichigo cupped Grimmjow’s pride, his mind blank at first at the sheer size in his hand before he stroked it firmly through the cloth. Grimmjow hissed before looking at Ichigo with a lost look in his eyes. “Come on, neither of us wants sand there.” Ichigo wrapped Grimmjow in his arms tightly before shifting them both to Ichigo’s bedroom two floors above. Grimmjow was shivering when they arrived, not only from the cold. He’d never been shifted through something before and his system was shocked by it. Ichigo kissed him lightly, pecking around his mouth when Grimmjow didn’t respond immediately. Their proximity along with Ichigo’s persistence brought Grimmjow round, kissing him back gently but it didn’t stay gentle for long.

They both lay on the bed, Grimmjow on his back as Ichigo pressed a gentle kiss over the teeth marks he’d left in Grimmjow’s shoulder. He sucked gently at Grimmjow’s salty skin, the sweat from their exertions still there. He glanced up to see Grimmjow still looking a bit lost and he lay fully on top of the other, stroking a hand down his handsome face. “Talk to me Grimmjow. What do you want to do right now?”

“I don’t know how this goes; I don’t want to do it wrong.”

Ichigo smiled slightly, running his fingers through the blue hair. “There isn’t a right or wrong here, just what feels good and what doesn’t. So, what do you want?” Ichigo thrust down a little, trying to stimulate the other into wanting more.

“I want you to touch me, not through my trousers, and I want to see _all_ of you.” Grimmjow didn’t sound sure of himself but from Ichigo’s smirk, he realised he must have asked for the right thing. Ichigo slid backwards, sitting up on his knees just over Grimmjow’s feet as he undid his trousers. He slid them off his hips, staring into Grimmjow’s eyes the whole time but Grimmjow wasn’t looking at his face. Inch by inch Ichigo revealed himself, the worship in Grimmjow’s eyes extremely flattering as he pulled his hard member free. His first instinct was to hide it slightly behind his hand but he didn’t want to seem unconfident and throw off his already slightly skittish partner. The trousers pooled at Ichigo’s knees and he leaned onto his toes to get them off, kicking them to the floor as he stalked back over Grimmjow. “Your turn.”

Grimmjow inhaled loudly as his belt was pulled loose and the first hook undone. Ichigo planted a wet kiss at the revealed flesh before snapping the other hooks open at once exposing the navy curls and the long thick cock rising from them. Ichigo leaned down, running his nose along the solid muscle as he pulled the trousers down over Grimmjow’s ass and pushed them the rest of the way. Grimmjow used his legs to get them all the way off before pulling Ichigo close, stopping the instant their manhoods touched. Grimmjow had one hand at the back of Ichigo’s neck and his eyes were fixed on the throbbing red tips facing him. Ichigo slid back and forth, providing a little friction that made Grimmjow hiss.

“Wrap your hand around us both; your hands are bigger than mine.” Ichigo whispered into Grimmjow’s ear, nibbling at the lobe when he’d finished. Grimmjow did as he was instructed, wrapping his hand around them and inhaling sharply at the feeling. Grimmjow had touched himself before, he’d played around and discovered orgasms the same way most teenage boys did but he’d never touched another man and to feel one pressed against his own was intense. Ichigo had his eyes closed as he rode the large hand pressing him against the hot rod, thrusting into Grimmjow and matching his groan.

Grimmjow gulped in deep breaths as Ichigo moved over him. He watched Ichigo’s skin flush and start to glow with sweat as it moved rhythmically over him. The toned abdomen creased and relaxed as the hips move and it made a tight knot gather in Grimmjow’s groin. He moved fast, turning them so he was over Ichigo and captured the other in a kiss that stole Ichigo’s breath and burst his eyes open. He looked up at Grimmjow, mouth moving as he tried to make sense of what had just happened but was struggling. Grimmjow smirked a little before he started to move like Ichigo had been, thrusting down a little harsher than the smaller man. Ichigo let out a garbled moan at the change in pace, thrusting up erratically as he approached his end. Grimmjow lowered his body so he was resting chest to chest with Ichigo and he buried his face in Ichigo’s damp neck. The pace increased again, Grimmjow whimpering slightly into Ichigo’s skin which made Ichigo lift a hand to the back of Grimmjow’s neck, holding him fondly as he felt himself go over the crest, eyes rolling back as his back undulated, warmth spreading over his stomach from his release and a low hiss escaping his teeth which ended with a gasp. Ichigo’s motions stopped with his orgasm, the pleasure frying his brain for a second and the look on Ichigo’s face along with the knowledge that he’d brought that out of the other made Grimmjow cry out, his spine bowing with the force of his release. Grimmjow planted his spare hand, knuckles down, into the sheets as he tried to come down from his high and not crush his lover in the process. Ichigo spread his legs more, Grimmjow settling onto the bed a little lower and looking down at the other.

“That was intense.” Grimmjow’s voice was still breathy and it brought a chuckle out of the other.

“You’re not kidding.” Ichigo stretched out a bit, arching his back and drawing a groan out of the larger man between his legs. Ichigo snapped his eyes back thinking he’d hurt Grimmjow in his stretch.

“Please don’t do that again; it hurt a bit trying to get hard as quickly after.” Grimmjow was a bit bashful as he held his semi erect member against his body. He rolled onto his side, staying between Ichigo’s legs but sitting up a bit.

They looked at each other a little uncomfortably before Ichigo chuckled, sitting up and leaning forward, cocking one leg up so he could rest his elbow in his knee. He pulled Grimmjow over and pecked him on the cheek. “Don’t be embarrassed, please don’t think right now. It was amazing, I loved it.” Ichigo smiled as he kissed Grimmjow’s cheek again.

“I know it wasn’t all the way, I’m sorry, I’ll try and do better,”

Ichigo cut the other off. “Stop, who said we were supposed to go all the way, I enjoyed what we did and I would love to do it again sometime soon, no rush for anything else.”

Grimmjow looked over at Ichigo, doubt still in his mind. “But, surely you want more.”

Ichigo shook his head. “Why do you ask that? I came, before you I might add and it was amazing, why do you doubt it so much?”

Grimmjow pulled his legs up, sitting side on to Ichigo and not meeting his eyes. “You’ve got more experience than me; I don’t even know what to do.”

Ichigo sniggered, drawing a dirty look from the other and Grimmjow made a move to leave the bed. Ichigo shot a hand out to stop Grimmjow moving but was still trying to contain himself. “ _I_ have _experience_? Who told you that? You’re the first person I’ve _ever_ kissed let alone anything else. Who would be interested in the moody over powered kid?”

Grimmjow frowned, looking at the side for a moment before meeting Ichigo’s eyes again. “You haven’t done this before either?” Ichigo shook his head. “But, you knew what to do; you sounded so sure of yourself. How?”

Ichigo looked embarrassed, rubbing the back of his head. “You remember I told you I spend a lot of time in Kisuke’s head? Have you met that man? His perverted thoughts let alone his memories of his _many_ sexual encounters not only turned me off any relations with females but it taught me some stuff.”

“ _Stuff?”_

“Well the last session had me dumped right into a dream sequence the asshole forgot to mention and I got to see him fantasise over you. At least I know for sure he’s never seen you naked, he did not do you justice.” Ichigo smiled wickedly, drawing Grimmjow in for a searing kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Grimmjow lay back in Ichigo’s bed with a heavy weight on his chest. It was a good weight though, one crowned with longish orange hair and was drooling slightly on him and Grimmjow didn’t really care. Ichigo’s face finally looked his age of seventeen, not the furious adult visage he’d adopted to protect himself. Grimmjow ran his hands through the soft orange hair and the smooth skin over Ichigo’s shoulder, just feeling the warmth in the other body. Ichigo’s breath puffed onto Grimmjow’s chest, the younger man’s face creasing for a moment before he rubbed his nose on Grimmjow’s skin and settled back down again.

Grimmjow took the time to think over the last few days, knowing he still had some major issues to work over. He would have to go home on Sunday and his father would still be there. He had to report to Byakuya on Wednesday as well, there was a council meeting that the young judge wanted him to attend and there were things on the agenda that didn’t include the shifter vote, something Grimmjow was actually looking forward to.

The door to the room crept open, Grimmjow tensing and holding Ichigo close, shielding him slightly by raising his shoulder. A recognisable shaggy blond head popped through the door, goofy grin visible under the hat and Grimmjow relaxed.

“Hey stud, I thought I’d find you both here. Next time you have a tryst in the training room remember to clean up after yourselves please.” Kisuke held up their clothing, the outer shirts they had shed prior to the fight and the under ones they had ripped off each other.

“Oh, sorry.” Grimmjow breathed his reply, glancing down and seeing Ichigo’s face not quite as peaceful as before.

“I’ve never seen him sleeping since he was a little boy. I wasn’t even sure if he still did.” Kisuke came further into the room, setting the shirts down on the chest near the door. When he got within a few feet of the bed Ichigo’s head snapped up, eyes narrow and focused on Kisuke. “Oh, sorry Ichigo didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Then why did you come in the room?” Ichigo stretched over Grimmjow, feeling the low growl from the other rather than hearing it. He smirked wickedly down before sitting up, keeping the covers over their lower half. He sat at Grimmjow’s side with his closest hand resting where his head had been and the feeling of Grimmjow’s strong heart beating below his palm was very soothing. “How can I help you Kisuke?”

Kisuke swallowed thickly, the sight on the bed almost too delicious to ignore. Grimmjow pulled himself up onto his elbows, one hand on Ichigo’s back, lightly trailing his fingers on the skin. “Um, there is a few people wanting a quick meeting if you have a moment or two Ichigo, I know you wanted to take it easy this weekend but if you could?”

Grimmjow was surprised at how politely Kisuke asked Ichigo and he looked over at his lover to see what he was going to do.

“Yes, I suppose I have a little while. We’ll be there as soon as we can. I assume we will be given the courtesy of time to rise properly?” Ichigo waited for Kisuke but the older man just nodded his head rapidly, Ichigo giving him a curt nod before Kisuke backed out of the room quickly.

“What was that all about?” Grimmjow gave himself a stretch, breaking into a grin when Ichigo ran his hands down his taut chest.

“Oh Kisuke was nearly bursting a blood vessel at all the skin he could see. I swear if we’d flashed him we could have got anything out of him.”

“How do you know all that?”

“I’ve spent too long reading that man’s thoughts that he can’t hide much from me, even from a distance; unfortunately it works both ways, he probably had a bit of a play back from earlier.”

“I thought you said it was harder to read a shifter?” Grimmjow rolled on to his side, Ichigo curling up in the curve of his legs, reclining back on Grimmjow’s body comfortably.

“It is, unless you have been there before. The more often you delve in the easier it gets. Unless the other is projecting thoughts, like Kisuke really really wanting the blanket to slip- you can’t really pick up unless you focus. Come on, we can grab a quick wash but we’d better head down, if folk have made a trip here to see me there must be a reason.”

Grimmjow frowned as he got up, slinging his trousers on loosely before following Ichigo to the baths and trying to ignore the stares he got from the others around. The bathroom was on the outside of the structure with channels to flow the water out of the room when the large metal baths were tipped. There was a huge boiler in one corner and a series of pipes that carried the water over the baths as well as a rough mirror along one wall. “This is quite impressive considering where we are.”

Ichigo snorted, dumping the armload of cloth and bag of bottles on a surface next to a basin. “Yeah, impressive enough that at least three people get scalded when the water over flows or the pipes leak. It is a good idea, but none of us are plumbers so it’s been a bit of reverse figuring out from other bathhouses. If is better than cold baths or no baths at all however.” Ichigo put a hand up, shifting a pipe over to the basin they stood on before leaning back and making the tap turn with a simple gesture. When the basin was full of steaming water he turned it off. Grimmjow looked mildly impressed which made Ichigo snort. “Well what good is having abilities if they can’t make your life a little easier, they aren’t just for big things?” Ichigo lifted a double handful of water and scrubbed his face, slicking his hair off his face before Grimmjow joined him. They washed all the important bits with Ichigo promising a proper bath later when others weren’t waiting on them.

Dressed properly again they headed to a meeting room on the same level as the dining room, the smells making Grimmjow’s stomach rumble a bit but he controlled himself, not going to mention to anyone who had probably gone without food for long periods that he was peckish. In the room there were eight people, one recognisable and slightly disappointed looking since they were dressed, another familiar to Grimmjow but less welcome. The man Ichigo had identified as Uryu sneered at Grimmjow as he entered, turning away and taking a sip out of a cup in front of him. Ichigo noticed as well, reaching out a hand and taking Grimmjow’s in front of everyone.

“Well, shall we?”

Ichigo couldn’t hold in the sigh as he sat down. He did not plan to be in another meeting of people panicking or bitching when he could be getting to know Grimmjow better but he had responsibilities to these people. He was starting to get a little sick of Uryu’s death glares towards the only norm in the room. He managed to hold it back for a while but eventually he cracked. Grimmjow had been sitting quietly at his side, listening but keeping his head literally down the whole time.

Uryu made a very silly comment.

“We have the one of the main antagonist’s only child right here and we’re wondering how we can get to them? Use the useless norm against his father; even he can’t argue it’s the easiest thing.” Uryu had no emotion in his voice and he gestured negligently at Grimmjow when he spoke.

Every piece of glassware in the room cracked, one of the leaves in the ceiling lantern clinked onto the table, the candle flickering in the sudden air flow. The glass Uryu had been drinking out of now leaked the water onto the table top and the glasses on Uryu’s nose were useless to see out of with the spider web cracks over them. He pulled them off, looking down at the lenses and then back at Ichigo with shock on his face. Ichigo stood up, his long coat falling around his knees. He didn’t have the hood up and his eyes blazed gold in anger.

Grimmjow stood and moved in front of Ichigo, blocking his route. Grimmjow knew he didn’t have much chance of physically stopping Ichigo but he might slow him slightly. “It was an idea,” Grimmjow turned his head to Uryu. “A shit idea, but only an idea.” He turned his attention back to Ichigo. “Don’t go picking fights over a stupid idea. Let’s come up with a better one.”

“Well Lord Jaeggerjaques, if you have something to share with the rest of us we will be more than happy to listen.” Grimmjow glanced over at the speaker, easily recognising Shinji from the university and Kisuke’s house back in the city. The man seemed young but he spoke as if he was a lot older.

Grimmjow didn’t have much of an idea yet but he was honest in that and spoke of his ideas for the future, to change things for the better, not just keep them the same and stop bad change. He spoke about his mentor, the others all knew of Byakuya Kuchiki if they didn’t know him personally and his plans to maintain the current social status until a new one could be made.

The meeting was a little of a bust after Ichigo lost his temper, the red head not able to calm his mind enough to listen and Kisuke felt the out lash of his temper due to their connection. They broke up, Ichigo grabbing Grimmjow and shifting them down to the entrance hall, sending an apologetic look at the other when Grimmjow stumbled, shivering from the shift. He headed over to the stabled horses, grabbing Hoshi’s tack and sliding the saddle on her back over her blanket. He made short work of the belly strap, checking the mare hadn’t swallowed a bellyful of air before leading her out.

“Are we going somewhere?”

“Anywhere, please.” Ichigo was pleading with his voice and his eyes, making Grimmjow mount up and haul Ichigo up behind him. Grimmjow kept the horse at a walk before nudging her faster once they’d cleared the structure. Ichigo buried himself into Grimmjow’s back, holding him close and almost too tight. Grimmjow waited until they were out of sight of the shifter hide out before slowing the horse, dropping the reins to Hoshi had her head free. He ran his hands along Ichigo’s thighs; trying to give him a little comfort but Ichigo just clutched him harder. A heart beat later Ichigo was in front of him, legs and arms round Grimmjow and his head buried in Grimmjow’s neck. “They thought about it.” Ichigo pulled himself up, having to adjust to get a comfortable seat on the front of the saddle and not hurt the horse. “At least three people in the room considered using you as a bargaining chip against your father.”

Grimmjow snorted before dismounting, pulling Ichigo into his arms and back around his body before he perched on a rock. He ran his fingers down Ichigo’s face, right across the scar but kept his eyes on Ichigo’s brown ones. “More fool them. I know you don’t believe me but my father doesn’t care about my wellbeing. If they tried to take me prisoner or something stupid like that it would do nothing but show them to be the bad guy. Kidnapping a junior solicitor? They would bury themselves. Well after they pulled their asses out of the dirt from you actually burying them.” Ichigo made motion to speak but Grimmjow didn’t let him. “You wouldn’t let them hurt me, I know that. Feels good, having a big powerful protector. You just keep us both safe from harm, and we’ll work on the bigger problems together.”

_iiiiiiiii_

Grimmjow went home on Sunday evening with a lot of thoughts in his mind, number one being his lover. He’d got to sit in on a communal evening on the Saturday, sitting miles away from Uryu and his friends but near friendlier people, including a man named Chad who was quiet but civil. There was food and a little dancing to music played by some of the men and women but it was later when the numbers had thinned and the singing started that was really special. Especially when Ichigo raised his voice, not over everyone else’s but loud enough for the people close to them to hear as he sang along to a slow beat simple song with another man and woman, smiling when they looked round at him in surprise. Ichigo had said they were friends of his, but since he wasn’t the friendliest guy in the world they might not know it.

The house was dark when Grimmjow arrived home, his horse left at the university stables and the rest of the way completed on foot so all he wanted to do was fall asleep in his own bed, unfortunately alone. He’d slept with Ichigo warm at his side for two nights and he didn’t fancy going back to a cold bed but any would do after the long day he’d had.  

He snuck in the door, evidence that his father was still in residence sitting with his hat and cane on the hat stand but the hour was late enough that he might have missed the older man. Of course he didn’t have that kind of luck, the stairs announcing him as he approached the first floor and his father’s room door opening revealing the man still dressed in his fine three quarters sleeved shirt and dark trousers. Grimmjow felt like a poor cousin with his travel stained clothes and sand filled hair but he straightened his back and met his father with a cool gaze. Both men kept their voices down to not disturb the household but the tension in their words carried easily.

“You are late home my son. You should have more thought to your classes rather than your weekends.”

“Yes father, I did not intend to arrive home so late. I will go to bed now to prepare for tomorrow.”

“Spare me a moment or so please. I will join you in your room in a moment.”

Grimmjow watched his father disappear back into his room, a light sweat breaking out on his skin in the new fear he felt when being alone with the man. His father reappeared with a lit candle in his hand, gesturing for Grimmjow to open his door. Grimmjow clicked the handle over, entering and placing his packs on the floor for his maid to take care of in the morning before turning towards his father. “What can I do for you Father?”

“Do you trust me boy?”

Grimmjow actually snorted. He’d never made a rude sound towards his father but he couldn’t hold it back. “Sorry Father, but how can you ask that? I am actually sweating just being alone in the room with you.”

“I can understand that but it isn’t what I asked. You fear me, and that is not a bad thing but we have spoken about that being for your own good. You can trust me when I say that what I have always done has been thinking about what is best for you. Now tell me, do you trust me?”

Grimmjow warily looked at his father; the man seemed sober but he was acting very strange and Grimmjow glanced at the window, wondering if Ichigo had followed him home again. The glance wasn’t quick enough and Grimmjow was pinned to the wall behind him in the next second, his father having him by the throat. The grip was tight and painful but not intending to strangle. Grimmjow gripped the wrist, pulling at the large arm with his own, digging his nails into the delicate areas like the nail beds and bone joins.

“I really hope you realise that I have only ever tried to protect you. You can’t see it now, you’re still so young. He’ll come for you I expect? I am surprised he’s not in here yet; he didn’t leave you this long last time. Did you think I didn’t know you’re little shifter friend came in last time we had a conversation like this?”

Grimmjow winced as his father’s fingers tightened, digging in and making Grimmjow feel light headed. Grimmjow lifted one of his legs and kicked his father in the knee, the older man flinching down and dropping his grip. Grimmjow held a hand to his neck, feeling the deep half-moons in his skin. “What the hell are you talking about? And you want me to trust you?” Grimmjow looked at his hand and saw the red smears showing his father had drawn blood. Grimmjow’s head snapped to the side from the force of the slap, the blue eyes glinting silver when they returned to his father. “I won’t let you beat me this time, don’t think I’ll stand and let you hurt me.”

“I don’t want to hurt you Grimmjow, but if that’s the only way then that I what will happen.” The door opened and three men stood there, each one as big as or bigger than Grimmjow himself. Grimmjow’s last thought before they grabbed him was that he hoped Ichigo kicked their asses for him.

Two held him while the other beat him down. Only when Grimmjow’s head rattled off a knee did his father interject, saying there wasn’t to be any permanent damage made. Grimmjow screamed out when the next knee caught him in the chest, His head hung loosely, one eye swollen as the other watched the next kick aimed at his abdomen and he closed it but the kick never came. He snapped his eye open to see the hooded figure of his lover grabbing then throwing the assailant across the room to roll over the bed and crash into the wall. Ichigo turned to the two holding Grimmjow down and snarled, his face covered but the sound carried. He lunged at the one on the left, the man dropping Grimmjow to grab Ichigo but the young shifter wasn’t there, shifting to behind his attacker. Ichigo grabbed him and shifted him outside, dropping him before returning. Grimmjow had slumped to the ground as the final man turned to him. Grimmjow pulled himself up, grunting in pain and tried to get his feet under him but he wasn’t fast enough, his father getting in the way and catching Ichigo by surprise, the stranger grabbing Ichigo and stabbing him with something. Ichigo’s gasp was loud enough for Grimmjow to hear it over the rushing in his ears and his brown eyes were wide as he slumped to his knees. Grimmjow reached out but a swift kick from the unknown man sent him back down, lying on his side and struggling to get a breath beyond the stabbing pain.

Ichigo saw Grimmjow put down but his vision got blurry quickly after that, his last thought being about his lover’s wounds. He had no regrets about coming to his defence, he swore he would. Grimmjow on the other hand was tearing himself to shreds on the inside. The only reason Ichigo was able to be taken was because of him. It was his own fault he was hurt and it was his fault they had the only triple powered shifter ever. He was going to need help.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Grimmjow sucked his breath in, the pain in his chest leaving as he saw Ichigo’s limp body lifted carelessly. Ichigo’s head bounced off one of the men’s lower back as he was hefted onto a shoulder and his arms hung loosely either side of it. Grimmjow couldn’t make a sound yet but he felt like he could move, pushing off the wall with one leg, not the one that felt like his ankle had broken however. He grabbed the man’s ankle, the assailant having to grip Ichigo’s body to stop it falling as he turned. One of the others kicked Grimmjow back to the wall, Grimmjow keeping hold of the foot against his chest as a spew of phlegm left his mouth. He dug his nails into the leg, thinking he might sink his teeth in in a moment but his hair was gripped, pulling his head back and making his eyes water instantly. “Quit it boy or I’ll shatter your jaw.” Grimmjow automatically raised his arms to grip the hand in his hair and the vice grip banged his head against the wall to stun him before leaving, Grimmjow unable to do anything but watch his lover get carried out. His father stood near the door, nodding to one of the men as they walked out.

Grimmjow could taste blood in his mouth and his head was spinning but he still glared up at his father, knowing he was in a very vulnerable position.

“Do you require any assistance? You deserve to be punished for consorting with his kind but I can at least appreciate your defence of one you see as a friend. It shows the strength you are capable of and I just want to try and redirect it.” Grimmjow’s father approached him and heaved Grimmjow’s body up, lifting it over to the bed before lowering it surprisingly gently. “I need you to see that this is for the best, you will understand soon. He is too dangerous, but too useful to eliminate. Hopefully they can get what they need out of him.”

_iiiiiiiii_

Ichigo knew he wasn’t getting taken somewhere pleasant when they grabbed him so waking up with his shoulders screaming at him wasn’t exactly a surprise. His coat and tunic were gone and he was left in his loose, sleeveless undershirt and trousers with his wrists caught up in a metal shackle tied to an overhead beam. There was a damp smell and the darkness was broken only by small windows along near the ceiling telling him he was in a cellar but the area was empty, a bare dirty floor that spanned the size of a reasonable house with one door on the far side from him. He glanced around to see three other sets of shackles over beams in the room, empty at that point but it could mean he’d get companions at some point. They have to be incredibly stupid to put a bunch of shifters together but they hadn’t really shown any great intelligence so far. Ichigo concentrated for a moment, trying to shift himself out of the cuffs but though the coolness filled his veins, he didn’t move. He tried to make one pairs of cuffs move but again, just the burning sensation hit him, the metal didn’t even rattle. His mind shift was too uncontrollable to really tell if it was working but he seemed to sense people over him, four at least – none of them shifters. The weight pressed on his temples and he stopped.

He stood there for hours. The height of the ceiling just high enough to keep him straight but that put so much pressure on his shoulders they were throbbing along with his heart. His feet were pretty much flat but not comfortably so but he could shift around a bit on them. His mind ran with what he’d felt when he was following Grimmjow home. He’d left the other at the university buildings, promising to go straight home but Ichigo had just given Grimmjow a head start. Too much of one it turned out.

Ichigo had crept up to the wall near Grimmjow’s window, frowning as he read the inside and feeling the three strangers in Grimmjow’s room along with Grimmjow and his father. He’d shifted in instantly, dropping into a fighting stance when he saw them beating Grimmjow. Grimmjow’s handsome face was badly bruised, one of the blue eyes nearly closed but from the look of the men he’d been giving it back just as hard. What Ichigo didn’t understand was how Grimmjow’s father had let it happen to his only son. Ichigo had heard Grimmjow say his father would kill him but Ichigo had never actually thought it would happen. Ichigo didn’t know if the fight ended when he got knocked out of not and he had no idea if Grimmjow was actually going to be alright. He was happy enough if he’d been taken to protect the other, the thought he’d been taken and Grimmjow was still in trouble didn’t sit well with him

Ichigo didn’t know how long he stood before the door opened but it wasn’t more than a day. The windows had darkened and got light again once and his stomach told him he hadn’t gone for more than two days without food.

Two men approached him, neither familiar to him but they stood looking at him from across the room, talking two quietly for him to hear. One had They came closer, walking round him and it took all of Ichigo’s being to not lash out at one of them with his long leg.

“Shifter, is it true you are a dual wielder?”

Ichigo held his smirk back, he’d used both in the presence of the men but there was no way to track a mind shifter unless they were caught. He gazed coolly back at them, not confirming or denying. His tenacity was rewarded with a slap to the face but Ichigo had had worse.

“We have witnesses to two so that will do.” One of them held up a water pouch, uncorking it and guiding the water into Ichigo’s mouth. Ichigo really _really_ wanted to spit it back at him but he wasn’t stupid and it tasted clean. “What do we call you shifter? It gets a bit old calling you all the same.”

Ichigo didn’t answer, just stared back at them as he savoured the liquid.

“Alright, we’ll call you Papa. It’ll make sense soon. Are you going to speak at all? You won’t get fed until you start to cooperate. This doesn’t have to be an unpleasant experience.”

Ichigo pushed at the weight in his mind, trying to get a glimmer of what they wanted to know when the word Papa brought a foreign image to his mind, what they intended to do swimming in his head. Ichigo lashed out with his leg, clipping the speaker in the chest and sending him to roll on the dirty floor in his fine clothes. Ichigo’s face was no longer blank, hatred in his eyes.

“If that is your choice then we will respond likewise. Good day Papa.”

Ichigo watched the two men leave, the dirt sticking to the speakers ass but they didn’t close the door, a large meaty man heading towards him. He looked vaguely familiar but Ichigo couldn’t place him immediately. The item in his hand was easy enough to recognise, longer than the one that had hit him twelve years ago but this one had a knotted length of cord at the end instead of the folded leather. Ichigo held back his gasps for three strokes, after seven he was crying out but the twelfth took his voice and his knees out from under him. Even his screaming shoulders couldn’t cut through the pain haze in his mind. The strokes didn’t continue much longer but Ichigo had stopped counting. He felt a hand run down his chest, taking a grip of his shirt and yanking, the shredded cloth not objecting to the abuse. Ichigo had closed his eyes but he couldn’t hold back the grimace as the hands continued to explore his torn skin, the slick blood cooling as the man moved it around. The constant physical connection made it easier for Ichigo to explore the other’s mind, giving him something to distance himself from what is happening. The man’s front thoughts were lewd and graphic, blood play turned him on but underneath Ichigo discovered where he knew the face from, the man was a Largo, Yammy’s relative. So it seemed cruelty ran in the family. Largo was called away before he could do more than grope Ichigo but a bucket of cold water over Ichigo’s head and the blood washed off and wounds cleansed slightly. Ichigo could see most of them and the thin red lines were thankfully not that deep. They shouldn’t leave wide scars if they did mark at all.

Being held to procreate shifter slaves was demeaning, and how he was supposed to do as they say if they beat him half to death.

_iiiiiiiiii_

Grimmjow hid in his room for three days before he made his escape from the house, his father staying away to allow him time to recuperate. The maid that brought him aid and food gave him a sack of supplies as well as packing some clothes away for him. He planned to get out of the house as soon as his father left the building, of course the man cloistering himself away until the meeting Grimmjow was supposed to attend as well. Grimmjow hadn’t received any mail and hadn’t had any messages but he would put good money on them being in his father’s possession.

He got dressed stiffly, throwing on his most comfortable clothes and not worrying about appearance. He left the place he called home with a hand clasp to his maid, the woman had cared for him in the years he’d lived there but as long as his father was there he couldn’t be. He realised it might be the end of his relationship with the family but he had gone beyond caring about it.

He was in moderate pain when he arrived at the Shiba household, the only place he knew would take him in without question and the teenage girl that opened the door raised an eyebrow before allowing him in. Ichigo’s sisters had been around when Grimmjow had visited Kaien with Szayel but he’d never had direct contact with them.

“Hey, I’m Karin, Kaien is away at a meeting but you can come in. Kukkaku should be awake at some point.”

Grimmjow nodded his thanks, hissing as he lowered the bag from his shoulder.

“Who kicked the crap out of you? Do you need anything? A doctor? Funeral director?”

Grimmjow snorted at the girl’s attitude, seeing the resemblance to her brother. “No, I’m alright. Just had to get out of there. Is it alright if I wait for Kaien?”

“Sure, go into the living room.” Karin led the way, holding the door open. Her twin sat on the chaise that Kukkaku normally lounged on with a sandwich on her lap. She stood quickly, plate on the seat, when she spotted Grimmjow, helping the man to lower himself onto the chair opposite.

It turned out the brown haired twin had some experience dealing with injuries and soon Grimmjow was dozing off with his swollen black eye covered in an aloe vera paste, the cool feeling very soothing. His injured ankle was elevated and wrapped in a bandage of the same stuff to treat the swelling there and there was a pain killing tea in front of him. That was how Szayel and Kaien found him; the poor man getting a rude awakening when his best friend landed in his lap, arms round his neck and tears in his eyes.

Grimmjow felt it was a little ironic that his friend needed consoling but not completely out of character for his friend. He wrapped his arms around Szayel and tried to calm him but it seemed to have the opposite effect. Szayel sat upright, fury in his eyes as he looked down.

“What the fucking hell have you been doing? You disappear for a weekend then just ditch classes, then I find you here all beaten up. I am supposed to be your best friend, you aren’t supposed to hid shit from me.”

Grimmjow winced at the volume his small friend could command and tried to shuffle him off his still sore body. “And how would you like me to have told you? My father wouldn’t let me send a message, I had to run away just to get here.”

Kaien came to his side, kneeling at the chair arm with one hand on Grimmjow’s shoulder. “Your father did this to you? What about Ichigo, he’s not been seen since you pair went away together. It’s been kind of assumed you were still together.”

Grimmjow bit his bottom lip, knowing he was responsible for Ichigo’s kidnapping. “He’s been taken. They took him after they kicked the shit out of me. They were waiting in my house when I got back on Sunday and knew Ichigo were going to be checking on me. My father didn’t beat me but he set it up.”

“They _took_ Ichigo?” Kaien’s face was blank at first before he burst out in laughter, something that shocked the other two in the room. Kaien managed to get control of himself after a few seconds but the smile stayed on his face. “I’m sorry, that is so inappropriate after what you just said but they think they can hold _him?_ _We_ can’t control Ichigo; I’m just glad you came along and mellowed him out a bit. I have heard a little rumour about how that happened mind you, didn’t see it coming either.” Kaien’s raised eyebrow made Grimmjow blush, Szayel getting a bit annoyed at the lack of details for him.

“Any chance on filling me in here? You don’t seem overly concerned about Ichigo being taken, or with Grimmjow being in this state. And _how_ did Grimmjow mellow him out, I thought he was still all moody hoody?”

“I spent the weekend hanging out with Ichigo at a refuge in the desert; we came to a bit of an understanding.”

“But you were supposed to be spending some time with the hot younger guy you were flirting with.”

Grimmjow looked sheepishly back at his friend, seeing the click in his mind as the details smoothed out.

“Ichigo is the hot younger guy.” Szayel spoke a bit whimsically but turned to Grimmjow and smacked him on the upper arm. “You could have just told me.”

_iiiiiiiii_

Ichigo could feel his shift returning gradually, like ice defrosting almost. His mind shift was present when he’d come around but even it was sharpening slightly, and he scowled viciously if he heard someone talk about him. He didn’t get any sense of where he was, if he was in a house or public building, where in the city but he tracked a few regular visitors, one in particular not leaving often. He surmised this must be a Largo property.

His physical shift was creeping back, he had been able to make the chain move slightly about an hour ago and then it strengthened to let him drag the other shackles about the beams. His personal shift wasn’t coming back quickly however and he needed it to get out of the cuffs. He kept moving his muscles around to try and keep himself from seizing up but it made his whip marks sting. If he was completely honest with himself, he was actually bored. His body was hurting but it wasn’t really any worse than he’d dealt with before. He needed to get out of there and find out what happened to Grimmjow. His worse fear was that he’d left his lover in a bad situation. He’d kind of come to the realisation that they’d been after him and Grimmjow was just the bait but it didn’t tell him how they knew Ichigo would come for him. They should have no information that Ichigo and Grimmjow were even in contact let alone friendly. The only realisation that Ichigo could come to was that someone had blabbed, meaning there was a spy in the shifter camp. All of his friends and family could be in danger, his lover was beaten and he was hanging around in a damp cellar.

Ichigo rose himself up on his tip toes, taking the weight off the chain over the beam and laid his fingers over the lock mechanism on one of the cuffs. He’d learned how to pick locks with his gifts a few years ago but it was tricky if he couldn’t see in. Locks were fairly simple things, a series of pins that needed to be lifted in the right order before turning and it just took time to learn which ones were in use for each lock and he had time to kill.

He was sweating slightly as he nudged and pulled at the tumblers, frustration gripping him at the fiddly task but he had half of them figured out before anyone came back down. He dropped his weight, hanging for his wrists again and faked a light doze, coming round when someone grabbed his chin. His whipping master was in front of him, another male off to one side with a third person just out of sight.

“Wakey wakey Papa. How is your back feeling?” Largo thought he was funny, sniggering at his own joke.

Ichigo blinked at them, not answering but trying to seek out more information. Largo seemed to be useless but the unnamed male seemed to have a little more. ‘They’ whoever they were, wanted to try and breed strong, obedient shifters to do their dirty work, rather than use the existing rebellious ones. Ichigo snorted gently, breeding mind readers might not be the best idea if they planned to keep the plan from slaves.

The other man started to walk forward, the third staying back. “We came to give you a proposal to avoid any more pleasantries. We are embarking on a project to stop shifters like you being used to work. If you cooperate then you will be released after limitation and would be able to continue your life as you choose. You lack the basic tattoos so you could join the normal population and no one would ever know you used to be different.”

Ichigo _didn’t_ laugh in the man’s face. He felt very proud of himself and knew Grimmjow would be proud of him too. “So you want me to cooperate then you’ll fix me? Make me just like everyone else?”

The man smiled smugly, thinking he was getting his own way. “Absolutely, the limitation would stop your abilities without causing any problems. Are you agreeable to our proposal?”

“What do you need me for? What would I have to do?” Ichigo skimmed the man’s brain a bit, enjoying the pure glee he was seeing. He stood up straighter and concentrated on the lock again, the first half pulling up as he’d already found out.

“All we need is for you to implant in two of our subjects, more if you are agreeable. After that we can see about limitation.”

“Implant, what do you mean?”

The man gestured to the third person, a girl stepping closer and keeping her eyes down. She was younger than Ichigo, blond hair to her shoulders and a beaten look about her. “Implant, with her. Perhaps impregnate would be a better work choice.”

Ichigo felt the last tumbler click into place, twisting the barrel slightly and felt the pain leave his left wrist. He kept both hands above his head, holding the loose cuff. Now that his mind was free he scanned the girl quickly, the block on her thoughts showing she was a shifter before he plunged back into the man. He rifled through his thoughts, not registering the annoyed look on the man’s face, the new information taking all of his attention. His eyes shot to the man’s, anger making gold flash which made the man take a back step. Ichigo dropped his arms, shrugging his shoulders and ignoring the intense pins and needles that flowed down them as he squared off to the man. Horror flashed over his face, the dull green eyes wide at the sight of the loose prisoner.

“You want me to knock up a child shifter so that you can breed slaves? And don’t think I don’t know what you’re planning to do with the rest of us after you’ve got your own little herd. _We’re people,_ we are the same as you; if you could get over your damn jealousy and fear maybe you’d see that. As for me, I don’t think I am _agreeable_.” Ichigo tested his shift, seeing he still couldn’t push his personal shift so he just shoved the three out of his way, taking off for the door. The door was still open from the people coming in and it led to a set of stairs going up. It was quick work to close and lock the door behind him, removing the key before dropping it a few steps up and bolting for the door at the top. He found his belongings in a bag on the floor of the kitchen he opened the door to and he stopped to put his footwear back on and he shook his coat out. There were three other people in the house but his way to the back door was clear. He sniggered at his luck, heading to the door and turning the handle. He was prepared to just saunter out, head home and figure out what happened to Grimmjow but he wasn’t prepared for the large body standing in his way. His mind shift hadn’t sensed the man meaning it was another shifter and he readied himself for a fight, throwing his coat on quickly and readying his personal shift. The body turned, frowning at Ichigo and Ichigo felt the glimmer of mind shift reading him, and this man was better at it than him.

“You aren’t supposed to be here.” A large meaty hand reached for him and made Ichigo panic and pull his energy into forcing a personal shift, even if he wasn’t ready for it. He felt the cold piece his heart forcing it to pound in his chest with stabbing pains radiating out. He’d only made it to the other side of the garden, the fence stopping his motions. He wasn’t ready to shift through solid objects so he pulled the gate open, one hand gripping his shirt in front of his chest. Another voice sounded from behind him and he started to run, the pain in his chest not letting up. Ichigo turned, pulling the gate shut with his mind as he ran and the change of shift made the blood in his heart boil for a second, forcing him to his knees. He couldn’t move for a second, eyes squeezed shut but the approaching footsteps made him rise, turning to see the large shifter reach for him again and he shifted away, the cold splinters digging deeper in his heart as he leaned against a wall fifteen feet away from where he was. He ran, he had to avoid shifting again with the light headed feeling in his head and the pain in his chest. Those were not good symptoms and he needed to rest. The area became recognisable as he made it out of the back lanes, Largo living in the outskirts of what was the noble residences. It wasn’t far to Kaien’s house and Ichigo just hoped he could make it that far. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Grimmjow was dozing in the seat, relatively pain free for the first time in day when a scream jerked him awake. He sat up with a jolt, his body protesting but he pushed through, getting up and limping towards the kitchen. Little Yuzu was bent over at the back door, a pot on the stove bubbling showing she’d been cooking before she’d got a fright. He could hear her crying and hobbled over to her, the two other males in the house appearing behind him and overtaking him. Yuzu was moved out of the way and Kaien and Szayel lifted the body she’d been trying to haul in with ease, Grimmjow recognising the coat.

“He fell against the door, I opened it and he just fell flat. What happened to him?” Yuzu’s face was dripping in tears, hand out stretched towards her brother. Kaien and Szayel placed him gently on the kitchen table, a bowl and bag clattering to the floor as it was brushed aside by an elbow.

Kaien tilted Ichigo’s head over to the side, Grimmjow seeing the trails of blood coming from the nose and Ichigo’s eyes closed. He was breathing, which relieved all of them but he didn’t rouse when shaken.

“Yuzu, grab the kit from the bathroom and get Kukkaku down here. Szay, help me get him out of his coat. He’d kill me if I cut it off him.” The three men smiled grimly, it was true however. They had Ichigo up on his side to pull the coat out from under him and his naked torso was exposed. The coat had stuck to some of the weeping wounds but they teased it off, the fabric getting tossed to the side for the moment.

Grimmjow had to just stand out of the way as the others tended to Ichigo, the whip wounds getting cleaned and his wrists getting wrapped gently. He had a healing puncture wound to his side, not too deep but it was very red at the sides. Grimmjow wasn’t sure but he thought that was where Ichigo had been hurt the night he’d been taken, the wound being the thing that took him down.

“I think they stabbed him with something the night he was taken, it put him down. Is that why he’s out?”

“No, he’s over taxed his shift, that’s why his nose is bleeding.”

“Kai, he’s freezing, we need to heat him and quick.” Szayel had finished dressing the bleeds on Ichigo’s back and side but the body started to shiver.

“Grimmjow, strip.” Kaien lifted Ichigo under the shoulders and knees, heading over to the other man. Grimmjow still hadn’t moved. “Seriously, take off your clothes. He’s shifted too often; the ice is in his heart. You need to heat him up, I’d do it but he’d probably prefer you.”

Grimmjow started to throw off his clothes, hopping on his good foot to get them off. He followed after Kaien, leaving a trail of his clothes as they headed back to the living room. Grimmjow was on the chaise, Ichigo curled on his lap with his head on Grimmjow’s shoulder before heaps of blankets were piled over them.

“Touch him, talk to him and get as much skin contact as you can. Look I need to go and see Byakuya and send a message to Urahara, I’ll not be long.”

Grimmjow was left in the room, completely shell shocked but the shivering of the man he loved brought him around quickly. “Ichigo? Love can you her me?” Grimmjow ran his hand down Ichigo’s face, stroking his cheekbone gently. Ichigo’s face was so young looking when he was sleeping, his scowl missing and he looked peaceful but Grimmjow wanted to see the fire in his eyes, hear his voice and feel his hot body instead of this cold, shivering thing. He lifted his leg, bending his knee to get more comfortable and Ichigo rolled slightly, brushing against Grimmjow’s only piece of clothing. Grimmjow didn’t want to completely strip in front of the others and Ichigo still had his trousers on anyway. That gave Grimmjow a thought, glancing at the door for a moment to see if he had the privacy. He knew exactly how to get Ichigo’s blood boiling but he didn’t really want Ichigo’s little sisters witnessing it.

He reached down the front of Ichigo’s trousers he stroked the wiry hair coating Ichigo’s soft balls. He knew men’s bodies didn’t always need to be awake to participate. He could feel Ichigo’s interest against his inner wrist. He moved his attentions to the awakening shaft, encircling it and stroking it slowly and firmly. He could feel the skin over him warming, the body moving slightly and he sighed with relief, stopping his motions. Ichigo whimpered, his hips jerking slightly as he searched for the sensations that had stopped, his now solid cock rubbing on Grimmjow’s hand.

“Alright, horny one but you gotta wake up before I go on. I want to see you awake.” Ichigo’s head rolled on Grimmjow’s shoulder, nuzzling into Grimmjow’s neck as Ichigo rolled over Grimmjow more. The moment Ichigo groaned Grimmjow’s spirit lifted, pushing at Ichigo’s shoulders to lift him a bit to that he could look at Ichigo’s face. “Ichigo, can you hear me?”

“You better be finishing what you started.” Ichigo’s voice was slurred slightly and he scrunched his face up, taking his weight from Grimmjow with one hand on the chaise under them and rubbed his face with the other. Grimmjow wrapped his arms around him gently, pulling him down and flush.

“I was so worried about you.” Grimmjow buried his nose in Ichigo’s long hair at the back of his head.

Ichigo returned the embrace, turning his head and pressing his lips onto Grimmjow’s. “I was worried about you as well.” Ichigo ran a finger over the bruise on Grimmjow’s face. He sank back down, laying his body along Grimmjow’s so he could capture Grimmjow’s lips again and free his other hand to run it through Grimmjow’s soft hair. The kiss grew heated and Ichigo thrust down, rubbing his aching groin over Grimmjow’s but he also dropped too much weight onto Grimmjow’s injured rib cage, making the larger man gasp. Ichigo stopped, sitting up on his knees and making the blankets fall down. His eyes widened at the bruises and contusions on Grimmjow’s skin, purple and red blotches marring the pale skin. Ichigo sat down hard on Grimmjow’s legs in the shock, bolting up again when Grimmjow cried out at his ankle being jerked.

Ichigo jumped to the side, standing and really seeing Grimmjow for the first time as the beaten, injured man he was and Ichigo sank to his knees, clutching Grimmjow’s hand and leaning his forehead on Grimmjow’s shoulder.

“Hey, I’m alright. Don’t worry about me. Ichigo look at me.” Grimmjow stroked Ichigo’s head, pulling it up to look at him. Ichigo’s eyes were glassy.

“They hurt you to get to me.”

“They hurt me to bait you in. If it wasn’t for me they would never have got your hands on you and you wouldn’t have been hurt. It goes both ways. I’d rather have you and just deal with this together.”

“You should stay away from me; you’re going to ruin your life.” Ichigo backed away, wobbling a bit on his feet.

Grimmjow got up, a deep scowl on his face. He limped over to the other, grabbing his upper arm and pulling him back. Ichigo impacted on the broad chest and was held there by long arms. “I’ll only stay away if _you_ tell me to, if you don’t want me around. Otherwise shut the fuck up and hold me back.” Ichigo arms crept up, holding Grimmjow gently. He laid his cheek on Grimmjow’s bare chest, closing his eyes for a minute just to feel his heart. “What happened to you?”

“Woke up tied to a beam. Got lashed for not cooperating. They did something, stopped me shift with something but it wore off. They’re trying to breed more civil shifters, thought with my ‘double’ shift I’d be a good sire.”

Grimmjow chuckled; glad Ichigo’s uniqueness was still a secret. “Do you know who it was? Apart from my dad anyway.”

“Largo, I ran from his house not far from here. Look can we go into details in little while?” Ichigo smirked, scoring his nails down Grimmjow’s back gently. When they went over the still sensitive marks Grimmjow growled, pulling Ichigo’s face back up. He hobbled backwards, checking over his shoulder before sitting on the chaise, pulling Ichigo to straddle his hips. He leaned back, enjoying mapping out Ichigo’s mouth and feeling his body so close.

“Hmmm, good to see you both feeling better.”

The two boys broke their kiss, turning to see who was watching, Grimmjow blushing furiously and Ichigo scowling.

“I take it you figured out a way to warm him up?”

“Yup, and you interrupted.” Grimmjow pulled Ichigo off his lap to sit next to him, pulling the blankets over them both to cover their ‘problems’.

“Well it’s innovative anyway. Ichigo, how are you?” Kaien had a little smirk on his face as he walked in but he was still concerned ab out his cousin.

“I’m alright, pushed myself a bit hard but I’ll survive. Looks like I’ve got some new trophies anyway.” Ichigo gestured over his shoulder at his lash marks.

Kaien’s face grew grim. “Yeah, I had a look at them and cleaned them up. Not sure you’re fit to be messing around on a sofa though.”

Ichigo grinned. “The last time I saw you, you were messing around on that chair with a guy with pink hair so I’ll just not listen to any lectures from you.” Ichigo pointed over to the chair he’d watched Szayel and Kaien make out on.

“Perhaps but had I just been kidnapped? I don’t think so. Anyway, Urahara is going to come round later to see you. You’ll both be safe here.” Kaien saw both of them relax slightly. “Grimmjow, Byakuya is pleased you are safe and wishes to speak to you tomorrow if you feel up to it. By the way you are also not fit to be messing around.”

_iiiiiiii_

Urahara’s face betrayed his relief at seeing the younger man, now clothed, sitting on the chaise next to Grimmjow. Grimmjow’s swollen ankle was propped on the central table on a cushion to try and relieve the pain but for the most part, Grimmjow was feeling much better. It may have had something to do with the man tucked against him.

“Ichigo, can you show me what happened?” Urahara perched at the very end of the chaise, holding out a hand.

Grimmjow frowned as Ichigo took it, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He felt the first tremble go through Ichigo’s body before a light sweat broke out over his face. When the trembling increased Grimmjow broke the hand lock, Ichigo’s eyes bursting open as he slumped back into his lover.

Urahara took a deep breath before reaching for the boy again, Grimmjow pulling Ichigo away. “No, he’s had enough. He overloaded earlier so you’ll have to do it the old fashioned way.” Grimmjow turned Ichigo sideways so he could sit across Grimmjow’s lap, Grimmjow tucking Ichigo’s head into his neck.

“I was only going to touch him in affection. You’re right; he’s been through too much today. Look I think you should both come back out to Haven, hide out there until we can get this figured out.”

“Is that what Byakuya said? Because I want to fight. I want to haul my father up for child abuse charges as well as assault and battery.”

“I thought you didn’t want to risk your name?”

“Fuck the name. I’m hardly any use anyway hiding out. May as well paint them as the bad guys first. They were organised Urahara, they knew what they were doing.”

“And they knew I would be at Grimmjow’s they knew I’d be round after he got home. Someone must have told them we were friendly. We’ve got an informer hidden somewhere.”

Urahara nodded along, frowning as he listened. “Yeah, I wondered about that though I don’t think it’s as obvious as one of ours talking. Their plan for you worries me though, how many have they got already in place. I don’t recognise the girl they brought to you but I don’t know everyone, I’ll broadcast her face around and see if we can get an identity. What about you Ichigo, they’ve targeted you already; do you want to go out to Haven?”

Ichigo snorted, snuggling down closer with Grimmjow. “Forgetting the most obvious reason for me to stay, when have I ever run away? When have I ever not stayed and faced it, and when have I ever lost?”

_iiiiiiii_

Byakuya came the next day, not taking any sort of refreshment, just asking to speak to Grimmjow alone. Ichigo was reluctant to leave his side but after some urging, he went to spend some time with his little sisters.

“I did not think I would ever be meeting you in these circumstances. I know you are aware of my sympathies but to see yours so blatantly is a surprise. I would have thought with your upbringing that you would not be as comfortable around shifters.”

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. “My upbringing taught me to not trust my father and that rejecting difference was wrong. Pretty much the exact opposite of what my father tried to teach me.”

“Interesting. I am sure you can imagine, my upbringing was similar to yours, my home is closer to the city than yours but still a rural district. And Kurosaki? How did you get involved with him?”

“I watched my father beat the crap out of him when he was five, then he threatened me and bullied me when we arrived at the city. It took a while for him to even speak to me civilly. I think it helped when my father gave me matching marks on my back. It wouldn’t do for him to mark my face.”

Byakuya’s normally stoic face dropped, his eyebrows rising in shock. “Your father whipped you? I knew Kurosaki had been whipped as a child, his scar is fairly visible after all.”

“Yeah, he whipped me for being in communication with Kaien, god only knows what he would have done if he’d known it was with an actual shifter.”

“We can have him brought in and charged, you are still under his care as you are still in education.”

“He also arranged to have three guys kick the shit out of me to trap Ichigo. Please excuse my language my Lord, it’s been a long day.”

Byakuya chuckled dryly. “I am used to it, being around the shifters so much. My dear Hisana, may she rest peacefully, didn’t have a foul tongue but her sister leaves much to be desired at times. And your young partner is just as bad. Make sure you control yourself when we are in court, I should hope I don’t have to remind you of that.”

Grimmjow eased his leg down, shifting his body around as it stiffened. “Hisana, was that your wife’s name?”

“Yes, you can imagine my difficulty I’m sure, keeping her unique abilities secret. Things were even worse back then. Do you even know where it all started?”

Grimmjow frowned as he remembered his history lessons at home. “I was told a demon seduced a noble lady, giving her a demon child that she tried to pass off as her husband’s. From what I remember, she was killed protecting the child and the boy child was the first shifter, blamed with causing the infection known now as shift. So basically that boy must have slept around so much he had dozens of children, who went on to have dozens of children and so on and so on until shifters became a population in their own right.”

“Yes, the usual bias nonsense. I know you well enough to know you are smart enough to know better. It only came to light when the first noble child showed abilities but we’ve managed to chase lines running through the common blood that back date it two or more generations. It appears to be nothing more than an evolution of genetics, like blue hair turning up in a blond family for example. You’d be surprised how many ‘norms’ aren’t. Sometimes having someone with keen senses, strong arms or a persuasive personality comes in handy, who’s to say they aren’t shifters?”

Grimmjow nodded, it was pretty much what he’d assumed for a few years. “So, in a government that is pretty much full of shifters, why are they so against the common ones? Szayel’s older brother was cast out because he has mind shift. His mother freaked at having a boy know so much. Why wasn’t he kept a secret like others?”

Byakuya sighed, the subject turning difficult. “Strong shifters can’t be hidden. The middle Granz boy is a strong mind reader, able to sense from a distance and can project as well. Strength causes fear, you wouldn’t have heard of the Urahara’s, their family was cast out when your father was a baby and his name has been removed from records even before Kisuke was born. They died trying to protect their children from segregation, Kisuke’s grandfather being that boy child you heard about. Or as I like to think of it, it’s all his fault.”

Grimmjow sniggered. “So, back to the point. What can we do?”

“We can make it public.”

Grimmjow frowned, shaking his head. “It’s been what? About a hundred years since all this started, why now? Why will it work now?”

“You. It will work because of you.”


	15. Version Eight

Chapter 15 (version eighteen)

Grimmjow blinked at his boss, wondering what the joke was. “Sir?”

“Fourteen ruling families, six upper: Kuchiki, Jaeggerjaques, Shinhoin, Shiba, Zaraki and Aizen. Shiba’s loyalties are well known and as such they have lost much of the power they once had. Shinhoin and Kuchiki have remained politically neutral but clearly my family will support the shifters if called as will Yoruichi. She’s the only female head of family but no one would dare suggest she wasn’t capable. Jeaggerjaques was the only one that has been an issue for the last few years.”

“Well I can’t help you there; I guess I’m just Grimmjow now. Huh, sounds weird.” Grimmjow frowned again, realising his life was officially over. He had a chance to start a new one, one with Ichigo.

“And your career? You cannot become the youngest judge ever if you’re just ‘Grimmjow’.”

“Yeah, I figured that one out. Guess that part of my life is over too, university gone as well so my degree is wasted, I can’t afford to stay if my father kicks me out. God I’ll have to find a place in the city, and a job. _Shit.”_ Grimmjow whispered the last part, holding his head in his hands.

Byakuya felt pity for the younger man, stretching his hand out and laying it on Grimmjow’s back. “It’s not as far gone as you think. You deserve to finish your degree, and you deserve to become a judge. You are a good man. For now I can help you with your name but I have a longer term plan for you, if you are agreeable. For the short term however, consider yourself Grimmjow Kuchiki. I have the power and the sway to adopt you into my family as we pursue your father’s abuse. We would be brothers, but again, only if that is what you want. It puts you back in danger and back in the centre of attention. There are no guarantees.”

“Do you just take in strays? I’m not complaining my Lord but, are you sure?”

“Not my Lord any more, Byakuya please.”

“I’ve always been an only child.”

Byakuya just laughed.

_iiiiiiiii_

It took three weeks for Byakuya to get a court date for the investigation against Grimmjow’s father. The news that Byakuya had ‘saved’ the younger man had spread, the elder Jeaggerjaques not able to come back with a public reason for disowning his son without the admission of violence against him. Grimmjow had faced some embarrassing moments getting his physical evidence with his body under scrutiny. After being poked and prodded for an afternoon, his scars being measured, his testimony was taken afterwards and he detailed the more recent attack. He left out his whereabouts before the attack, just that he’d been out with a friend for the weekend. He let his suspicions about the Largo family being involved out, saying he recognised one of the men but that was a lie, they only knew Largo was involved because of Ichigo.

Even the stuffy older judges were shocked at the state of Grimmjow’s back. He had to bite his tongue before telling them they should see his boyfriend’s back.

Byakuya introduced Grimmjow to ‘their’ little sister Rukia. Rukia raised an eyebrow at the blue hair before telling him she didn’t do big brother hugs. Rukia had a personal shift that wasn’t as good as Ichigo’s but it came in handy for her escaping the other noble ladies.

Grimmjow still attended his classes, avoiding the other noble males by adopting his ‘Kuchiki face’ as Szayel was now calling it. He wasn’t referred to as a Lord any more but it didn’t bother him. He was the younger brother of the youngest Judge and had the respect due to him for just continuing in light of his family difficulties. His teachers treated him the same and had no problem with him staying in class at breaks and lunch period so that he could study and avoid the other boys on campus. He had a month until his final exams and Byakuya had a place for him, no matter what name he used.

The trial required little from Grimmjow except his testimony so he got to sit behind Byakuya, listening as his junior associate. He wasn’t allowed to speak at the trial but he got to listen, hearing his father’s defence. The man didn’t say much, his lawyer speaking for him, painting Grimmjow as the disruptive and ill-mannered son.

The trial was to take four days and after the third, Grimmjow was ready to give up on his old name, just to get a decent night’s sleep. He’d been sitting up to go over things with Byakuya; the man didn’t seem to need sleep. Grimmjow was looking forward to Ichigo joining him at the Kuchiki house that night after time away with his own meetings.

Grimmjow was in Byakuya’s study waiting for his big brother and clearing up the office for the next day when the door opened sharply, Grimmjow spinning round but he was grabbed and gagged quickly, his hands wrapped tightly behind his back. He was dragged out but he didn’t go quietly, screaming even through the gag and fighting with all his strength to get away. One of the two men grabbed his jaw, pulling his head round and stilling his actions for a moment.

“Quit your struggles boy, we’re not going to hurt you. Someone wants a word but doesn’t think you’d come if asked. We’ve been assured you’ll be unharmed and released tonight, told to go directly to Kuchiki if it didn’t happen. So any chance you can stop kicking me?”

Grimmjow’s interest was piqued but he didn’t want to show it too easily. He was escorted to a different office in the same area, his wrists freed once they were through the door. Grimmjow hadn’t known who was asking for him but he didn’t expect his father to be sitting in the chair behind the empty desk, still dressed impeccably with his forearms exposed. His back was _very_ straight as he gazed at his son.

“Son,”

“Fuck off. Just get to fuck alright. I have no interest in what you have to say so I may as well leave right now.” Grimmjow turned for the door his shoulders rigid.

“Grimmjow I know you and Kuchiki are hoping to depose me to use our family name. And I know you’ve engaged in relations with that shifter boy. Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? Have you not engaged your brain since you left home?”

Grimmjow turned back, anger making his decisions for him. “Do you think I care what you think about where I give my body or my heart?”

His father’s posture flickered, the man getting angry as well. He stood up, knuckles pressed onto the surface of the table. “Boy you take your life too lightly. Do you not remember what you were taught? I told you to avoid all contact with shifters; don’t you know what they can do? What they could find out?”

Grimmjow snorted, standing tall and proud. “I know them better than you Father. And what are they going to find out from me, that my dad is a judgemental prick? I think they might have noticed.”

His father walked round the table, leaning against it almost casually. He reached out a hand to take Grimmjow’s but the younger man pulled out of reach. His father didn’t like that, snarling as he stepped closer, trapping Grimmjow in a corner before he reached out a hand, holding Grimmjow’s neck.

Grimmjow closed his eyes, expecting a blow and peeked one open with the warm hand landed on him. His father had his eyes closed, a frown deep between his eyes and for a moment he felt sorry for the man, felt the years of familiarity come back to the forefront of his mind. “Father,”

Whatever the older man was about to say was cut off by a new presence in the room, the coat making the wearer instantly recognisable.

Ichigo dropped his hood, sneering down at the older man. He glanced up at his lover, giving him a quick look before turning his anger at the man on the floor. “Did I ever mention that it was difficult to read you Grimm? I thought you were just hard headed but it appears to be a much simpler explanation.”

Grimmjow frowned at his lover before looking down at his father. “Father? What do you mean Ichigo?”

“You ever wondered why people listen to your father, or how he always seems to know things he shouldn’t? It’s a shame you didn’t inherit his shift, you fit in better with us.”

“You’re a fucking shifter?” Grimmjow turned to his father, the man’s hands reaching out to grab a hold of him.

“And you’ve got a mouth like one. I won’t be put in the same category as them.”

Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow out of the way before his father could get him, the man standing quickly. “You should know I won’t let you lay a hand on him. You’re honey tongue has convinced too many people of your lies.”

The man scoffed. “Everybody lies, I should know. How is my way of thinking that much more different than yours? You hate us just as much.”

Ichigo looked over at his lover, giving a small smile. “Past tense. I _hated_ norms, your son taught me not to be so narrow minded. Ironic no?” Ichigo’s smile spread, a small chuckled leaving his lips. “Imagine, a man who spent his son’s whole life trying to teach the boy to fear and hate the one thing he now loves and protects with his being. Your son saved my life the other day, he fought hard to try and protect me the night you caught me. He has done things I will never understand, even in the face of _my_ hatred, just to protect and shelter people that you want him to shun. You should be so proud of raising a strong, caring person. Too bad it was the one thing you didn’t want.” Ichigo gripped Grimmjow’s hand tightly before shifting the pair out of the room, staggering slightly into the larger man.

“You shouldn’t have done that.” Grimmjow pulled Ichigo’s head into his chest, holding the man as he caught his breath.

“I didn’t really want to argue with him, or hit him.” Ichigo started walking, pulling Grimmjow along with him. “Well maybe I wanted to hit him a little bit.”

Grimmjow chuckled as he wrapped his arm around the smaller man. They turned onto the corridor with Byakuya’s office and saw Grimmjow adopted brother heave a sigh of relief before heading over to them.

“I told you to wait in my office, I was worried you’d been taken or hurt again. Either of you.”

Grimmjow looked a bit apologetic; he didn’t want to worry his new family. “I’m sorry, my father wanted to talk to me and didn’t give me much option to say no.”

“He kidnapped you?” Byakuya’s face was like thunder.

“Well, kinda. Two guys extended an invitation that I couldn’t refuse, mainly because of the bag over my head. Ichigo came and got me out.” Grimmjow squeezed the other’s shoulder which drew a small smile from the other.

Byakyua ushered them into this office, glancing down the corridor before closing the door. “Well that will all but put the nail into his coffin. The elders are really not impressed. Your grandfather is due in court tomorrow Grimmjow, he wishes to see you beforehand if you are agreeable. If you don’t want to then you don’t have to. I’ll not see you put through any more.”

“No, I’ll see him. I don’t really know him though. He’s always been too busy for us. Father said I wasn’t important enough to bother.”

Byakuya was standing close enough to grip Grimmjow’s shoulder tenderly. “From the way the request came through it seems like he thinks you’re important. Come on, I’ll see you back to Kaien’s. See you there Ichigo.” Byakuya just looked up at the shifter, Ichigo raising an eyebrow but he knew he couldn’t be seen getting a lift from a noble. He pressed a quick peck on Grimmjow lips before leaving through the door, his hood over his face again.

_iiiiiiii_

Grimmjow was dressed in Kuchiki blue the next day, a colour he suited but it still felt uncomfortable. His grandfather sat in a tall backed seat, a smooth wooden cane out in front of him and held between his legs, both knarled hands clasping the top of it. Grimmjow was keeping his gaze trained primarily to the floor to avoid eye contact and was fighting a tremor in his muscles from the tension in his shoulders.

“Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques.”

Grimmjow winced at the gravelly voice stating a lie. “I am sorry my lord, I can no longer claim that name.”

“You are my grandson are you not?”

Grimmjow glanced up, seeing his father’s face just with more lines ingrained on it and the blue hair turned silver. He dropped his gaze once more. “I am my lord but my father, your son has disowned me so I can no longer claim family with you.”

A light chuckle with the same gravel under tones escaped the man in front making Grimmjow glance up again. A rueful smile was on his grandfather’s face. “Well boy I find myself in a difficult situation. My heir will barely look at me and tells me he is no longer my family.”

“I am sorry my lord. I know I have been a disappointment.” Grimmjow shoulders crunched down as if weighted. He knew he did the right thing, helping Ichigo and being disowned but he also regretted losing his family and being alone in the world.

“You have been consorting with shifters.”

Grimmjow snorted quietly.

“You have accused my son of abuse and neglect.”

Grimmjow’s head hung lower, the tremor increasing slightly.

“You clearly feel guilty of these things to debase yourself in front of me like this. My question to you is why?”

“I am sorry my lord. I was afraid the next time he hit me he would go too far.”

Grimmjow was still looking down so when two hands gripped his arms he jumped and cried out in fright. He met the other’s blue eyes for the first time, seeing the similarity to himself. “I didn’t ask why you did it; I was asking why you feel guilty. No child should fear their father’s hand. It is right to fear their disapproval but not to be in danger of injury.” The old man drew the younger one into an embrace, holding the back of the bright blue head to his shoulder. Grimmjow sank into the hold, gripping the tunic with two hands. “You are my grandson. No question and you remain my heir regardless of what others may say. Keep my name; you are Lord Jaeggerjaques and keep you head high. You have _nothing_ to feel ashamed about. My son, however will learn what it means to fear one’s father.” The old man pushed himself up with the help of his young grandson, Grimmjow rising as well. “Give your old grandfather an arm and we shall go and meet with your new big brother and sort out the legalities.”

Grimmjow offered his arm as he has asked and walked at the old man’s pace towards Byakyua’s office. He was completely shell shocked but just feeling the warm arm over his own reminded him that at least one member of his family was on his side.

“Oh and when do I get to meet your young man?”

_iiiiiiiiiiiii_

Judge Lord Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques stretched in his seat, a yawn forcing its way from his mouth even though he fought it. Byakuya rolled his eyes at the other, disguising his answering yawn by tidying his paperwork and standing. “Come along then Grimmjow, the count will go our way or not. Us staying up all night will not change that fact.” Byakyua saw Grimmjow to the carriages, watching the younger man stumble into his before turning to the one bearing the Kuchiki crest, his foot man opening the door for him.

Byakuya had more years practise in hiding his tiredness after a long day but Grimmjow was still young having just finished his probation year as a judge of the court. Now a full member he had just a much say as any of them, slightly more due to his name. Jaeggerjaques had always been an influential family and now that Grimmjow had his father’s position and his grandfather’s blessing he was a force to be reckoned with. A young man’s recklessness and drive tagged with a senior position meant he had the potential to be elected grand judge in a few years. Byakuya was aiming for that position but Grimmjow might beat him to it.

The election had crawled up, two years in the making but it would be another week before they’d get the final results. Equality, it was a powerful word but absolutely terrifying to everyone, including the ones they were trying to bring forward. Most of the shifters Byakuya knew had told him others were scared of the change, not knowing what it meant for them. Shifters had been treated like second class citizens for so long that the idea of them being able to hold proper jobs, go to school properly and be involved in politics was terrifying. The other side of the fence were scared as well. Most of them had been raised in the way Grimmjow had, been told to fear the oddities and now being told they were the same was hard to grasp.

Grimmjow had been the driving force, determined to abolish the rubbish taught to most, to bring to light the similarities. The first step had been to show just how many ‘norms’ weren’t. At first people had been scared to come forward but one by one families had acknowledged the existence of shift in their blood lines. Most of the nobles had maintained neutrality only to ensure their power to change things remained.

The vote had been simple. Equality couldn’t be ignored, not when so many families were breeding with shift. It wasn’t the ‘curse’ it had been blamed to be. People could vote three ways, for, against or neutral – just like in the vote to segregate had been.

Grimmjow slumped into his home after leaving the court house. He had spent days laying plans for any outcome, obviously preferring the favourable one. He shed his outer jacket, handing it to his maid with a thank you before retiring to his bedroom, smiling at the lump under the sheets.

An orange head appeared a second later, brown eyes alert and fierce until they identified him and softened. “Hey, didn’t think you were coming home tonight.”

Grimmjow sat on the edge of the bed and ran his hand through the soft hair. “Byakuya kinda forced me. Still got shit loads to do.”

“You can’t do it if you’re falling asleep. Come to bed and relax.” Ichigo was cut off by Grimmjow pressing their lips together. “Okay come to bed and I’ll help you relax.”

Ichigo twisted the pair around, pressing Grimmjow onto the soft mattress. It took seconds to remove his clothing, Ichigo’s own falling after it. They fell into each other, Ichigo mounting his lover and riding him harshly, crying out as he painted Grimmjow with his own release. Two years had given the young men time to learn each other’s bodies and they both knew how to draw pleasure out of the other or how to quicken things when looking for a release to draw sleep. Ichigo felt the strength drain from his legs with his release but he kept his harsh movements to draw his lover out, Grimmjow holding his hips tightly and working his own underneath as the end came upon him.

Regardless of the outcome of this vote, they knew they would be there to support or oppose the result and change the world’s perception of humanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had real trouble with this story, different things not meshing so this is the version that eventually came out. I am aware there are things that are not resolved, ends that I did not tie up but I'm afraid they will not be changed. I don't like leaving a story unfinished and short of deleting it entirely this was the best that I could do. I hope you enjoyed this slice of my nonsense.   
> XXX


End file.
